A Random Yet Strange Adventure
by Lacto3.1415
Summary: It's Pichu's birthday and he embarks on a Random Yet Strange Adventure...COMPLETE:D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, this fic is a story about what happened on one of Pichu's birthday's! 

**Chapter 1**

It's Pichu's birthday! All the smashers, except Pikachu and Pichu, are at the mansion and are preparing for this great event. Pichu doesn't even know about the party all the other smashers are planning for him! Pikachu and he were sent to get some pizza...Sadly, Pichu forgot it was his birthday (!) and thought the pizza was justfortherandomheckofit. Most of the smashers preparing are happy, but there are those select few that...well, aren't really enjoying themselves.

"Ugh! Why do I have to be part of this!" said Bowser, angrily carrying ballons over to the dining table and setting them down with great force, which sounded like the table itself broke.

Bowser would rather be fighting or out conquering some city, than celebrating some electric mouse's birthday. Of course, Mewtwo and Jigglypuff are exited, they are wrapping all the presents. Ganondorf's having fun spraying streamers in everbody else's faces (tends to do that every time a special celebration comes around). Captain Falcon, being the fastest character in SSBM, is the best at doing random errands, helping around with the other characters. Fox and Falco, who are also pretty fast, quikly went to local stores around the area to gather vital suppiles. Yoshi's busy eating the food that's meant for the party...Marth and Roy are setting up the banner that says 'Happy Birthday Pichu!'. Link and Youg Link are busy guarding the entrance so that no one will trespass while everybody else has their guard down. Mario, Luigi, Peach and Zelda are the ones cooking and cleaning in preparation. Mr Game & Watch, being the 2-D figure he is, is helping with any decorations done on paper, like the cards for each present. Ness is carefully lighting all the randomly set candles throughout the mansion. DK's helping Ness with the candles. The Ice climbers are making sure all the decorations are in great order. Kirby's the one gathering balloons and was dismayed at the fact Bowser slammed the 'innocent' balloons on the table. Dr. Mario's there just in case if anybody will get injured during this hectic time. Samus's busily decorating the doorway with randomly colored tinsel.

In the kitchen, Peach, Luigi, Zelda, and Mario are working hard while Yoshi's lazily eating the party food...

"Yoshi! Stop eating the food! It's for the party!" yells a very irratated Peach.

"But if I'm part of the party, I'm allowed to have some food, right?" Yoshi asks, right before he stuffs half an apple pie in his mouth.

"Ugh!" Peach says with great dismay as she straightens out the table cloth, which happens to be covered with the words 'happy birthday' all over it in different colors. Suddenly, Ganondorf comes into the kitchen and sprays all five smashers (Yoshi, Peach, Luigi, Mario, and Zelda) with blue streamers...

"HAHA! Gotcha!" Ganondorf yells happily as he races out of the room to avoid the angry smashers.

"GANONDORF! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" Zelda yells with great anger. Link hears Zelda say that and races inside to help her. Yoshi actually enjoyes that and lickes the streamer material off of himself...Not a very good idea. Peach was ready to blow up, and Mario and Luigi just stood there in shock.

"Are you guys okay?...AHAHAHAHA!" Link said, rolling on the floor laughing right after he sees that sight.

"Oh, thanks LINK! Your really helpful!" Zelda says sarcastically as she takes a towel and starts to clean herself up. Peach slowly takes a towel to clean herself up. If one more thing happens to her, she will seriously blow up...not literally (Unless of course, Link throws a bomb at her...)

Link finally stands up, crying from laughing to hard, only to meet a very angry Zelda.

"LINK! Ugh, so are you gong to make yourself USEFUL or not?" Zelda yells, experiencing the start of a bad day.

"Hahaha...Okay, okay! Sorry. Here let me help." Link says as he also takes a towel and helps Zelda.

"Finally..." Zelda mumbles under her breath. Link hears that, but decides not to make any comment on it. She is right...

Captain Falcon comes in and says "Anyone in need of help in here?"

"That was a...well, intersting way to say that!" Mario says (A/N: I'm not having either Mario or Luigi speak with an Italian accent.).

"What? HEY! What's wrong with the way I say that!" Captain Falcon yells.

"Nothing. And yes, I do need a little help because LINK isn't the most helpful person around HERE!" Zelda says, as she and Link finally finished getting all the streamer stuff offa her.

"What do ya mean?" Link asks, "Now I'm helping you!"

"Yeah, NOW your helping me!" Zelda replies.

"Now, now. Can't we all just get along here? Today is a special day! It's Pichu's birthday! Do you think Pichu would be happy to know you guys were arguing on his birthday?" Captain Falcon says with much confidence.

"No..." the other smashers reply in unison.

"Do ya think he'd mind if I ate all the food?" Yoshi asks with much hope in his eyes. Everybody just stares at him and reply "YES!", all in unison. You could tell they are all annoyed, especially Peach. Luckily, that statement isn't bad enough to blow Peach's top...

Meanwhile...

"Where'd the really pretty gold wrapping paper go?" asks Mewtwo, who is busily wrapping all the presents for Pichu, "I could have sworn I set it down next to the fireplace!". Jigglypuff, who is also helping with the presents, replies, "Maybe it disintegrated!"

"Thanks alot! That really brightens up my day! C'mon, I needed that to wrap my present for Pichu!" Mewtwo says, frantically looking around for the wrapping paper. "Hey, what did you get Pichu, Jigglypuff?"

"Oh...well, it's a surprise!" Jigglypuff says as she puts the presents together in an orderly fashion. "You?"

"Well, what the heck! It's a surprise!...heehee." Mewtwo says as he is wrapping a present with silver and bronze colored wrapping paper. "Ah! Here's the pretty golden wrapping paper! It didn't disintegrate. You owe me jigglypuff!"

"Why? I didn't bet that it did!" Jigglypuff replies.

"You were thinking it! Remember, I can read your mind if I feel like it..." Mewtwo explaines. Jigglypuff lookes shocked at that statement, for she forgot abot that little detail...

* * *

Fox and Falco suddenly come bursting through the door with many needed supplies. They bought more decorations, more streamers (which they would have to keep away from Ganondorf), and of course, more food (which they would have to keep away from Yoshi). Keeping the food away from Yoshi proved to be an easy task because, after eating the streamers, he had to go to the doctor...Dr. Mario! Keeping Ganondorf away from the streamers on the other hand...well, let's just say, wasn't easy. 

"GIVE ME MY STREAMERS! I NEED THOSE STREAMERS! " Ganondorf says insanely as he is trying to grab them from Falco.

"Ganondorf! Calm down! Can't you make yourself useful here? It's Pichu's birthday and all your doing is making things worse!" Samus says, very annoyed while she was trying to put up the tinsel.

"That is exactly what I am here for!" Ganondorf replies, still trying to grab those streamers.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Ganondorf." Falco says, constantly guarding the streamers.

"Hey Marth! How are you guys doing with the banner?" asks Fox who is carrying more glitter for the banner if it was needed.

"Very well, actaully!" Marth replies, "Were almost Done. All we need is to put the exclamation point at the end."

"Yeah. This is actually quite entertaining." Roy says as he is finishing up the exclamation point.

"How is this entertaining?" asks Marth, who is a little bit confused.

"It just is, okay?...Done! Now, can we have the red glitter Fox?" Roy asks as he put the colorful glue substance down.

"You CAN! That doesn't mean you MAY have it!" Fox replies. Before Roy or Marth could react, Fox quickly replies "Yes you MAY!" and he hands the red glitter over to Roy.

* * *

After Bowser slammed the balloons on the table (A/N: I know! this is a little bit delayed...), Kirby comes rushing in to see what happened (A/N: This occurs a little after Cap. Falcon entered the kitchen). 

"NOOOO! WHAT DID YOU DO BOWSER!" Kirby yells, starting to look angry.

"I just SLAMMED the balloons on the table. You got a problem with that?" Bowser replies, staring at Kirby. Kirby will not be intimidated by Bowser, however.

"YES I DO! YOU ALMOST KILLED ALL THOSE INNOCENT BALLOONS! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Kirby yells (again). The two smashers just glare at eachother. After a few moments, Captain Falcon says "Um...should we get involved or stay outta this?". He looks over to the six smashers who were there before Kirby and Bowser came in.

"Best to stay out of it" Luigi replies, "Hopefully they won't go too crazy and destroy the table itself".

Both Bowser and Kirby hear Luigi say that, nice and clear. Suddenly, they stop glaring at eachother and stare at Luigi. That one word, crazy, stir up both Bowser's and Kirby's anger.

"Good luck..." Mario says to Luigi who is in a pretty bad position here...

* * *

"Where the heck is Link?" Young Link says to himself. It can get quite boring standing guard alone. Fox and Falco came a few moments earlier, but they didn't stay. Suddenly, a strange car drives into the parking lot. 

"That's odd," Young Link says, "I don't recongnize that car!" Two strange figures quickly jump out of the car...

* * *

"Hey DK, can you put that really fat candle right here?" Ness asks, "That would light up the room really good." DK comes over with...well, a really fat candle and sets it on a coffee table in the livng room where Mewtwo and Jigglypuff are wrapping the gifts. 

"Hey guys. How is life going?" Jigglypuff asks as she signs a card made for Pichu.

"Pretty good actually," Ness replies, "and you?"

"Very well! It is sooo much fun wrapping gifts! You should try it sometime." Jigglypuff replies.

"I may do that someday," Ness says, grinning, "but for now, I think I'll stay being the candle lighter." Ness looks at the candle and suddenly does a PK Fire attack on it. The candle lights up greatly and the table does not burn, luckily.

"So, where to next, Ness?" DK asks. DK sort of enjoys this job, sort of. Carrying candles around can get quite boring after a while...Not as boring as Young Link's job though...

* * *

As Marth and Roy are finishing putting on the glitter on the banner, Mr. Game and Watch comes by and is quite fascinated. Mr. Game and Watch has just finished making the cards and such for the presents. He was heading over to where Mewtwo and Jigglypuff were but is a little TOO fascinated by the banner. 

"Ooh! Nice banner. May I make a suggestion? Instead using the same glitter for all the words, why don't you change colors! That would make it lookd more interesting." Mr. Game and Watch suggests.

"Um...That's kinda hard to do," Roy says to the 2-D figure, "Were almost finished. All we have is the CHU of Pichu and the ! left."

"It's not that hard!" says Mr. Game and Watch, an expert on 2-D objects, "Just mix the glitter together! Here, I have some blue glitter, you can make the word 'Happy' purple, Leave Birthday red, and do the CHU of Pichu and the ! blue!" Marth and Roy like that suggestion and go to work on it. Mr. Game and Watch, glad that he was able to help, wanders over to where Mewtwo and Jigglypuff are and give them the cards.

* * *

"Yes! Finally done with the present wrapping!" Mewtwo says, looking very happy about that fact. (A/N: this is before Mr.Game and Watch comes in) 

"Um...Mewtwo, there's a present behind you that still needs wrapping." Jigglypuff says.  
Mewtwo looks behind himself, "Darn it! Okay, ONE more present til were done." and with that, Mewtwo wraps the present as quickly as he can. Jigglypuff gathers the presents together and counts them. "Twenty three. Perfect!" Jigglypuff states excitingly as she watched Mewtwo wrap the final present. When he is done, he puts it next to the other presents. Now they are all done and the two characters can relax. That is, until Mr. Game and Watch comes in with the cards. Mewtwo and Jigglypuff sigh in unison because they do not want to do anything else for a while. Luckily, Mr. Game and Watch gladly puts the cards with the presents correctly.

* * *

"Great! We finished the banner Roy. Now, all we have to do is put it up." Marth says as he carefully taks the banner and decids where it should go. 

"Wait. You guys should wait a few minutes before you put that up," Samus says, "I'm putting up the tinsel now."

"Okay" they both say in unison (again, I know) and walk off into the kitchen...

* * *

Young Link watches as the two strange figures approach. Both of them are carrying really big hammers. Young Link took out his sword ready to defend the mansion when he heard something behind him. He turned around only to be blinded with streamers. 

"GANONDORF!" Young Link yells as Ganondorf races into the mansion, snickering. Ganondorf had successfully annoyed about everyone with his streamer attacks. The two 'figures' come up to the entrance of the mansion only to be greeted by an elf swinging his sword blindly around.

"Whoa! Young Link! Calm down, it's only us, the Ice climbers!" says the two Ice climbers. Young Link stops abruptly, glad to know the two figures coming from the strange car are friends, not foes.

"Where did you guys go? I didn't even see you leave!" Young Link says as he starts to wipe the annoying streamer substance off himself.

"Oh, we left to get more balloons," Popo says as he and Nana are carrying balloons, "Kirby asked us to."

"Nice. Well, you can go inside now if you want." Young Link states and the two Ice climbers go inside with the balloons. They also head right into the kitchen...

* * *

Somehow, Fox and Falco got caught up in a conversation with Ness and DK. They are havng an intersting talk about fire. 

"Lets see...ah! Fire: Destruction of nature. Okay." Falco says as he is reading a very small dictionary, "That's all it gives!"

"I told you not to buy that 'dicitonary', Falco!" Fox sarcastically replies.

"Shut up! I still think this little dictionary is awesome!" Falco states with a little anger.

"So," Ness says, trying to stop a fight that may come in the future, "Hey! We only have one more candle to go. Let's go to the kitchen DK!"

"Finally! The LAST ONE!" DK says enthusiastically. Fox and Falco decide to follow Ness and DK to the kitchen because they have nothing else to do...

* * *

In the kitchen, (before anyone else arrived), Bowser and Kirby are staring at Luigi, Mario, Peach, Yoshi, Zelda, and Captan Falcon are standing there, waiting for something to happen. Amazingly, Fox, Falco, Marth, Roy, Ness, and DK arrive in the kitchen at the same time. They do just as the others are doing, watch and wait for something to happen. 

Mr. Game and Watch comes next. Since he is 2-D, he is able to slowly cross along the wall without making any ruckus.

"What's going on?" Mr. Game and Watch whisperes to Yoshi. "What do ya think?" replies Yoshi, not sarcatically. Mr. Game and Watch doesn't reply out loud but by the looks of it, he thinks that Luigi is in BIG trouble. He is right, and he just watches and waits (again...). Now, the only ones that are not in the kitchen and are in the mansion still are Samus, Dr. Mario, Mewtwo, Ganondorf, and Jigglypuff. Not for long...

* * *

After Samus has finished decorating the doorway, she realizes that everything is quiet...too quiet. She goes out to where Young Link is. 

"Do you have any idea where everybody is?" Samus asks.

"No idea. I've just been siting here being BORED this whole time. Whaddya mean?" Young Link asks, slowly taking out his sword.

"The mansion is so...quiet. Do you want to see what is going on?" Samus asks as she is heading back in.

"Sure!" Young Link replied, still carrying his sword. The both go to where the action iss going to take place, the kitchen.

* * *

"Does it seem quiet to you?" Jigglypuff asks Mewtwo. After finishing the presents, Jigglypuff and Mewtwo were having a conversation about clouds (Yes, clouds!). 

"Hm...Now that you mention it..." Mewtwo stops abruptly. Using his psycic powers, he tries to figure out where everybody is and what is going on. After a few moments, he is successfully able to figure it all out and the two Pokemon go into the kitchen..

* * *

Meanwhile, Pikachu and Pichu are walking in the local mall. 

"Hey Pikacahu," Pichu says, "What time is it?"

"4:47...Almost 5:00!" Pikachu replies. He knows that the party is suppposed to start at 5:30.

"When does the mall close?" askes Pichu who looks around to see if there is anything else to do just in case if the mall closes at five.

"5:00. Ya know, we should head out soon...oh yeah! We also need to get the pizza." Pikachu states. Pichu and Pikachu walk over to a nearby pizza store. It is like a dream come true for Pichu...

This pizza place not only sells pizza, but there are a ton a arcade games there! Pikachu dreads this moment because he knows it wili be really hard to get Pichu off those arcade games...and it takes at least 45 min to get back to the mansion...

"I WANNA GO ON ONE! LET'S GO!" Pichu yells as he starts to run over to a car racing game. Pikachu knows that if he doesn't stop Pichu, they will never leave. So Pikachu grabs Pichu and tries to prevent Pichu from going to the arcade game, but to no avail.

"I WANNA PLAY! WAAA! LET ME PLAY PIKACHU!" Pichu screamed...he is starting to get into one of his temper tantrums. Pikachu tries his best to explain to Pichu that the two of them need to go home...but that is futile.

"Pichu! The mall is going to close soon and----" Pikachu starts to say but is interrupted by the wailing Pichu.

"NO! WE STILL HAVE LIKE...TEN MINUTES! IT DOES NOT TAKE ME TEN MINUTES TO PLAY! LET ME PLAY!" Pichu screams again. Pikachu has no choice but to let Pichu go. "YAY!" Pichu yells as he runs over to the arcade game.

"I guess I'll go get the pizza then...Oh! I hope we won't be late!" Pikachu says as he wanders over to order the pizza.

* * *

When Jigglypuff and Mewtwo arrive, the other smashers have been standing there waiting for like 2 minutes straight. Jgglypuff does the same thing when she enters. Mewtwo, however, wants to be different so he goes between Luigi and Bowser and Kirby. 

"Why are all you standing here and staring like idiots?" Mewtwo asks, all the smashers turn to stare at him, "For what reason are you guys staring at eachother?"

"He called us crazy!" Kirby says, pointing at Luigi.

"Well, you all are crazy for just standing here like this! How did this start?" Mewtwo asks, his voice being very serious.

"Well," Kirby starts, "It all started when Bowser came and slammed these innocent balloons on the table!"

"They are not innocent!" Bowser yells.

"Shut up!" Mewtwo says abruptly, "Now, let's just hear Kirby's side of the story first!"

"Ahem, as I was saying, before I was RUDELY interupted," Kirby starts (again), "After Bowser slammed the balloons on the table, I came in and we were starting an argument. Then, Luigi said 'Best to stay out of it, hopefully they won't go too crazy and destroy the table itself'. Since then, we have been staring at eachother."

"All just for that reason..." Mewtwo says, about to laugh histerically, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That is one of the DUMBEST things I've ever heard! AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly, all the smachers in the room except Kirby, Bowser and Luigi are laughing histerically. Not for long. Witout any warnig, someone jumps into the kitchen from like, out of nowhere and starts spraying everyone with streamers. Yup, Ganondorf. Then, he runs as fast as he can to avoid the angry mob pursuing him...

* * *

At 5:03, Pichu finally gets off the arcade games. The manager of the mall wants to get as much money as he can (heehee) so he let pichu stay for a while longer. Pikachu is relieved when he sees Pichu climb down from that car arcade game. 

"Are you ready?" Pikachu asks Pichu.

"Yup! Ah...I just LOVE arcade games!" Pichu says with a HUGE grin on his face.

"I couldn''t tell" Pikachu says, sorta sarcastic. Pichu runs on ahead and exits through the...well, exit doors.

"At least he'll be happy on his birthday!" Pikachu says to himself and a random employee standing nearby, "I can't wait til he knows what we all have planned for him! He is going to be soooo happpy!" Pikachu races over to the doors, carrying the pizza the best he can. Pichu is standing there waiting for a cab to come. Pikachu walks slowly over to where Pichu is and is thinking of what a great day they are going to have. First, Pichu would have to open Pikachu's gift (Pikachu decided), then eat the wonderful cake Peach and Zelda made. After that, he could open the other presents and enjoy all the ice cream. Maybe Pikachu could even help Pichu use his presents (heehee). Pichu is still standing there as Pikachu approaches. The two hear a sound.

"Yes! A cab is finally going to come! Can't wait to get home man!" Pichu says very exited. But the sound isn't a cab. Suddenly, a gigantic bird comes diving down. It pickes Pichu up and starts to fly away at a high speed. Both Pikachu and Pichu are surprised at this sudden attack and they each do a thunder attack. Unfortunately for them, this bird is immune to all electric attacks. Before Pikacu can do anything more, the bird gives out a very high pitched blood curdling shriek and flies off at a high speed.

"NO! PICHU!" is all Pikachu can say...a great day suddenly came to a horrble end...

A/N: So, what did you think? Good? Bad? I'm open to any suggestions! Heehee, hoped y'all enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry, I completely forgot about Dr. Mario and Yoshi (WAY too exited writing this fic...) So...here's another chapter! It's a lot shorter than the first chapter. I need to decide whether I should have more shorter chapters, or less longer chapters...Anyways, here is chapter 2! 

A special thanks to misterfuzzums, for being my first reviewer. :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Pikachu stood there, watching as one of hs best friends was being taken away by that bird. After a few moments, a cab car came by.

"Taxi! Pikachu!" Pikachu yells at the top of his voice. The cab comes over to where Pikachus is standing.

"Hurry! I need to get to the smash mansion right away!" Pikachu says quickly.

"Where's the money?" the annoying taxi cab drives says.

"What? Fine! Here, I pay you double, just DRIVE!" Pikachu starts to yell. He knows he has to get over to the mansion as quikly as he can.

"Double! Nice. Okay, From here, We'll get there in about 25 min. That okay?" the cab driver asks.

"That's fine, just DRIVE!" Pikcahu says again as he puts the pizza next to him. No need in wasting pizza. The driver speeds as fast as he can over to the mansion. Of course he is driving carefully...

* * *

Back at the mansion, all the smashers are chasing Ganondorf. He manages to lock himself in a small room. He can hear the angry smashers slamming at the door. But, he is still very proud of himself and starts to laugh histerically. When the smashers are finally able to break down the door, Ganondorf jumps out a window...Unfortunately for him, this room is on the 3rd floor...and the window is right above a ton of random thornbushes. Some people can say he deserves it. The other smashers just watched from above, watching Ganondorf fall right into...the bushes...

* * *

When Pikachu and the cab driver arrive at the mansion, Pikachu thanks the driver profusely and races over to the entrace carrying the pizza. He rings the doorbell and all the smashers, excluding Ganondorf, inside scramble to get to the door. Young Link notices that it is Pikachu.

"Hey, everybody! They're here! Get ready!" Young Link yells as he watches the other smashers get into their positions.

"One...Two...THREE!" Yells Young Link as he opens the door. All the smashers inside yell out "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" in unison. They are all happy until they see Pikachu with a somber face and without Pichu.

"Where's Pichu?" Mewtwo asks, suddenly becoming very worried. Before Pikachu could reply, Ganondorf comes in (How?) and sprays Pikachu with streamers.

"HAHAHA! Happy Birthday!...Where's Pichu?" Ganondorf asks, looking around at all the angry smashers, "You mean I wasn't able to spray Pichu!"

"NO!" Pikachu yells, "SOME STRANGE BIRD CAPTURED HIM! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"Um...heheheh...Sorry?" Ganondorf says quickly as he is being bombarded by the other smashers, except Mewtwo and Jigglypuff.

"Strange bird? What did this bird look like, Pikachu?" Mewtwo asks with a worried look on his face.

"Well," Pikachu begins, "He was very big, probably 3 times as big as Bowser. His feathers were bright orange..."

"Bright ORANGE! I think I know who that is!" Mewtwo says, getting a little excited. Not as much as either Pikachu or Jigglypuff, though.

"...and his beak was more of a dark orange." Pikachu finishes.

"Yes. I know exactly who that bird is" Mewtwo states. Right after he says that, the brawling smashers stop and look to where Mewtwo is. That was kind of hard for Ganondorf though...

"All the creatures that know him call him the Shadow. If you ever hear a strange sound like that again Pikachu, it is sure to be him. His cry is called the 'Call of the Shadow'. No one knows exactly where he lives, but whenever he captured someone, nobody saw him/her ever again..." Mewtwo explains. The smashers start to look worried. That last line Mewtwo stated, 'whenever he captured someone, nobody saw him/her ever again...' brought up the fear in everyone. The main question is, will they ever be able to see Pichu again?...

A/N: WAY shorter than the last chapter. Was this chapter good? Bad? Please Review dudes! Oh yeah, I got the 'Call of the Shadow' and the Shadow bird from a dream I had a long time ago. I thought the Shadow was pretty sweet...:)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Another chapter...on the same day! (I'm way too hyper) :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Pichu is still struggling to escape, but to no avail. The Shadow just laughs at Pichu's failed attempts.

"Oh yeah! Forgot to ask...WHO ARE YOU!" Pichu finally askes, very frustrated.

"I...M...Z...SHADOW!" the Shadow screeches loudly as he carries Pichu to where ever he lives.

"Shadow? SHADOW? AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Pichu laughs histerically, "What kind of name is THAT for a bright orange bird!  
AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" At least Pichu found some way of enjoying himself in this hectic time.

"Shut up!" the Shadow replies, "Aha! Were almost there"

"...Almost where?..." asks a pretty perplexed Pichu.

"The Cave of Evac!...The place where I spend most of my time!...Hmhmhm.." the Shadow explains.

"Ooh! Are there arcade games there?" Pichu asks hopefully.

"Um...No." the Shadow replies sternly.

"No? BUT I LIKE ARCADE GAMES! NOOOOO!" Pichu yells. The Shadow is very disgruntled at the fact that the one creature he picked up just HAD to be one of those annoying ones...which is quite helpful on Pichu's behalf...

* * *

"So...what do you think we should do, Mewtwo?" Pikachu asks. 

"Well...Legends say that the Shadow lives at the Cave of Evac. Only problem is, there are five different entrances to the Cave of Evac. The best way to approach this is to split into five groups: 4 groups of five, 1 group of four. They pretty much are all the same so...How would you guys like to split up?" Mewtwo says.

"Best if we get into groups where no one is likely to fight with eachother." Mr Game and Watch states, "Otherwise, we may get nowhere"

"Good point!" Mewtwo replies, "So...how shall we do this?"  
Just then a random character appears outta nowhere...Sorta resembles Raichu.

"Um...so the choices are: Bowser, Captian Falcon, DK, Dr. Mario, Falco, Fox, Ganondorf, Ice Climbers, Jigglypuff, Kirby, Link, Luigi, Mario, Marth, Mewtwo, Mr. Game and Watch, Ness, Peach, Pikachu, Roy, Samus, Yoshi, Young Link, and Zelda." The character that resembles Raichu says. Then, the character that resembles Raichu leaves.

"Was that at all helpful?" Samus asks.

"Well, whoever that was, said all our names in alphabetical order..." replied Kirby, holding a random balloon.  
"Really? That's awesome!" replied Pikachu, "Wonder how he knew that"

"Well..." Mewtwo says, thinking of how they are going to do this.

"DUDE! We dln't have much time to contemplate about this! Pichu's live could be endangered!" Jigglypuff states.

"Jigglypuff is right!" Mario replies, "Um...How are we going to do this"

"UGH! Okay, why don't we all get into the groups we WANT to be in. Let's say, we all have 10 mintues t do this!" Jigglypuff explains, obviously pretty worried about Pichu.

* * *

So the smashers spent 10 minutes getting into their different groups. Meanwhile... 

As Pichu and the Shadow are traveling, Pichu keeps on annoying the Shadow with one repeating question.  
"Are we there yet?" Pichu asks for like...the twentieth time.  
"NO!" the Shadow replies furiously.  
"Are we there yet"  
"NO"  
"Are we there yet"  
"NO"  
"Are we there yet"  
"NO"  
"Are we there yet"  
"NO"  
"Are we there yet"  
"NOOOO!  
"Are we there yet"  
"NOOOOOOOO! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE!" the Shadow asks, very angry.  
"Because I don't FEEL LIKE IT! Besides, I like asking questions!" Pichu replies innocently.  
"Questions? You've only been asking me ONE question for the past 5 minutes!" the Shadow replies, seems as if he is about to blow.  
"Oh! Does that mean you wouldn't mind if I asked a DIFFERENT question than!" Pichu asks.  
"Well...I guess so!" the Shadow replies.  
"Okay...How far is your house form here, aka-Are we there yet?" Pichu asks, tryig to annoy the Shadow even more.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the Shadow screams really loudly. Anyone within the vicinity of a couple of miles could probably here that...

* * *

A/N: Heehee, I say, GO PICHU! Anyways, that is the finish of the third chapter! Did you think this chapter was Good? Bad? (I know, repeats, repeats...) R&R! The next chapter, chapter 4-title: chapter 4!...:) 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Another chapter! Just finished several projects so...I'll take a break and write another chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Now, Pichu and the Shadow are getting VERY close to the Cave of Evac.

"Are we there yet?" Pichu asks, possibly for the last time.

"OH MY GOSH WILL U JUST SHUT UP!" the Shadow yells, furious now.

"NOOO! I'll do what I WANT! Besides, I am your guest!" Pichu replies, pretty hopeful on the guest part.

"You aren't my guest!" the Shadow replies, flying into the Cave of Evac.

"I'm...not?" Pichu asks, suddenly becoming very depressed.

"NO!" the Shadow replies as he throws Pichu into the cave, "If you were my guest, I wouldn't snatch you, take you away and bring you to a weird place, now would I"

"Yeah ya would!...Oh my gosh! I completely forgot! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY!" Pichu yells, kinda surprised.

"Oh now isn't that nice?" the Shadow replies.

"HEY! That is why you brought me here, I AM YOUR GUEST! You just wanted to celebrate my birthday by yourself! So self centered..." Pichu replies.

"What? NO! I brought you here as my---" the Shadow started.

"GUEST! Why do you deny it?" Pichu interrupts. He walks a little ways into a small crevice in the wall. He looks inside and gets really exited at what he sees...

* * *

So...the smashers back at the mansion finally got into different groups...after 25 minutes actually. 

"Okay!" Mewtwo says, "So this is how we all want it: 1) Mario, Dr. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Peach. 2) Bowser, DK, Cap. Falcon, and Ganondorf (he secretly has streamers...). 3) Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, Ness, and Kirby. 4) Zelda, Link, Young Link, Marth, and Roy. 5) Falco, Fox, the Ice Climbers, Samus and Mr. Game and Watch. How's that?"

"Great with me!" Peach replies, "As long as I'm not with, 'He whose name must not be said, for it will bring terror to everybody in the UNIVERSE"

"HEY!" Bowser replies, he knew she was talking about him.

"Now, now. STOP ARGUING!" Link yells aloud.

"Oh yes! Now you're being helpful..." Zelda says.

"What?...HEY! I was being helpful earlier!" Link replied.

"No you weren't"  
"Yes I was"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"NO YOU WEREN'T"  
"YES I WAS"

"Guys, will you CALM DOWN? I Can't believe I'm being more mature than my older self.." Young Link states.

"HEY!" Link replies, suddenly turning and glaring at Young Link. Marth and Roy just stand there in shock. Why did they have to go ahead and be part of that group.

"They're hopeless..." Nana and Popo stated in unison.

* * *

A/N: That's it for chapter 4! (yeah, yeah, short) :) R&R! Hm...the chapters after this will most likely get longer! Until then, CYA! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Another chapter! This chapter is going to be a little bit longer than the last chapter and kinda strange. Also...I HAVE NO HOMEWORK! THAT MEANS I may be able to write several chapters today...Heeheehee, I am enjoying life write now!...I know! Write is right, okay?

* * *

**Chapter 5**

After all the fighting ceased within the groups, they all headed off. Of course, the groups traveled together because there are five entrances in the same general area. Several hours later.

"Hey! Where did Ganondorf go?" DK mentions. All the characters look around and..well, they don't see Ganondorf.

"Ugh! Where did that idiot go this time!" Mewtwo yells. So all the smashers start yelling Ganondorf's name...Even after 25 minutes of name calling (not in that way...), they couldn't find him.

"Maybe we should move on..." Pikachu states.  
He is getting more and more worried about Pichu and there's Ganondorf...wasting time.

Out of the Blue (Actually a forest...), Ganondorf FINALLY appears (took him a while!). The smashers were about to...well, yell at him for wasting valuable time when another figure appeared right beside him...

* * *

"ARCADE GAMES!" Pichu screams as he runs into the little crevice in the cave wall, "You liar! You said there weren't any arcade games here!". He runs inside and starts playing a car game...similar to the one he was playing earlier.

"What? Solarstorm!" the Shadow screeches, "I thought I told you NOT to get the arcade game!" A bird that looks just like the Shadow comes walking in through a random hole...except this bird is a lot smaller and only about twice as big as Pichu.

"Aw! But arcade games are the best! How did you find out?" Solarstorm replies.

"Oh, this incredibly annoying little electric mouse I picked up today yelled it out." the Shadow replied.

"Mouse? Where?" Solarstorm asks as he walks into the crevice. He sees Pichu and gets very excited.

"A playmate!" Solarstorm screams as he races over to where Pichu is. Pichu is so focused in the game that he doesn't even notice that Solarstorm exists...

* * *

The other figure Ganondorf is walking with can be none other than...Darth Vader! "Um...Who is that Ganondorf?" Kirby asks, still holding a random balloon.

"Oh yes..Ahem, let me introduce to you my good friend Darth Vader!" Ganondorf says excitedly as Darth Vader starts weirdly taking several bows.

"Your good friend? Yeah..." Young Link says, "Whatever you say.."

"Okay..." Fox says, ready to shoot Darth Vader...Before he is able to though, both Ganondorf and DarthVader take out really BIG cans of streamers and start spraying everybody...

* * *

A bird that looks like Solarstorm, but is a little bit bigger is watching as Ganondorf and Darth Vader spray the unlucky smashers.

"Heeheeheeheehee! You have turned to the dark side Ganondorf..." the strange bird says, laughing. Suddenly Ganondorf appears next to her.

"Um...I was already on the dark side." Ganondorf says, holding the almost empty can of streamer substance stuff in his hand.

"GAH!" the strange bird replies, "Where did you come from?"

"Over there..." Ganondorf replies, wondering what the I.Q. of this bird is.

"Oh...of course..and yes, you are already on the dark side, but..." the bird begins.

"But...Wait! You mean...I...am...going...to...turn...good?" Ganondorf says, almost fainting.

"Where did you get that idea from?" the puzzled bird asks. Ganondorf just stands there with his mouth wide open.

"What an idiot..." the bird says to herself and she flies away to where the Cave of Evac is. Ganondorf stands there 25 mintes straight while the other smashers are tackling Darth Vader...

* * *

The bird arrives at the Cave of Evac, while Ganondorf is STILL standing in that same position... "Father!" the bird says to the Shadow, "I'm back"

"Xastar! Took ya a while!" the Shadow replies, "So...How many were there"

"I counted 24 papa!" Xastar replies.

"Hm...this may be more difficult than I thought..." the Shadow says, contemplating about something...

* * *

A/N: That was a strange chapter...OH! Next chapter DONE! Yeah! Dude! Yay! Man!...um...uh...YES! So, whaddya think of that! Woohoo! (WAY too hyper...) Heehee. Done with chapter 5! Next chapter: Chapter 6...:) That was short, but not as short as the last chapter...Review dudes! Oh yeah: disclaimer-I DON'T OWN DARTH VADER EITHER! (Didn't want to mention that earlier...) 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Oh! Another chapter dudes! Wow...before I get WAY too hyper, I'll start...

* * *

_**Random stewf**_

Okay, this is the deal...er, map! As in, the way the smashers travel!  
SSBM m.---Forest---KQ City---More forest---Cave of Evac.  
As in, they go from SSBM m. through the forest, to KQ city, through more forest, to the Cave of Evac!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

25 minutes have passed and Ganondorf is still standing in that same position . The other smashers...well...are still attacking Darth Vader.

"Gah! STOP!" Darth Vader says in a dark, mysterious voice.

"NO WAY!" Bowser says, "This is quite fun!" Suddenly, Yoda appears out of nowhere and says: "USE THE FORCE"

"HEY! That's my line!" Obi-Wan Kanobi comes into the scene out of nowere, looking quite mad.

"But I like that line...FINE!" Yoda yells as he disappears abruptly.

"Alright...Darth Vader! Use the force!" Obi-Wan Kanobi says. Everybody looks at him.

"Why are you telling me that?" Darth Vader says in a weird dark, mysterious, confused voice.

"Um...I don't know!" Obi-Wan Kanobi says, leaving quite quickly. Darth Vader saw this as a good opportunity to run away. So he did. But before he was completely out of the area, he said in a deep, dark, mysterious voice: "Just remember, I AM YOUR FATHER!". Then, he left fairly quickly after that.

"Um...What was he talking about?" Zelda asks, still kinda annoyed with Link.

"Don't ask us!" the Ice Climbers reply. Pikachu sees Ganondorf and shocks him without warning.

"Ah!...Why did ya DO THAT? I actually got in a comfortable position ya know!..." Ganondorf yelps out.

"Um...Yeah, Whatever you say Ganondorf...By the way, what were you talking about with the bird?" Pikachu asks.

"Well, we were talking about..." Before he finishes, Ganondorf faints abruptly. He remembered the conversation about him turnng good.

"What's with him?" Mario asks.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?" Pikachu replies, anything else said would get him quite annoyed. Without any more conversing, DK, Cap. Falcon, and Bowser stay to help Ganondorf (they are in the same group), as everybody else heads to KQ city. KQ city is a...fairly large city. And everybody who lives there is EXTREMELY HAPPY. Maybe it was a good thing that one group stayed behind...

The smashers are surprised as they enter the city. It seems like there is an ongoing party going on there all the time (No, not a drinking party...). All over there are tons of random cakes, random presents for random people, really bright and shiny tinsel, random cans of streamers (Ganondorf...), and of course...

"...BALLOONS!" Kirby screams with delight as he races over to where the balloons are. A really creepy looking clown is holding them (A/N: I don't like clowns, okay?). The clown is offering Kirby ONE of the balloons...just ONE! So Kirby decides he is forced to say...

"...LOOK! A DISTRACTION!". The clown turns around quickly as he feels Kirby tackles him and take the balloons away. Kirby starts to run away but is suddenly lifted off the ground! Kirby's too light to be able to stay on the ground. The other smashers desperately try to get Kirby down while the clown is angrily yelling. All attempts to save the now very happy Kirby fail. They watch as Kirby floats up into the sky. Without any warning whatsoever, Kirby is sprayed with streamers...

"GANONDORF!" Kirby yells out, quite mad at this point. This time the other smashers didn't get mad at Ganondorf, they are actually quite happy with him. Maybe the streamers could help bring down! Unfortunately, Ganondorf ran out of streamers and he was too dazed to get any of the other streamers right around him (He did just wake up from fainting...). The other smashers did not have as much practice with the streamer shooting...

"Hey! Can Link and Young Link use arrows?" Ness suggests. That was a good idea, but one: If they pop the balloons, Kirby may fall down...a little fast (for they knew he would just be thinking about the innocent balloons) and two: Kirby was floating away at a very fast rate. Of course, Dr. Mario may help with any inuries...But it is all too late. Kirby, who is actually enjoying himself very much, is extremely far away...they cannot catch up with him easily...

* * *

Meanwhile, Kirby is watching the other smashers, seeing them frantically try to help him, but hey! He is totally enjoying himself and wants that to last! He keeps floating along, watching the marvolous view. He can see everything from up there! Everything is going great...for him at least. After a few minutes of aimless floating, he floats above a really big looking hole. He thinks nothing of it until something comes out of the hole...

* * *

Solarstorm watches Pichu play the arcade game for a few seconds. Knowing Pichu doesn't knew he is here, Solarstorm creeps up behind Pichu and screams "BOO!" (used too often...oh well!). Pichu suddenly leaps up like he has never leaped before and tackles Solarstorm...

* * *

A/N: Heeheehee...Hahaha...AHAHAHAHAHAHEEHEEHEE! Done with this chapter! Wow, there was less dialogue and more...paragraphs. Was that confusing at all? Cuz when I read it again...Anways, Reviw dudes! What did ya'll think about THAT! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!...Way too hyper (again). Oh yeah, and for those who haven't read Streek-has-returned471's 'Adventures of Kirby, Pichu and Young Link' fic, I HIGHLY recommend you all read it! That fic rules! READ IT NOW! NOW! NOW! Dude! I am WAAAAAY TO HYPER! Oh yeah, I put major emphasis on HIGHLY! That is how a hyper, random person does things!...Yeah. Next chapter: chapter 7! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: YOYO! Ahahaahahahaha! Okay, another chapter! Pretty much, one chapter update a day! Don't know if that's going to keep up though... I never seem to have enough to do.

* * *

Random stewf Okay, justaletyaknow, Kirby passed above the hole at the same time Pichu tackled Solarstorm.

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

Alright, we last left off at: He thinks nothing of it until something comes out of the hole...(Kirby!)

What came out of the hole? Well, you shall find out later!...Agh! Okay! It was...

"...THE SHADOW!" Kirby screams as he sees the Shadow come flying out of the hole at a high speed. He floats above the bewildered Kirby and stares down. He leaves Kirby in suspense as he just...well, stays above him. Kirby is still floating away from the hole, hoping the Shadow wouldn't attack him, even though it is unlikely he won't. As Kirby floats away from the hole, the Shadow dives down into the hole.

"Okay...Wonder what that was all about..." Kirby says to himself. Too strange. Why would the Shadow ignore him? Who knows! Kirby just keeps floating away, forgetting that he actually arrived at the Cave of Evac. Kirby keeps floating away...where he is going? Nobody knows...

* * *

"Aeee!" Solarstorm screams as Pichu is tackling him. After a moment or two (U decide), Pichu stops and looks at Solarstorm.

"Who are you? And why did you SCARE me like that?" Pichu asks.

"Um...I didn't know you were that strong!" Solarstorm replies.

"You really think so?" Pichu says, looking very exited.

"Um...yeah. So...I'm guessing you're the annoying little mouse my father was talking about." Solarstorm informs...yeah.

"ANNOYING! I FOR ONE AM NOT ANNOYING...I JUST LIKE ASKING QUESTIONS! I like to be INFORMED about WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND ME!" Pichu yells back.

"Agh!" Solarstorm replies, "Okay! I get it! Just don't yell like that! Hurts my ears!"

"Um...I have bigger ears than you..." Pichu states.

"Huh? Oh! That you do...that you do!" Solarstorm states, kinda weird.

"So...How is your life going?" Pichu asks innocently.

"Well, besides the fact that you tackled me just now, I am doing quite fine actually. You?" Solarstorm asks.

"Good and Bad. It's sweet going on this adventure, but at the same time the fact that your father just goes and Poke-naps me sucks!" Pichu replies, starting to glare innocently at Solarstorm (glare innocently?...). Just then, the Shadow comes in looking very grim.

"How's your life going...the SHADOW!" Pichu yells, irritated with him. Suddenly, the Shadow bursts out laughing.

"HEY! WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" Pichu asks, getting madder by the second. The Shadow still stands there laughing hysterically.

"Okay...I think he is going officially crazy man!" Solarstorm states.

"Oh yeah!" Pichu says, in full agreement with Solarstorm. After a few minutes of Pichu and Solarstorm staring at the Shadow, he finally stops laughing.

"HEY!" the Shadow changes his tone VERY quickly, "I AM NOT CRAZY! I just saw this random little guy floating on balloons...AHAHAHAHAHAHA! The balloons were just carrying him away! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the Shadow starts laughing hysterically. Pichu and Solarstorm start laughing also. Of course, if Pichu had known it was Kirby... well, he still might have laughed. Just not as much... Xastar comes in and shakes her head at the unruly sight...at least it was unruly to her...

* * *

So, the smashers have now arrived at the cave, for they saw that Kirby went above the cave. "So...Mewtwo," Ness starts to ask, "Now what do we do?"

"Well, first of all, let's split up into our groups!" Mewtwo says. So the smashers split up. 3 groups of five, 2 groups of four. Mewtwo's group of four decided to go through the first entrance. Mario's group go through the second entrance. The swordsmen (not really Zelda...) go through the third entrance. DK's group go through the fourth entrance.

"HEY! WHY DID YA SAY DK'S GROUP?" Bowser says angrily.

"Well...um..." Lactopi replies.

"Because, I AM THE COOLEST!" DK yells out. Suddenly that group starts a mini civil war among themselves.

"...It's because DK has the shortest name!" Lactopi states, "SO STOP FIGHTING! You are DELAYING the story!"

"Okay...THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Captain Falcon replies. He does have a fairly long name. Anyways, the last group goes through the last entrance...Fox, Falco, the Ice Climbers, Mr. G & W, and Samus...(Who's the leader of that group)

"ME!"" Mr Game and Watch says proudly.

"(I wasn't talking to you...)" the ne'er-8er replies.

"Oh..." Mr. Game and Watch says quietly and then walks into the last entrance.

* * *

A/N: Hm...weird place to stop. Anyways, I would now like to say THANKS to all my reviewers! I have sooo much fun writing this story and you all motivate me so...(once again) THANK U 4 ALL Z REVIEWS! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hayo! Ear eye M again! Heehee, Another chapter has arrived! Ne'er-8er sounds like never ate her...Anyways, it was NARRATOR! Ya didn't know that...

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"OMEGA I'M SOOO HUNGRY!" Kirby yells out into...well, the vast openness. A random bird that is flying by at quite a high speed stops and stares at Kirby. After a couple of moments, the bird BURSTS out LAUGHING! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Good one. Well, Kirby isn't too pleased at this.

"SHUT UP! I really AM hungry..." Kirby replies, quite irritated.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the bird just keeps on laughing. Kirby, having enough of this, sucked the bird up...

* * *

First Entrance

"Why is it so dark in here?" Jigglypuff asks, skipping into deep darkness of the cave.

"Because it feels like it!" Mewtwo replies.

"What is 'it'?" Jigglypuff asks. Mewtwo rolls his eyes, knowing that Jigglypuff can't see him.

"Oh, never mind. OW!" Mewtwo stumbles on a big stick (speak softly and carry a BIG stick!), "HEY! A torch! Ness, could you light this...where are you? NESS!" Ness comes outta nowhere and tackles Mewtwo. Mewtwo jumps and starts hitting Ness with the torch.

"Ah! Hey...STOP!" Ness yells as he is being attacked by a BIG stick (while Mewtwo 'speaks' softly). Mewtwo stops hitting Ness and lets out a sign of relief.

"Oh, it's only you...WHY DID YA DO THAT!" Mewtwo yells.

"Because, I felt like it! Just like the darkness feels like being it!" Ness replies. Suddenly, the two get into a little argument and Pikachu does several thunder attacks to light up the room. "I give up on those two!" Jigglypuff tells Pikachu.

"Yeah, me too. I guess we are forced to LEAVE WITHOUT THEM!" Pikachu says, trying to get the two feuding smasher's attention. It didn't work though. The two just keep on arguing. Pikachu and Jigglypuff wander off into the darkness...

* * *

Second Entrance

This cave is not as dark as the first entrance...in fact, it is much BRIGHTER! There are many oil lamps in the cave.

"Is there any food in here?" Yoshi asks, looking around desperately for food.

"Why are always thinking about food?" Dr. Mario asks, "Alot of what ya eat is not good for you!  
"  
"So?" Yoshi asks.

"So...You can get really sick by eating the things you eat. I mean, like the streamers you ate earlier! Streamers are HORRIBLE for you!"

"Oh well. We need to find food!" Yoshi states and suddenly runs off.

"Hey! Ugh, he's hopeless..." Dr. Mario says.

"Yup. Don't ever tell a Yoshi that what they are eating is bad fore them...they may get mad. Food is a main part of Yoshi's life ya know." Peach states.

"Oh yeah...Anyways. You guys have any idea where we are going?" Luigi says.

"No clue. I'm just glad we are not with Bowser...who knows what he could have planned to do here?" Mario says.

"You mean, 'He whose name must not be said, for it will bring terror to everybody in the UNIVERSE'!" Peach says, remembering the time she said that last time...

* * *

Third Entrance

Well, the third entrance is like the second entrance, except for the fact that there are banana peels all over the place.

"Ugh!" Link yells, "It's like DK was here before us!" A friend of DK's...Diddy Kong comes in quickly.

"HEY!" Diddy Kong yells and races out.

"Huh?..." Roy asks, quite confused.

"What do you call two banana peels? A pair of slippers! AHAHAHAHAHA! I crack myself up whenever I say that...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Young Link says, now rolling in the banana peels from laughing so hard.

"Okay...I think Y. Link is going...well, crazy." Zelda states.

"And earlier he said he was more mature than me..." Link states. Suddenly Young Link gets up with a mad look on his face.

"I still say that!" He says, crossing his arms. No sooner had he said that, did he fly back down laughing like crazy again.

"Yeah..." Marth says, trying to avoid all the banana peels the best he could. Roy figured out that he could be quite entertained by burning the banana peels with his sword...

* * *

Fourth Entrance

The fourth entrance had...many rocks blocking it (of course it did). For Bowser, DK, Cap. Falcon, and Ganondorf, the rocks were quite easy to move. After Bowser idiotically cracked a rock at the bottom of the wall (they were supposed to MOVE them, not CRACK them open...), all the rocks started falling down at a high speed. DK and Captain Falcon are quite fast, so they both were able to move outta the way. Bowser just hid inside his very protective shell. Ganondorf shot all the rocks with streamers...

* * *

Fifth Entrance

The fifth entrance...well, let's just say, after a few moments of walking, the group came across a big pit filled with lava. It extended around a corner. In other words, there was NO way they could jump across. The smashers just looked at the pit. It was something like this: The o's representing the lava and the 1's representing the wall. X's represent land. S is where they start at. F is where they need to be.  
11111111111  
XXFoooooo1   
XXX11111o1  
XXX11111o1   
111111111S1   
111111111X1   
"Um...Now what do we do?" Popo asks. The other smashers (except Nana), are contemplating as to what they should do next. Suddenly, Mr. Game and Watch notices that there are some random pictures on the wall. Well, there are horizontal lines...

* * *

Inside the Cave of Evac...Yeah

(A/N: Hm...You are probably wondering how the Shadow got jn. Like, what entrance did he go through? A secret one)

After Pichu, Solarstorm, and the Shadow got through with their little laughter fest, the Shadow offered Pichu some tea.

"Why does it always have to be tea?" Pichu asks.

"Well...I don't know! What do you like?" the Shadow asks.

"Uh...I'd really like some WATER right now." Pichu says.

"Why did you put emphasis on WATER?" Solarstorm asks.

"Because water is vital to everybody's survival!" Pichu replies, looking very proud of himself.

"Hm...that's right!" the Shadow states, "Alrighty then! I shall get you some water!" The Shadow and Solarstorm walk out the entrance to the random little room. Pichu starts to play the arcade games again. After several games, he notices that the others have not come back. As he heads over to the door...

* * *

Kirby!

Kirby spit the bird out and the bird when falling, falling...Yeah...so Kirby, after a couple of hours floating in the air, is EXTREMELY hungry now. He does not want to let go of the balloons, but he is pretty hungry...So, he does something quite desperate...He takes one of the balloons down and sucks it up. He finds that satisfying and sucks up the other balloons one by one. Before he realizes it, he starts falling...

* * *

A/N: Heehee, another chap-chap done! Oh yeah, what Kirby does in the paragraph above was Master Disaster's idea! I just HAD to do that...I was actually getting writer's block on that random adventure...so, THANK EW! Wait...a ew is a ...FINE! THANK U! Next chap-chap, chapter 7! I'm actaully amazed that I am able to that map thingy for entrance 4...Wasn't sure if it would let me do that! That is soooo sweet! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Chapter NO!...I mean, Nine! Yeah, yeah. So...my life is going pretty gr8 right now. Okay, so the map in the last chapter was...a little screwed. Especially where it said 'S'. HEEHEEEHEEEEHEEEEE! Before anything else happens (aka-meteor coming down and destroying my house...just my house, including my computer), I shall quickly write...

* * *

**_Random stewf_**

What the heck! Let's start with...the first entrance dudes!...Pokemon...yeah.

Some random dude wearing a laptop (i'm serious) comes by and says:

"GET ON WITH THE STORY!...NO! METEOR!" he says, running away at a high speed...

Okay, here tis the story for all those who want to read and do NOT, repeat, do NOT want to hear me...continue...yeah.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_First Entrance_

Pikachu and Jigglypuff wander off into the darkness...and the other two are still feuding. (yeah...) After about...let's say, 5 minutes, Ness notices that the other Pokemon are gone.

"Uh..." Ness starts, "Where are Jigglypuff and Pikachu?" Mewtwo suddenly looks around also.

"Oh...well. Um...I don't know!" Mewtwo answers, still looking.

"But your a psychic kitty!" Ness states.

"Yeah, and you're a psychic little boy...what's the difference? Oh wait! There is a difference!" Mewtwo says, staring at the now confused Ness.

"Uh...what are you talking about?" Ness asks, still quite confused.

"THAT right there proves that I'm smarter than you! AHAHAHA!" Mewtwo states, laughing.

"WHAT?" Ness yells, getting quite irritated (i like that word...irritated.). The two characters get into ANOTHER argument! Well, so goes the life of a psychic. Anyways, Pikachu and Jigglypuff are still wandering ahead and run into some trouble...

* * *

_Second Entrance_

Yoshi, after racing into the deep interior of the cave, finally found some 'food'.

"WOW!" he yells out happily as he races over to a fruit basket. Unfortunately for him, that wasn't really fruit...it was froute! Fruit that was found on the streets in some random city. Who knows where it came from? Well, Yoshi doesn't really care about that right now. All he cares about is his stomach...

Meanwhile, both Mario's , Peach, and Luigi were trying to get past some very annoying margarine flies (butterflies okay?)

"You can't catch us!" a little blue margainefly screams. There are tons of them...well, annoying the four smashers.

"Ugh!" Peach yells, "They're in my hair!" She was right. They were...everywhere (ya couldn't tell..). They even blocked the exits! Suddenly, some really BIG butterfly came outta nowhere (think he warped?) and fluttered in front the four smashers. This butterfly looks menacingly at them and, using it's psychic powers (everything tends to be psychic in these caves, okay?), he lifts a really strange looking sword. It is all curvy...Anyways, so the smashers there are in...well, trouble. There was NO way they could escape, unless risking running through the butterflies guarding the entrance...they might have fared better there. Too late now...Just as the butterfly was...well, going to end their lives (heehee...why do they have to be saved? hmhmhmhm...), the other margarine flies started screaming and scattered all over the place.

"What is going on?" the BIG butterfly asks angrily, "I was just getting to the good part!"

"Oh thanks!" Peach yells. Why did all the other butterflies scatter?...YOSHI ARRIVED (and started having a gr8 feast!)

* * *

_Third Entrance_

"Roy," Marth says, "What are you doing? Do you want to light the whole cave on fire!"

"A cave on fire? That's new...well, maybe not." Roy replies, still burning the banana peels with his sword.

"Young Link!" Zelda yells, "GET OUT OF THE BANANA PEELS! You're driving me nuts!"

"You mean, I'm driving you BANANAS and nuts!" Young Link replies, still laughing on the floor.

"I hate bananas..." Link states, "Just ta let ya know, I'm never going to eat another banana in my life!"

"What if DK gets you one for your birthday?" Zelda asks, avoiding the banana peels.

"Well...I MAY consider eating it." Link replies.

"Oh...but wouldn't that break his heart?" Zelda asks, with a strange look in her eyes.

"Not that I know of" Link replies, deciding to use his sword to get through all the banana peels...yeah.

"Aw! You're so mean!" Zelda yells, getting mad at Link.

"What?" Link asks stupidly. Zelda stops in her tracks and glares at Link.

"You heard me..."Zelda says, quite meaningly.

"Oh...you wanna fight?" Link asks. Suddenly, the two go after each other. Young Link finally gets up and starts to root for Zelda.

"Hey!" Link yells, "WHY ARE YA ROOTIN' FOR HER?"

"Because, she is more mature than you...and I am still more mature than you. So why should I be rooting for someone less...mature than myself?" Young Link inquires, seeing Link glaring at him from time to time.

"This is never going to end!" Marth states.

"Yeah," Roy replies, "I would love to see at least 5 seconds of those two not fighting!...At least in this cave." Marth and Roy decide to scout ahead and leave the other three behind...to themselves.

* * *

_Fourth Entrance_

Ganondorf shot all the rocks with streamers...now, that wasn't very intelligent! DK and C.Falcon stood outside, coughing from all the dust coming from the cave. Ganondorf...well, we'll get to him later. Bowser, after he thought it was safe enough, came out of his shell and observed all the...rubble.

"Whoa...Where is everybody?" Bowser asks. DK and C.F. come in.

"Wow! That was crazy..." Captain Falcon states. The trio look around but cannot see Ganondorf. After 25 minutes of moving all the rubble, they STILL cannot find Ganondorf.

"Maybe he disintegrated?" DK suggests.

"No...you don't disintegrate by rocks...unless of course they...nah! There is no way that I know of that you can disintegrate by rocks" C. Falcon explains.

"I know! I just like that word!" DK states, seeing an irritated Captain Falcon. Bowser, looking quite tired suggested that they all go. It would be quite fruitless (he thinks) to continue onward and they are wasting time. So, the three moved on, hoping that Ganondorf would still be alive (sort of...). He didn't die with the falling into the rosebushes...I think (well, that's nice to know i still think!...)...

* * *

_Fifth Entrance_

"HEY!" Mr. Game and Watch yells, "Look. there are horizontal lines n the walls. Maybe I could go across on those!"

"Hm...that may work!" Fox says, getting a little excited now...The other smashers watch as Mr. Game and Watch tries this feat. IT WORKS! The only problem is...that there are 2D enemies here..heehee. Fox and Falco try to help out with their lasers and the ice climbers with their ice block thing...yeah. Samus decides to guard the entrance just in case if some mad doctor or someone came in. And now would ya look at that? A mad doctor comes in.

* * *

_Inside the Cave of Evac...Yeah_

As Pichu heads over to the door...a random rock suddenly covers the entrance! Pichu suddenly realizes something. The two birds were playing a trick on him all that time! His thought was confirmed when he heard a snicker coming from behind the door and a switch being pulled. What was the switch for? Well, the arcade game suddenly caught on fire...and there was no way for Pichu to escape...

* * *

_Kirby!_

Kirby actually was quite high in the air before he started falling. When he realizes exactly what was happening (yeah, ya could say he got a little light headed...), he realizes that he is falling right onto a mountain thing cliff...yeah. He decides to turn himself into a rock in order to avoid any random damage. He plummets down into the mountain at a high speed. He somehow crakes the 'mountain' open and falls in. He lands safely and goes back to his normal form only to be attacked by electricity. After a couple of seconds, the one electrocuting him stops. Kirby then realizes.

"Pichu?..." Kirby asks as he sees a yellow mouse staring back at him...

* * *

A/N: Sweet...okay, I really wanted to finish this and post it earlier, but I didn't have enough time (Had to go work on a project...But ended up watching a movie?). Anyways, Next chap-chap: Chapter ten! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: TEN! Chap-chap 10! Beware, I am going to be really excited when I write the next chapter because 11 is my favorite number...Anyways. Maybe I will get a little too excited and cause a meteor to fall down...Yeah.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_First Entrance_

Pikachu and Jigglypuff are still wandering ahead and run into some trouble...and I mean, some TROUBLE! They bump into...well, a giant emperor penguin! Pikachu figures that, since penguins hang out in water alot, he can easily electrocute him. So, Pikachu tries a thunder, but, unfortunately for him (like Pichu earlier), this penguin is immune to electricity...In fact, the electricity caused him to turn into a gigantic...water bottle! Filled with tons of water! The water bottle just...well, sat there and did nothing. Pikachu figured that, since water conducts electricity, he could finally destroy whatever the foe was standing in front of him. So Pikachu does a thunder, and, unfortunately for him (again..), the water bottle explodes! It sends Pikachu and Jigglypuff flying back to where Mewtwo and Ness are feuding!

Mewtwo and Ness were still feuding about the..psychic thingamajiger, when Pikachu and Jigglypuff came flying at them. Well, you could say that was an efficient way to stop them fighting...

* * *

_Second Entrance_

"Yoshi!" the four other smashers exclaimed who were once in peril. They watched as Yoshi ate all the margarine flies the best he could. After all the margarine flies were eaten by Yoshi (who enjoyed every bit of it) or were able to narrowly escape the danger of a very hungry dinosaur, there was silence in the room where only the really big margarine fly and the smashers were. Yoshi looked quite menacingly at the really big butterfly and quite hungrily if I may add (I do like math...I think I can add...). The Big margarine fly tried to escape thought the random entrances all around him, but it was futile because the random smashers blocked each entrance...

"Wait a minute...I can warp, huh?" the big butterfly (yeah, yeah, changed, changed) asks quite idiotically. The smashers, looking a little confused and thinking "yeah..." as the big butterfly just disappeared.

"AW!" Yoshi exclaims unhappily, "He would have made the gr8est part of this feast...oh well!" and with that, Yoshi skips off happily to where the random froute is.

* * *

_Third Entrance _

"So...what do we do know as the others are FEUDING?" Marth asks, getting quite annoyed.

"Wander! We could just leave the others...they probably wouldn't notice that we are leaving anyway. To focused on the fighting..." Roy replies, still burning the bananas with his sword.

"But...we are supposed to be a group!" Marth says, looking back at Link and Zelda feuding.

"Ah, just forget them. Hey! Ever tried a roasted banana?" Roy asks, picking up a...roasted banana.

"Uh...I don't think I wanna know..." Marth replies, trying to get away from Roy who has a weird look on his face as he is holding the banana.

"Aw! Please?" Roy says as he starts wandering over to where Marth is.

"NO!" Marth yells, "GET AWAY FROM ME!". Marth starts running deeper into the cave as Roy starts chasing him.

Link and Zelda stopped fighting when they heard Marth yell. The trio went racing deeper into the cave to where Marth and Roy are.

* * *

_Fourth Entrance_

Bowser, C. Falcon, and DK went wandering deeper into the cave, hoping that Ganondorf was alright (4 is better than 3 you could say...). After about 3 minutes of wandering, they don't run into anything. After 4 minutes of wandering, they don't run into anything. After 5 minutes of wandering, they don't run into anything.

"Ugh! This is soooo boring!" Bowser exclaims loudly, "Why can't something interesting happen for once?" His plea was answered when some random dude came up and started spraying them with streamers.

"Ganondorf!" Bowser yells as he and the other two smashers (who don't feel like saying anything) are being sprayed with streamers.

"I do not know of this Ganondorf that you speak of." the figure that was spraying streamers at the smashers (who really wasn't Ganondorf) says. The figure comes out of the darkness to reveal a balloon with a fake mustache wearing a sombrero! He is using psychic powers (told ya everything is psychic in these caves!) to hold the streamers and spray it at the trio.

"Muhahahahahahaha! Now you will die by streamers! Muha----" the figure was stopped by...well, someone else spraying streamers at him.

"GANONDORF!" the other smasher's yell out...kinda happily as they see Ganondorf on a ledge behind the balloon dude. So starts the Streamer Wars.

* * *

_Fifth Entrance_

"Muhaheehehahaheehahahahhihiheehee! I am a MAHAD DOCTOR! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the mad doctor yells with is eyes weirdly crossed while he is holding a banana. So that's where all the banana peels came from.

"You shall all die by my banana power! Muhahahahahaha! Say goodbye! You imbeciles! Ahaha---OW!" the mad doctor was stopped when he sqeezed the banana the wrong way and it squirted into his face. The mad doctor suddenly exploded (from the evil banana) and all that was left of him...well, there was nothing left of him. All the smashers looked quite confused at this random event. Even the 2D enemies of Mr. Game and Watch were quite confused...After several moments, everybody got back to what they were doing. They are all going to remember this strange event.

* * *

_Inside the Cave of Evac...Yeah _

"Aeeee! Pichu, Pichu, Pichuuu! What to do, what to do, WHAT TO DO!" Pichu starts panicking. The fire quickly spreads all around the room. As Pichu desperately tries to..well, figure a way outta there, a random figure suddenly appears...reavealing the creaure that resmbles Raichu!

"Greetings young Pichu! I am Rye-chew! I like to eat rye, okay? At least rye bread!" Rye-chew says, "I see you are facing a firey dilemma! Hahaha! Fear not, for I have the answer...USE THE FORCE!" Obi-wan Kanobi appears outta nowhere, looking quite mad.

"Not again! First Yoda, now you! Why does everybody have to steal my line?" Obi-wan Kanobi yells, quite mad right now.

"Okay then, I'll USE THE FORCE!" Pichu yells, deliberately trying to annoy Obi-wan Kanobi.

"NO!" Obi-wan Kanobi yells as he crashes into a wall and explodes, making the fire expand.

"Aeee! Now what to do?" Pichu yells (again) as he starts running around at high speeds. Just then, a random rock like figure comes crashing through. Pichu attacks it abruptly only to realize that he attacked some pink figure.

"Pichu..." the random pink figure says (heehee) and Pichu realizes that it really is Kirby...

* * *

A/N: Yeah, yeah. Ending wasn't the gr8est, but what the heck? Chap-chap 10 is done with! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tellin' ya, I am going to be way to hyper when I wite chap-chap 11...Alrighty then, next chapter: chapter 11! GR8EST NUMBER EVER! Heehee, Cya'll... 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Chap-chap 11 has arrived!

* * *

_Random Stewf!_

Okay, I'll start with the second entrance first...okay? I feel like being random...Don't always need to start with the first entrance...

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Second Entrance_

When Yoshi got back to where the froute was, he couldn't find it.

"NO! WHERE'D THE FROUTE GO!" Yoshi yells as he desperately tries to find it. The other four smashers come racing in and see a distressed Yoshi.

"What's wrong Yoshi?" Peach asks.

"The froute, which happens to be spelled f r o u t e, has been stolen!" Yoshi yells, "And I wasn't even near done finishing it!"

"How horrible!" Peach yells as she, Mario, and Luigi help Yoshi look around for it. Dr. Mario just stands there contemplating about the froute and what kind of nutritional value stewf it might have...well, maybe not. Who knows? He could have been thinking about some kind of experiment he could do with the froute.

So starts the 'Adventure to Find the Froute'!

* * *

_Third Entrance_

Both Link's and Zelda start laughing histerically at the sight that lay before them...Ya don't see Roy chasing Marth with a...well, now incredibly STRANGE looking banana everyday...well, maybe you do. Just haven't noticed yet.

"C'mon! Ya need to try it!" Roy yells, scaring Marth even more. Roy finally gets Marth cornered (How? well, don't ask me...). Marth has no choice but to battle Roy (well, he does have other choices...). So, the battle between Marth and Roy begins...Marth w/ a sword against Roy with a strange looking burnt banana...Guess who wins...of course, whoever Zelda cheers for, Link will cheer for the other. And Young Link...well...let's just say, he wanders off...goes on a troublesome adventure...

* * *

_Fourth Entrance_

"WELCOME TO THE AREA WHERE THE STREAMER WARS ARE HELD!" a ne'er 8er yells, "Oh wait...IT IS CALLED: THE CAVE OF EVAC-ENTRANCE FIVE!" Tons of random bats start cheering for either Ganondorf or the balloon guy...DK, C.Falcon, and Bowser cheer for Ganondorf. Bowser is actually enjoying himself. For him, it is better than celebrating Pichu's birthday...

"HERE ARE OUR CONTESTANTS! WELL...YOU ALREADY KNOW WHO THEY ARE...yeah, BUT WHATHECK! THIS TIME IT'S GANONDORF, whoever he is.., VS. THE BALLOON DUDE!" the ne'er 8er shouts happily. Where the ne'er is, nobody knows...Who the ne'er 8er is, nobody knows.

"The balloon dude. What an original name! YOU SUCK 'THE BALLOON DUDE!'" DK yells out. Suddenly, almost all the bats start throwing bananas (what's with the bananas? oh wait...) at DK, Bowser, and C. Falcon. Yeah, I guess the Balloon dude was pretty popular...he is a gr8 streamer dude...yeah.

"Ah! Why ya throwin' it at us?" Bowser yells unhappily, "DK's the one who said it!" The bats doing the throwing (of the bananas) stop and think about it. Why were they throwing the bananas at the other two? Oh yeah, because they are a group. Does that matter? No.

"Alright! Cheer for the Balloon dude and we'll spare ya from the bananas!" a bat said, obviously a leader. So, Bowser and Captain Falcon ditched DK and joined the bats. DK was left alone to be battered by bananas (in which he might come to enjoy it...)...while Ganondorf and the Balloon dude started the Streamer Wars...Who'll win? Nobody knows...

* * *

_Fifth Entrance_

When Mr. Game and Watch was successfully able to get to where the other land area was, he could not find anything that could be of any help to the other smashers.

"Uh...Now what do we do?" Mr. Game and Watch yells to the other smashers, "There isn't anything helpful over here. In fact, it is a dead end! Can't find any way outta this...Oh wait!" Mr. G & W walks over to where there is a random looking lever on the wall. He gets excited and pulls it. Little does he know that...the lever is actually a firevel (fire lever...)! When he pulls it, the "wall" disappears and flames erupt in it's place!...They don't sread however. When Mr. G & W tested to see if it was real...well, he found out that this fire isn't normal.."it is class Z space fire! From the Fire company on Neptune! (Whoever knew?). Class Z is the hottest fire you can get! It is 20 times hotter than any boiling water (what?...)! Haha...I am a ne'er 8er from Neptune! Fine! I'll go back to the Streamer Wars!" (Okay...). Anyways.

"Um...guys? I think we have a slight problem here!" Mr. Game and Watch yells to the others.

"Don't we already have a problem?" Falco yells, getting quite frustrated at this 'series of unfortunate events.

"Hey! Did you know that if you go to a dumpster where only vents are, you get a 'series of unfortunate vents'? AHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" the Ice Climbers sater laughing at their...joke.

"Yeah..." Fox says, on the same track as Falco. When Mr. G & W tells the other smashers about the little problem, well...they are not too happy about it.

"Oh great! What are we supposed to do now?" Falco yells out, quite mad now. The Ice climbers start to get scared because...well, they are ICE climbers and they may have to face fire.

"Look on the bright side!" Samus says, "At least we know were not at a dead end...heheh.." The smashers just stare at Samus. Before anything else can occur in that exact point in time (and I mean exact!), suddenly a ton of water comes randomly rushing through the entrance! Well, whaddya know? It's the Pokemon and Ness!

* * *

_Inside the cave of evac...yeah  
__  
_

"Kirby!" Pichu yells, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Kirby replies, "Everybody split into to five group to come rescue you! Unfortunately for my group, I was...a little carried away. Get it? Carried away! AHAHAHAHAHA!..Oh yeah, I grabbed some balloons and...well, was carried away!"

"Oh! So you were the one the Shadow was talking about! That's so random...oh yeah! Everybody came to rescue me?...That't the best bithday present I have ever gotton!" Pichu says, seeming to be on the verge of tears..

"Ahem!" Rye-chew yells out, "Sorry to disrupt your...conversation, but wouldn't it be a good idea to try and get outta here?" Pichu and Kirby agree. The jump through the hole that Kirby created and..well, start climbing down...to where the 'secret entrance' is (yes, Pichu does remember it's exact location)

* * *

A/N: Chap-chap 11! Yeah, I was able to update pretty early today because...well, I was sick (now I'm feeling at ton better yes, a ton). Not very hyper that now...so...not much else to say so, next chap-chap: Chapter 12! Or, chap-chap (3)(4)!...Or (2 to the second power) times (3)!...Yeah. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Chap-Chap 12! Heehee, feeling better today...alright. Heehee, review replies! Nothin' much to say now...

* * *

_**Random Stewf!**_

Okay, I'll start with the second entrance first...again! Heehee, lettuce! (huh?...) WHAT? I don't like salads...in which that has absolutely nothing to do with the subject! Okay...

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Second Entrance_

_So starts the 'Adventure to Find the Froute!_

Alrighty then. Yoshi, Mario, Luigi and Peach go on the 'Adventure to Find the Froute'. Dr Mario...well, just stands in that same position contemplating about the mysterious froute. The smashers split up and go in four different directions. Yoshi goes North and it is the opposite way than where they all came in. As in, Yoshi is actually making progress when the others are not! Heehee, Mario goes East, Luigi goes South, and Peach goes West! Yay.

oooooo   
Yoshi is heading north and meets up with some floating puffer fish...that didn't need to be in water...yeah. There are about 24 of them and they are looking really menacing at Yoshi. In return, Yoshi looks really happy and hungry...(short)  
oooooo   
Mario, after traveling for a couple of seconds, heads into...well, a strange looking hall. There are many oil lamps...in fact, WAY too many. The hall is covered with them...so practically that there doesn't even seem to be a wall. Wait...there really isn't a wall! So random...the oil lamps are just hanging in the air...yeah. There is a ceiling however :). It is...just black. Looks like the night sky...S l e e p y...And with that. Mario weirdly falls asleep in that tiring room...(okay)  
oooooo   
Luigi has a little better luck with staying awake. Heading south, he actually goes back to the entrance...and decides to explore outside (?). Suddenly he is faced with something that he may not be able to pass. There, standing right in front of him (outside), is 'Small Hands' (Opposite of Bigfoot...). Small Hands towers over Luigi. What happens next? Well.  
oooooo   
Peach is heading East...right into a puddle of...worms.  
"Ew! OMG get them off!" Peach yells as she literally dives into the puddle of worms. Unfortunately for her, everyone else is busy at this exact point in time...

* * *

_Third Entrance_

Marth and Roy stare at each other for a few moments, Marth getting more disgusted at the...burnt banana in Roy's hand. Link and Zelda stand in awe, and Young Link, like I said before, wanders off...

Marth makes the first move, trying to dash past Roy to avoid any...conflict. Unfortunately for him, Roy started powering up his fire blade attack...and lets it go right when Marth was right in front of him. YAY! Marth is able to put up his shield RIGHT before the attack hits him.

"YES! GO MARTH!" Zelda yells.

"NO! ROY YA GOTTA DO BETTER!" Link replies, "BUT THAT WAS GR8 ANYWAYS!"

"See? You're not being that helpful right now! Heehee." Zelda says stealthily, looking at Link for a reply.

"What? Don't bring that up again!" Link replies.

"YOU'RE NOT BEING HELPFUL RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE NOT BEING HELPFUL! YOU'RE NOT BEING HELPFUL!  
YOU'RE...NOT...BEING...HELPFUL!" Zelda says, being incredibly annoying on Link's part. Now Link is EXTREMELY angry with Zelda (heehee) and he starts ANOTHER battle with her again. Marth and Roy, seeing the battle begin, start to get into comfortable positions to watch the fight (why...). Marth almost pukes when he sees Roy actually eat that burnt banana...Well, he did eat a lot before, but this one? After a while, it...well, to put it in this way, it started looking very strange. Not edible. The kind of thing Yoshi and Kirby may eat (No offense to Kirby or Yoshi).

oooooo   
Young Link, after traveling for a minute or so, came up against a really big sombrero...that actually has pretty sweet antennas. Well, there has to be something under that sombrero...:) Young Link walks over to the motionless sombrero to check it all out and something comes out...

* * *

_Fourth Entrance_

Bowser and Captain Falcon decide to join in the pelting of DK with bananas. All seems kinda lost for DK (who wants to grab all the bananas)...suddenly, Diddy Kong, Cranky Kong, Wrinkly Kong and Dixie Kong appear outta nowhere and enjoy grabbing the bananas along with Donkey Kong. Once the bats realize that the Kong's are actually enjoying the bananas, they decide to just go in and attack, trying not to disturb the Balloon Dude and Ganondorf.

Yeah, yeah. The Balloon Dude and Ganondorf...I'll get to them later. Alright, next we have.

"HEY!" The Balloon Dude and Ganondorf say in unison, looking quite menacingly at the author...wait a minute. I'm the author!. Fine! Here is the start of the 'Streamer Wars.

Since Ganondorf is quite slow in the game...wait, he's pretty fast in this story. Whatheck? Let's just say he's fast, but not as fast as the Balloon Dude! The Balloon Dude starts out shooting at Ganondorf, hoping he would get caught off guard. This is exactly what Ganondorf wanted. Ganondorf skillfully dodges the attack, by jumping on a random ledge where the bats were, and shoots down at the Balloon Dude. The Balloon Dude is shot pretty hard, but does he give up? No way! The Balloon Dude transports himself (wow) right next to Ganondorf. Now, this surprises Ganondorf and he is hit VERY hard by those streamers. In fact, he falls down from the ledge. But, he does prevail...sorta. That attack is quite surprising to Ganondorf. Since he is the one that always shoots everybody with streamers, he is not used to..being shot with them. So...Ganondorf does lose that war quite quickly (NO!), but he gets back at the Balloon Dude when he challenges him to a SSBM style battle...

* * *

_Fifth Entrance_

No greetings are able to be exchanged between the smashers because of ...well, the water. The other five smashers (the TWO ice climbers...and the others) get caught up in the water and are actually carried into the ditch with lava. Unfortunately, there is not enough water to carry them to the other side, where the land is...yeah. So the 9 smashers are now stuck in a ditch that used to be filled with lava, but now is filled with water. Pikachu jumps out right away because...well, water conducts electricity...The other smashers use their special abilities to get out, after the water starts to recede. After they all are able to get up on the land, they see Pikachu and Mr. Game and Watch conversing with eachother. Who knows what they are saying? Without any warning whatsoever, Pikachu races into the fire...

* * *

_Inside the Cave of Evac...yeah_

Pichu, Rye-chew, and Kirby have been traveling for quite some time now. They have been hiking through the rocks...which can bring on a hunger drive.

"Are you sure you know where we are going, Pichu?" Kirby asks, "I'm getting soooo hungry"

"Didn't you just swallow the balloons?" Pichu replies.

"Hm..." Kirby says, thinking, "Oh yeah! But I'm still hungry"

"Aeeee! WHAT IS THAT?" Rye-Chew screams suddenly, pointing up in the air. Pichu and Kirby look up and see a black dragon floating above them...

* * *

A/N: Hmhmhm...not quite as random as the previous chaptersm huh? Oh well! Heehee, getting closer to the climax, man! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wow! That felt...random. I need to write to write that more:   
Yeah...Next chapter, Chapter 13!...AH! 13! NO! HoRrIbLe! MaKeS mE gO cRaZy! SeE yA nExT cHaPtEr! 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's chap chap chap chap...uh...13! Yeah...ahem.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_ Second Entrance_

_ The continuation of the 'Adventure to Find the Froute!_

**Mario **is still asleep. Nothing more to say.

**Small hands** at first looks menacingly at Luigi, who happens to be just standing there...After a couple moments, Small hands stretched out his hands the best he could.

"Hello! I'm...uh...who am I? Oh yeah, Small Hands! How do ya do?" Small Hands greeted Luigi quite warmly.

Well, Luigi is just terrified and races back at full speed into the cave, not knowing where he is going. He left behind a really sad Small Hands.

"Why does everybody run away?...That's so depressing!" Small Hands says as he trudges away...quite depressed.

**Peach** is still being attacked by the menacing worms!...Actually, they're quite friendly.

"Hello!" A little worm says in a strange high pitched voice, "How are yee doin'?" Peach looks pretty terrified at this (even more so than Luigi earlier), for she had no idea little random worms could communicate to her and be quite friendly on that part. Suddenly all the little worms start asking her questions, which freaks her out even more. Her attempts to free herself from the friendly worms is futile. Just then, the Teletubbies come in, much to Peach's dismay...for they are WAY too happy at a time like this...(No offense to anyone...if any was taken...yeah)

**Yoshi** is able to eat about 10 of the puffer fish before they are able to get away. Strangely, that still doesn't satisfy him that well. So, instead of looking for the froute, he starts looking for the puffer fish...the Adventure to Find the Puffer Fish!...yeah. After looking for a little while, he makes a discovery...the puffer fish took the froute! Hmhmhmhm...is Yoshi quite happy or what?

* * *

_Third Entrance_

Marth and Roy are actually enjoying this battle between Zelda and Link quite much, heehee. Roy is eating WAY to many of the burnt banana peels, while Marth is enjoying some trail mix...where he got it from, nobody knows.

"Hahaha! Missed me! Telling ya! You're never going to be helpful!" Zelda yells, trying to provoke the already provokified (yeah, yeah. Not a real word, but it sounds cool!) Link. Before Link can reply, Ganondorf and the Balloon Dude barge in.

"GET OUTTA HERE! WE ARE PROGRAMMED TO HAVE A FIGHT IN HERE!" Ganondorf yells, then he sees Link and Zelda fighting..., "...Wait...Never mind! We can postpone it...take your good time!" Ganondorf goes over to where Marth and Roy are and gladly takes a burnt banana peel from Roy.

"What? Hey!" the Balloon Dude shouts, quite mad at the fact that his opponent has randomly postponed their fight. This is a gr8 moment for Ganondorf, seeing Link and Zelda fight...heehee.

oooooo   
What comes out of the sombrero? None other than...Jar Jar Binks!

"Hello! Meesa Jar-Jar Binks!" Jar Jar Binks says very happily.

"Ooh!" Young Link replies, "Yousa Jar Jar Binks? Meesa Young Link! (What?...)" Jar-Jar and Young Link became good friends that night...who would have known?

* * *

_Fourth Entrance_

So...Nothing much happens here. Ganondorf and the Balloon Dude left, leaving the bats and Kong's to feud...heehee.

* * *

_Fifth Entrance_

We left off with Pikachu racing into the fire...well, he successfully arrived at the other side of the fire, but he unfortunately got severely burned.

"PIKA!" Pikachu yells as he is being tormented by the flames (the flames aren't alive!...or are they?). He finds a pool of water (not worms...) and is refreshed by the coolness. While in the water, Pikachu notices a switch with a little fire symbol on it. He hits it quite easily, and now would ya look at that? The class Z fire disappears! The other smashers race in to help Pikachu. Mr. Game and Watch told them about Pikachu's plan. Pikachu planned that, if he did his quick attack, he might have been able to make it through. And he was right! Yay! Ahem, anyways.

"Pikachu! Ya shouldn't have done that!" Mewtwo yells, worried about Pikachu, "That was...dangerous!"

"I know," Pikachu says, quite weakly, "I did it for Pichu..." And with that, Pikachu faints...not able to say anything else...

* * *

_Outside the cave of Evac...yeah_

The black dragon halted in the air and looked down upon the three random dudes (heehee...he literally looked down upon them...do not the other way...yeah. Let's go on!). Pichu, Kirby and Rye-chew stared at the dragon in awe. Yeah, Kirby and Pichu DO see Bowser everyday, but they much more feared a dragon that they do not even know about. The black dragon suddenly swoops down and grabs Pichu!

"OH! NOT AGAIN!" Pichu yells out, quite annoyed. Suddenly the dragon drops Pichu, in which Pichu hits the ground very hard and says 'ow', and the dragon starts laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the dragon laughs out wierdly, confusing everybody, "I was Just kidding dude! Ahahahahaha! Yeah, OMG. Alright man! Whoo! Yeah, I'm WAY too hyper! Okay, Hello! AHAHAHA! I'm Bahaze!..."

* * *

A/N: AHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was a..interesting place to leave off, huh? Yeah, yeah. I'm starting to get a little hyper...oh yeah. Heehee, I think Jar Jar Binks, Yoda and Darth Vader are the coolset Star Wars characters! Everybody else sucks...heehee. Anyways, next chapter---14! 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Muahahahaha! 7 times 2 equals 14...

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_Second Entrance_

_**The continuation of the 'Adventure to Find the Froute'!...Sort of...**_

**Mario** is still asleep. Again. Nothing more to say...again.

**Luigi** went...somewhere. Where? Well, nobody knows!

**Small hands** is still a little depressed about the incident earlier. He wanders off to...nowhere.

**Peach** is still being annoyed by the Teletubbies. After 5 minutes of torture, she challenges them to a SSBM style battle and they gladly excepted...How would they do?...

**Yoshi** is...extremely happy. The puffer fish try to protect the froute from Yoshi, for it is very valuable to them, but it is futile against a ravenous...dinosaur that is VERY hungry...

* * *

_Third Entrance_

After 20 minutes of Zelda and Link battling, the Balloon Dude yelling at Ganondorf, and Marth, Roy, and Ganondorf enjoying the battle between Zelda and Link, Zelda and Link stop fighting, the Balloon Dude stops yelling at Ganondorf, and Marth, Roy, and Ganondorf are not enjoying the end of the fight (that was crazy:). At one point in time, Everybody stares at Ganondorf. Link and Zelda, when they finally realize that he is standing there and enjoying the fight, team up (finally) and challenge Ganondorf to a battle. The Balloon Dude joined Link and Zelda, even though he didn't even know them. So...another battle begins: Link, Zelda, and the Balloon Dude vs. Ganondorf...Who will win...Heeheehee.

oooooo

Young Link and Jar Jar Binks are still enjoying having a conversation about...something. Who knows what they are talking about?

* * *

_Fourth Entrance_

The bats, Captain Falcon, and Bowser drove the Kong's right into the third entrance...Yes, they all backed out of the fourth entrance and raced into the third entrance. There, the bats and C. Falcon cheered on the Balloon Dude, and Bowser cheered on Ganondorf while Roy burnt banana peels for the Kong's.

* * *

_Fifth Entrance_

Well, the fairly big group of smashers wander deeper into the cave, getting closer to where the Shadow is...

Outside the cave of Evac...yeah

"Hey...Bahaze!" Rye-Chew yells out happily, "I'm Rye-Chew!"

"Yeah! I'm Kirby." Kirby says happily, doing that pretty awesome "hi" taunt from SSBM...

"And I'm Pichu...DO you know the Shadow?" Pichu asks.

"The Shadow? Of course I do! Dude! My gosh...Aeeee! Where is the Shadow at this time? I have an interesting message for him...YES! Very interesting!" Bahaze replies...quite randomly in fact.

"A message? Sweet...What kind of message?" Rye-Chew asks.

"AN INTERESTING MESSAGE!" Bahaze replies.

"Oh!...Yeah! I knew that!" Rye-Chew says, trying to hold up his honor.

"Uh...The Shadow is in the cave...I was trying to get away from him!" Pichu states.

"He isn't in the cave," Bahaze says alarmingly, "HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

Sure enough, the Shadow was behind them...(then why didn't Bahaze notice? Or maybe...)

* * *

A/N: Wow...That was really short. Actually, I like to update everyday (:) and I have a lot of work to do...so CYA! Next chapter: Chapter 15 (3)(5)... 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Heehee, this chapter is longer than the last one! YAY!...Y'all couldn't tell, huh? Anyways...not much to say, except Review Replies! Yay:) Oh yeah: Hope y'all like this chapter...:)

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_ Second Entrance_

**_The continuation of the 'Adventure to Find the Froute'!...Sort of...Not really...no._**

**Mario** FINALLY wakes up after he sees a strange figure in the distance...wait, how can he see something if he's asleep? Well...

"Who are you?" the strange dudes ask. Mario quickly gets up, even though he is still a bit tired after being asleep for...a while.

"What?..." Mario replies, still tired in all (as said in the previous paragraph.

"Uh...I asked...WHO ARE YOU! You are a trespasser! Muahahahahahahahaha!" the strange dude says strangely.

"And?..." Mario asks, waking up a little more.

"And what?...Oh! And...since you are a trespasser, you must die! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the strange figure says figuratively...(?)

"Uh...yeah, whatever you say." Mario says, surprising the strange figure, "I'm looking for...what am I looking for?"

"How am I supposed to know?" the strange figure replies, still strange because it is still lingering in the shadows.

:"Hm...now that you mention it..." Mario says, quite strangely in fact.

"Hey! Ya still haven't answered my question!" the shadowed figure replies (hee).

"What question?" Mario asks, he seriously doesn't remember.

"Well...hey! What did I ask?" the strange figure asks stupidly.  
"How am I supposed to know? You were the one that asked the question!" Mario says.

"Hm...can't remember...Eh, let's just forget about that!" the strange figure says, "Wanna play a game of canasta?"

"What's that?" Mario asks, quite confused.

"It's a card game...quite fun in fact. I'm the best at it!...so far." the strange figure says proudly.

"Sure!" Mario replies, and they go play a game of canasta. Mario still doesn't know who that strange figure is. He is an ally...or is he? Ya know, take the first things he said...not very...well, Mario finds out who that strange figure is. And it is...guess! Heehee...

**Luigi** is still wandering aimlessly around in the cave. It is soooo dark where he went. Well know would ya look at that? He is in the first entrance! Where he finds that it is wet all over the place (with water...okay?). Anyways, he runs into a...

"GHOST!" Luigi yells as he runs into a...ghost, or is it? Who knows!

**Small hands** is traveling along when he finds Carnignaw, Rye-Chew's sibling.

"Hey!" Carnignaw yells, "Have you seen my brother, Rye-Chew? I've been looking for him for days!"

"Is that him?" Small Hands says, pointing to the top of the Cave of Evac. He could faintly see a Raichu...

"Wow! You're right! Thank you!" Carnignaw says as he races over to where Rye-Chew is.

"Well..." Small Hands starts, "That was the first thank you I've ever got...pretty fascinating!" Small Hands walks off, contemplating about those two words: Thank you.

**Peach vs. the Teletubbies!**

Well, let's see: Purple teletubbie-Tinkie Winkie; green teletubbie-Dipsy; yellow teletubbie-Laa-Laa; red teletubbie-Po. Wow...Hey! I don't know that naturally, I looked it up on the internet...yeah.

Yes, all four Teletubbies against Peach. That would be interesting. The match is: 3 stocks and takes place in the Cave of Evac Entrance 2...

When the battle begins, Peach races over to where Po is, and...well, attacks her with a Peach Bomber! Po goes flying quite far while singing "Fi-dit, fi-dit, fi-dit!" and gets K.O'd...yeah, these Teletubbies are pretty weak. Suddenly, Laa-Laa comes up behind Peach and throws her big bouncy orange ball at Peach! Peach takes 2 damage! She turns around and throws...a vegetable at Laa-Laa! Laa-Laa flies away singing "Laa-laa-li-laa-laa-li-laa-li-laa!", but she doesn't get K.O'd...Laa-Laa is weirdly saved by the 'Teletubbies Unite Retrieve' special!...It's where Tinky Winkie, Dipsy, and Po pull out a string and save Laa-Laa...yay. Meanwhile, Peach finds a Poke Ball and throws it...inside is a Celebi! Well, that's not very helpful...or is it? IT IS! The Teletubbies yell out "Eh-oh!" to Celebi. Peach sees this as a great opportunity to do another Peach Bomber! She attacks the occupied Teletubbies and all four of them go flying! They all get K.O'd, a great achievement for Peach.

The four Teletubbies arrive back in the field while Peach is gathering and throwing several Poke balls. She gets a Venasaur, a Marill, a Wobuffet, a Belossum, and a Cynaquil. The Teletubbies are quite fascinated with Wobuffet and attempt to give it a BIG hug! Teletubbies just LOVE getting BIG hugs! Unfortunately for them, Wobuffet countered and they all went flying...again. They all get K.O.'d quite easily and Peach is quite happy. When the Teletubbies realize that Po didn't come back...she had lost all three of her lives, they suddenly became VERY mad. Tinky Winkie, Dipsy, and Laa-Laa combined to form the ultimate terror...THE ULTIMATE TELETUBBIE...a teletubbie that combines all three of them...Imagine what that looks like...Anyways, this is quite horrible for Peach, because the Ultimate Teletubbie is really strong, and really big. It gets like...no damage from Venasaur and Belossum's sleeping spell doesn't affect it at all...It trots over to where Peach is and gives her a REALLY BIG hug...

**Yoshi**...well, has to get by, the 'Ultimate Puffer Fish Of The Galactic Era In The Time Of The...Puffer Fish' (UPOTFGEITTOTPF for short), in order to obtain the froute.. Now, this puffer fish reminds Yoshi of Giga Bowser...really big, but if you attack him quickly, then get the heck outta there (hit n' run), then he really isn't that hard. So, Yoshi does the Hit n' Run technique and is able to attack the puffer fish (UPOTFGEITTOTPF) quite easily. Unfortunately for anyone in the vicinity, UPOTFGEITTOTPF does a self destruct.

* * *

_Third Entrance-audience_

The bats and Captain Falcon are very happy when the battle first starts. The bats are eating bananas...and so is Captain Falcon...What a coincidence!...okay. The Kong's and Roy are enjoying the burnt banana peels which forces Marth to go to where Bowser is. The two of them cheer for Ganondorf, while eating the trail mix Marth randomly obtained. Yay. Now that everybody has their snacks, let the games begin...wait...oh! Battle begin..yeah. Ahem: LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!

* * *

_Third Entrance-battle  
_

The Balloon Dude is a somewhat similar to Kirby. Here are his stats:  
A: Slap w/ the random balloon string A + up: Hit with his hollow head!  
A + down: Slap w/ string...around him. All over...Helicopter!  
B: Blow air...into the air!  
B + up: Release helium from himself.  
B + down: Mini explosion of streamers!...heehee.

**_So...begins the battle of Ganondorf vs. Link, Zelda, and the Balloon dude!...In the Cave of Evac entrance 3 all w/ three stocks!_**

It starts off with Ganondorf doing a quick Gerudo dragon to do 'quick' damage to the three allies. The Balloon Dude is very quick and is able to do a side dodge, but Link and Zelda are not so lucky. They get blasted by that evil attack Both fly up while the Balloon Dude does his infamous Mini Explosion on Ganondorf! Ganondorf gets slightly blasted form the streamers. Zelda uses Farore's wind and...teleports the heck outta there. Link, on the other hand, uses his sword spear downward and hits Ganondorf again who, incidentally, has a lot of damage...Ganondorf uses Warlock Punch and is able to hit the Balloon Dude (somehow), but Link does a sidestep and barely dodges it in time. Since the Balloon Dude is EXTREMELY light, lighter than Pichu, he gets K.O.'d right away. Then, Zelda and Link beat up on Ganondorf using their punch (Z) and sword slash (L) techniques. Ganondorf zips (yes, zips) outta there and grabs a Poke ball (those things rule!). And now would ya look at that...again? Ganondorf luckily gets a Goldeen!...Wait, that's not very lucky, is it?

"A GOLDEEN!" Ganondorf yells, very distressed at this moment. He races over to the other side of the cave and sees the three allies coming at him.

"That's it! I cannot take it anymore! You three will wish you had never messed with me!" Ganondorf yells. The trio seemed to ignore him and he pulls out his secret weapon...(the return of) the streamers!.

oooooooo

Nothing much to say about Jar Jar and Young Link...they're still having that random conversation about...something!

* * *

_Fifth Entrance_

Okay, this is the deal: Fox, Falco, Samus, the Ice Climbers, Mr. Game and Watch, Mewtwo, Ness, and Jigglypuff are walking down a LONG hall (Pikachu is still unconscious). They come across a fourk in the road...there are four different ways to go. They are all labeled according to what is inside them: Fire, Water, Nothing, and Random Yet Strange. So, the 10 smashers (including EACH ice climber), split up into...well, 4 different groups:

Fox and Falco-Nothing entrance.  
Mewtwo, Pikachu and Jigglypuff (w/o Pikcahu's consent)-Random Yet Strange entrance.  
Ness and the Ice Climbers-Water entrance.  
Samus and Mr. Game and Watch-Fire department (heehee).

The smasher's adventures begin...again, sot of!

* * *

_Outside the cave of Evac...yeah...uh...no! Oh well...  
_

"Muahahaha! Here I am PICHU! Heeheeheeheehee...that is your name, right?" the Shadow asks Pichu.

"Uh...that is what I am...oh yeah. What are you doing out here?" Pichu asks strangely.

"Me? Oh...I was just looking for an INCREDIBLY ANNOYING LITTLE ELECTRIC MOUSE THAT ESCAPED ANNOYINGLY!" the Shadow yells, quite annoyed.

"WELL EXCUSE ME!" PIchu yells weirdly (hehee), "Don't you think that I would want to escape from a room where the arcade game I happened to be playin WAS PURPOSELY LIT ON FIRE and almost BLEW UP!"

"Well, NOW YOU WILL BE SORRY YOU ESCAPED!" the Shadow yells angrily again as his two children came out. Bahaze, being neutral at a time like this, flies away, wishing all of them good luck. Another battle! This time it is the Shadow, Xastar, and Solarstorm vs. Pichu, Kirby and Rye-Chew!...

* * *

A/N: So...whaddya think? Good? Bad? (wow! Haven't done that for a while). This chapter took a while to write...heehee. Oh yeah, I almost had fun looking stuff up on the Teletubbies...I went to (original huh?). Scary...Anyways...hoope ya liked that chapter! Next chapter: chapter 16 (8)(2)! 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Wow...I'm finally updating!...Actually, a couple days isn't bad, is it? Heehee, NOW I'm going to update this chapter!Anyways..Okay, this chapter isn't as long as chap-chap 15 (i think), but the next chapter will probably be longer...as the way the plot goes!...

* * *

**Chapter 16 Second Entrance**

**_'Adventure to Find the Froute'...NOT!_**

**Mario** is playing with...an ice cube! Yay! (Kinda like one of those ice cube dudes from Banjo Tooie...). They are having a gr8 time playing that random game of canasta! Hahahahaha! Anyways, the sun drops into the cave, blows up, and kills Mario and the ice cube: THE END!...not! Okay! Well, they're just having fun playing canasta until...

"Hi!" Dr. Mario comes in and says that, "I have finally finished my contemplation about the froute!"

"Congratulations." Mario states dully.

"Hey! I just finished my contemplation! Do NOT give me something else to contemplate about!" Dr. Mario states, kinda proudly.

"Contemplate about canasta...the coolest card game ever!" the ice cube says.  
"Hm..." Dr. Mario starts contemplating about canasta, analyzing Mario and the ice cube playing canasta...

Wait...**Luigi** didn't bump into a ghost, he actually bumped into a...small bright orange bird? Yes! The Shadow's secret son...the son that the Shadow abandoned because he was too weak...

"L.O.!" the small bright orange bird said happily, bouncing around.

"W...Who are you?" Luigi replied, backing away...

"I'm Gal luck C.! Galluck for short!" Galluck said with a lot (and I mean ALOT) of confidence.

"Nice...to meet ya Galluck!" Luigi said, strangely gaining his confidence, "I'm Luigi!"

"Sweet...uh, do you happen to know where the Shadow is?" Galluck asks hopefully.

"No." Luigi replies boringly.

"Aw...I think I am ready to fight him!" Galluck says proudly, doing some sort of fighter stance.

"Oh really...Why would ya wanna do that?" Luigi asks, quite confused at this exact point in time...

"Because...because I want to show him how strong I am!" Galluck replies, tears flowing crazily at this point.

"Nice. I shall go help you!" Luigi says, trying to do a knight stance...

"YAY!" Galluck says VERY happily and the two wander off...

**Peach vs. the Teletubbies!**

Peach gets TONS of damage (well, not tons) and the Ultimate Teletubbie starts laughing hysterically. Peach zips outta there and grabs...a baseball bat! The Ultimate Teletubbie is SOOOO big...she can hit him easily! The question is, how much damage wood it do?...So Peach races over to the Ultimate Teletubbie, who is, evidently, admiring the Belossum (a flower!) and uses full force with the baseball bat. It actually is able to K.O. him! Yay! He goes flying out of the vicinity and comes back...even bigger? Aeeee! He's turned into the Pictoltimate Teletubbie...about the size of Giga Bowser (in which Giga Bowser is cool...). What will Peach do next? You'll find out...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Yoshi...well, goes flying with all the other puffer fish. He crashes through several layers of walls (ow.) and flies into a random cave area...hall, yeah. The first thing that happens to him is...he gets sprayed by streamers! He went flying into the arena where Ganondorf and company are at. Yoshi gets hit by the streamers (NO!) along with Link, Zelda, and the Balloon Dude. Ganondorf stops spraying and races the heck outta there as he is being chased by the ones he shot...streamers at. When he runs into a dead end...heeeheee.

* * *

_Third Entrance-audience_

The bats and Captain Falcon are still eating bananas, quite disappointed that the battle had to end so quickly. The Kong's and Roy are still enjoying the burnt banana peels, not caring about the battle...how it ended in all. Marth and Bowser are still eating the trail mix...well, at least Marth is. Bowser actually goes over to the Kong's and Roy and throws raisins at them. They group counters by throwing the banana peels at Bowser. The bats intercept by throwing bananas (not banana peels) at Bowser and the other group. Suddenly, they all get into a...banana brawl! It's a brawl that involves bananas (NO WAY!). Captain Falcon goes over to where Marth is and starts eating the trail mix with him. The two of them are enjoying eating trail mix and watching a banana brawl. Congratulations. To. Them.

ooooooo Jar Jar Binks and Young Link are STILL wandering along talking about that same something the will NEVER be revealed...NEVER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, the two are wandering along and meet up with something that looks familiar...why, it's Luigi and Galluck (well, Galluck isn't really familiar...but Luigi is!). Y. Link and Jar Jar Binks join Luigi and Galluck on their journey in finding the Shadow).

* * *

_Fox and Falco-Nothing entrance._

"Dude! There's like...nothing here!" Fox yells out unhappily to Falco.

"Well, whaddya expect? We are in the Nothing entrance!" Falco replies, staring at a wall that has nothing on it.

The two comrades walk deeper into the nothingness...what else can I say? There is nothing there...

_Mewtwo, Pikachu and Jigglypuff (w/o Pikachu's consent)-Random Yet Strange Entrance_

"This is roindom yet stroinge Jigglypoiff!" Mewtwo says in a Random Yet Strange accent...can he help it? no.

"Vedy vedy raindum Mootwo!" Jigglypuff says in a Random Yet Strange accent...can she help it? no.

"Loyuck! Oiver they er!" Mewtwo exclaims, pointing at a banana ride.

"Leet's gee oh!" Jigglypuff says. The two race over there in an UNorderly fasion and jump into the pool of bananas!

"Bunoinas oir mee oh foivorate!" Mewtwo says, eating the delicious...multicolored bananas?

"Vedy vedy good! Vedy...raindum! Cah foe moe tea? Mootwo?" Jigglypuff asks, holding out a random cup filled with tea.

"Thoinks Jiggwypoiff!" Mewtwo replies and the two enjoy the Random Yet Strange Entrance...

_Ness and the Ice Climbers-Water entrance._

"There's a lot of water here!" Popo states.

"NO WAY!" Nana and Ness reply in unison. The trio wander through the entrance of water...(no ideas...yet.)

_Samus and Mr. Game and Watch-Fire department (heehee)._

"It's so hot here!" Mr. Game and Watch states.

"NO WAY!" Samus replies. Same as water entrance no ideas...yet. Or maybe I'm just being lazy...U decide! (What)

* * *

**Outside the cave of Evac...yeah**

The Shadow, Xastar, and Solarstorm vs. Pichu, Kirby and Rye-Chew! Let the Battle begin!

Oh yeah, Rye-chew, as you may already think, has the same abilities as Pichu and Pikachu...yay.

Pichu went first, dashing into Xastar and taking her by surprise...and I mean TAKING HER BY SURPRISE! Xastar takes a lot of damage from this...and I mean ALOT! The Shadow goes in and attempts to attack Pichu with his talons (:), but Kirby is able to intercept with his final cutter attack. This didn't affect the Shadow as much as Kirby wanted it to. Well, whaddya expect? It IS the Shadow...

Meanwhile, Solarstorm and Rye-chew are battling with each other. Rye-Chew tries to attack Solarstorm with a thunder attack, but the Shadow and his children are immune to electricity. That must suck for Rye-chew...

To be continued (sorry, being lazy..or maybe I want o leave y'all with a cliff hanger...sorta. U decide!)

* * *

A/N: Whaddya'll think! Yeah...Mewtwo sounds like a mole from Redwall (heehee-dialect!) Anyways, I'll be able to update a chapter a day a lot easier during the week (as long as I do it before I check out Neopets...) Heehee, next chapter-Chapter 17! 


	17. Chapter17

A/N: Hi...It's like been...forever since I've updated...okay (at least it seems like that..) Muahahahahahaha! OMG, dude! Lalalalalalala...I'm WAY too hyper! Yeeeeeeeeee! I'm happy because I just took my two hardest finals today: Math and History!...I mean, I'm glad they are OVER with! Muahahahahahahahahahahaha! The math was easy, the history was hard...sux. Anyways, here are the review replies! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Yes...I don't know how I'm doing this...or what I am doing:) 

_

* * *

_

_Random Stewf _

Yes, the replies were kinda strange...:) I entered the replies for chapter 16:(. Muahahahahaha! Okay, I'm starting w/ a random entrance today:) Man...been a while since me twas writing this dudes...wow. Craziness. ME GOING COAZY! Anyways...hope you like it even though it is a late update...sorta. :) Mueeheehee.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**_Fox and Falco-Nothing entrance._**

After walking into the vast nothingness, the two comrades are...bored.

"OMG it is sooooo boring here!" Falco yells out into the deep vastness of nothing, "Hey, look! Look at that nothingness!"

"Wow! Nothingness!" Fox says, and the two of them race off into...nothing. The nothingness is dementing their minds...

_**Mewtwo, Pikachu and Jigglypuff (w/o Pikachu's consent)-Random Yet Strange Entrance**_

"Moin!" Mewtwo yells as the two are in the ride eating multicolored bananas and drinking tea, "Thois is toirbully foin!"

"Vedy fun...vedy eenteresteeng!" Jigglypuff replies, taking a sip of the gooey tea...gooey?...Anyways, what kind of ride are they in? Who knows, it's random...

After about 20 minutes of fun (for Jigglypuff and Mewtwo), Pikachu wakes up...

"A Day!...Dieeeee! Weet a ahpunin!" Pikachu yells, wondering what in name of all good things still left in the world is going on.

"Ooh! Yoo hoive oi sowoit voice Poikachu!" Mewtwo says, very weirdly fascinated with Pikachu's voice.

"Vedy vedy suweet...vedy vedy suweet." Jigglypuff states, taking another long sip from the mug with gooey tea.

"Aeeeee! Nay, I daint! Thee sis waird!" Pikachu yells, quite madly. Jigglypuff offers Pikachu some gooey tea and Pikachu accepts it quite gladly. The three just...travel on the ride for quite some time. Nothing else to say.

_**Ness and the Ice Climbers-Water entrance.**_

"There's a lot of water here! Why?" Popo says to the dismay of Ness and Nana.

"No way! Look! A waterfall! Didn't know that there would be one here!" Nana yells as she races over to the random waterfall. Popo tags along and Ness walks over to a podium. He starts talking into the mike as if he was speaking to a crowd. Oh now, would ya look at that? A school of flying fish come along and sit down at the different tables. A purple shark comes over and sits at a table in the middle. He is later joined by several piranha fish. A fish dressed in a purple and magenta tuxedo stood up and looked at the bewildered Ness.

"Ahem...Who ever you are. I guess you can be our spokesperson. All of us fish are having trouble with...someone else!" the fish says, eyeing the shark and piranhas, "You see, before Zotoq the purple shark and his gang came along, we lived peacefully with each other! Then, Zotoq came and...stole our bananas!" That fish suddenly started bursting out into tears and other fish went over to aid him. Ness just started to back up slowly...

"They were our bananas! We just lent them to you, we did not give them to you!" Zotoq yells, in the court of 'the bananas'.

"How were we supposed to tell?" One fish yells out angrily, "You sent us a ton of bananas! Were we not supposed to eat them?"

"NO! We just gave them to you to KEEP until we CAME BACK from our trip! Didn't you read the note?" Zotoq yells, quite madly.

"WE CAN'T READ!" all the defending (actually accusing) fish say in unison (amazing, huh?). Suddenly, the fish separate: The 'peaceful' fish on one side and Zotoq and his gang on the other. They all just glare at each other. Ness is actually quite fascinated. He gets into a comfortable position and grabs a banana (where?). Out of the blue (sea), all the fish in the room turned and glared at Ness. He is eating a banana!

"You! You stole our bananas!" A fish yells out. Before Ness could reply, a ton of fish jump on him. Ness used many PK fires and suddenly had most of the 'peaceful' fish roasted (sad ending...for the fish:(...). The other remaining 'peaceful' fish raced the heck outta there as they saw Zotoq and the piranhas eat their friends greedily...(that was really weird...I like sharks:)

_**Samus and Mr. Game and Watch-Fire department (heehee).**_

"Why is it soooo hot in here?" Mr. Game and Watch yells.

"Well now let's see..." Samus says, "Maybe you can consider that little fact that we are in the FIRE DEPARTMENT!"

"Well, SORRY! Gosh...I just wanted to know why it is so hot and you have to reply by yelling...!" Mr. Game and Watch says, suddenly stopping and glaring at Samus.  
"Uh...Yeah. Well, bye!" Samus says as she walks off deeper into the cave. Mr. Game and Watch stood there for a while jus glaring at the disappearing Samus. (remind ya of someone?...)

* * *

Second Entrance

_'Adventure to Find the Froute'...NOT!_

**Mario**, Dr. Mario and the Ice cube are still in the same room, doing the same things they were doing before. Yay. Nothing is happening...Suddenly, a torch comes flying in from nowhere and rams into the ice cube. The ice cube explodes and both Mario's fly out into the vast darkness. The fall into a pool of...multicolored bananas?

"Hoi der!" Mewtwo says as he sees both Marios fall in...the ride...

**Galluck**, Luigi, Jar Jar Binks, and Young Link are happily wandering along...wandering along...wandering along...The four of them are wandering ALONG! And that is all I have to say, WOOHOO!

**Peach vs. Pictoltimate Teletubbie!**

The Pictoltimate Teletubbie races over to Peach (he's really fast...) and gives her a really BIG hug! This automatically gives her...uh, about 750 percent damage. But, all is NOT lost! When the Pictoltimate Teletubbie tries to hug her again, she takes out...TOAD! The Pictoltimate Teletubbie flies back into the vast darkness and disappears...Peach has won that battle. She. Is. Very. Happy. Congratulations. To. Her!

**Yoshi** and the others are quite glad that they cornered Ganondorf. They all laugh evilly as they close in on him. Obi-Wan Kanobi comes outta nowhere.

"Use the force! How many times do I have to tell ya? USE THE FORCE!" Obi-Wan Kanobi says as he disappears. Ganondorf gasps really loud and annoying.

"OMG he's right! I should use the force!...OF STREAMERS!" Ganondorf yells happily, as he takes out a really big bottle of streamers. Where? Well, none other than Darth Vader!

* * *

Third Entrance-audience

The brawl of the bananas lasts for...several hours (seriously...there are ay different things you can do w/ bananas!). Marth and Captain Falcon are sad because they have run out of trail mix. They join in the banana brawl...in order to get bananas:)

* * *

Outside the cave of Evac...yeah

The Shadow, Xastar, and Solarstorm vs. Pichu, Kirby and Rye-Chew! The Battle!

Uh...sry, need more ideas here )

* * *

A/N: Heehee. Uh..That was fun! Forgot how much fun I had writing this story :). Mueeheehee! That is sooo awesome! Mueeheehee! Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed it...even though it wasn't too long...and I need to write more on the battle in all...:) Yeah. Next Chap-Chap: Chapter 18! 9 times 2! 3 times 3 times 2! Muahahahahahaha! Wow...MOST LIKELY I will update tommarow. I only have one final friday and that is going to be REALLY easy:) Muahahahahaha...Wow, wrote that qute fast...:) 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Lactopi says, "Hello...heheh...AH!". (starts getting pelted with virtual bananas). 

"Virtual bananas. VIRTUAL BANANAS! ME WANTS VIRTUAL BANANAS!" Lactopi yells as she ravenously eats the virtual bananas (How?). DK comes along...

"Hey! They're my bananas!" he says quite madly.

"NO! THEY ARE ALL MINE! MY PRECIOUS BANANAS!" Lactopi screams in rage as she grabs as many bananas as she can and races off...straight into a wall. The wall explodes and Lactopi dies temporarily. Roy comes along...

"YEEEEESSSSSSS! I get to start the story for once!" Roy exclaims as he starts to do a strange dance. Lactopi suddenly gets up...

"NO! I CANNOT ALLOW A BANANA BURNING...PERSON TO START THE STORY! NOOOOOOOO!" Lactopi says as she dashes towards where Roy is (at quite a high speed). Roy tries to run away but Lactopi is too fast. She smashes into him and they both fall off a...cliff? Yes, a cliff. Now, how to explain what happens next. There is no logical explanation. All the remaining smashers jump off the cliff after Lactopi and Roy. Why, you may ask? No one knows...So now, you're probably wondering who is writing this right now. I am a starry gecko..no, not the gecko from the Geico ads. I am just a gecko. I have actually been writing all these chapters for this story, but Lactopi, that...well, random yet strange wizard (turning more like a cat...) takes all the credit. Why? Well, like anybody would accept a gecko as a writer (at least in these parts). Oh yes, my name is Starecko, the starry gecko (no way!).

"NO! THEY'RE MY BANANAS! MINE FOREVER!" Lactopi screeches as she..wha? Flies up to the edge of the cliff.

"By jolly Lactopi, where did you get that rocket?" I, Starecko, say.

"I found it...in a pile of dung! Just kidding! Muahahahaha!" Lactopi says as she goes into an uncontrolible fit of laughter. Starecko sighs.

"These amateurs..." I, Starecko, say again. And with that, Starecko walks off somewhere.

"YESSSSSS! I finally got the..board (or whatever you may have the desire to call it) back! YIPEEEE! HA! Now, we shall start...maybe not" Lactopi says. Uh oh, the smashers are after Lactopi! Why?...Who knows. Oh wait, it's the virtual bananas thing, isn't it? Anyways...now would ya look at that? A faerie comes down and grants Lactopi with a bubble power!...A bubble surrounds her and nobody can attack Lactopi! Muahahahahahaha! Nothing can stop her now!...Except the fact that the smashers pushed the bubble (w/ Lactopi of course...?) into an ocean. All the smashers wave their good byes as they see Lactopi happily drifting off into the vast emptiness of the sea, writing the next chapter...

* * *

:)Ahem...well, um, that was quite interesting. Agh, sry for not updating for like..forever! I've been so lazy lately (no excuse really...just been well, hanging out on Neopets too much. Can't help it, way too much to do there..) Sry...Finally...updating. Yan yan! Wonder what that means... 

Okee dokee then...maybe everything is not okee dokee...who knows. (?) Oh yes, if ya couldn't tell, the dialogue stewf at the beginning has nothing to do with this chapter...well, maybe it does. I just had that scenario stuck in my head for no random reason...wait, it has to be a random reason...

* * *

_Random stewf_

Crazy! CrAzY! CRAZY! Me going crazy! Why, you may ask? Who knows. (Huh?...) Alright, finally, chapter 18 is here! (took a while huh:)...not in the gr8est way huh:(...)Muahahahahahaha!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_**Fox and Falco-Nothing entrance.**_

"Nothingness! Nothingness! NOTHINGNESS!" Falco yells as he races into the nothingness...

"There is nothing here! WHY IS THERE NOTHING HERE!...Oh wait, because this is a nothingness cave..." Fox says quite idiotically...

"Congratulations Fox! You figured out that this was nothingness!" Falco says, carrying a "trophy"-a pile of imaginary rocks.

"OMG, thanks Falco! You're the best! I always wanted to have a pile of nothingness!" Fox screams (seriously) and he "grabs" the imaginary rocks and...hugs them?

""I love this nothingness! We should stay in this nothingness forever! NOTHING!" Falco yells as he starts to do a strange dance (random yet strange).

"Now that I realized it...this nothingness is the best present you ever gave me Falco!" Fox says...he's on the verge of tears (that's sad...not literally).

"I'm...so glad...you like it Fox!" Falco says, weirdly crying.

"Wow, gimme a hug!" Fox says as he races over to Falco. So, the two...well, u know...

_**Mewtwo, Pikachu and Jigglypuff (w/o Pikachu's consent)-Random Yet Strange Entrance**_

After another couple of hours, the ride stops somewhere. Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, Mario, Dr. Mario, and Pikachu are full up (w/ food...) as the jump offa the ride.

"Thoit wus woeee too foin! Woi shood towie it agoin!" Mewtwo says, still speaking with an accent.

"Twas vedy vedy fun...vedy, vedy fun...vedy, vedy fun...what you theenk Pikachew?" Jigglypuff asks the still somewhat bewildered Pikachu.

"Noeet at eel foon. Eethough, mee geetah admeet, twas eentereesting." Pikachu says in his high pitched type accent. Both the Mario's are just standing there...in awe. Staring. at. the. Pokemon. with. random. yet. strange. accents. Little did they know they had accents...muahahahaha. Unfortuantely (for who?) the two did not speak as the five of them left...they were just walkin along..are a walkin along...are a walkin aloing...are a walking along...

_**Ness and the Ice Climbers-Water entrance.**_

Ness goes on the path of a carnivore and starts eating one of the 'peaceful' fish...not so peaceful now. Zotoq and Ness have a somewhat pleasant conversation on the structure of bones (?). They use the 'peaceful', now not so peaceful, fish bones as examples of what they were talking about. The piranha fish just stare in awe at the two conversing with each other...

Meanwhile, Nana and Popo are staring in awe at the waterfall...just a plain waterfall...um..yeah...so, let's quietly slip away (in an orderly fashion...leaving fashion...going onto a different entrance fashion) and leave those two in peace. Alright? Alright...

_**Samus and Mr. Game and Watch-Fire department (heehee).**_

Mr Game and Watch stood there glaring at (now the emptyness...NOTHINGNESS!) for a couple of hours...seriously. Samus had fun while he was standing there. She met up with a couple of pufferfish and they starting talking about the essence of lava while she sipped a cup of gooey tea. That lasted for about 30 minutes. Oh yes, she also saw a...helicopter! The dude in the helicopter grabbed her and took her somewhere...oh now would ya look at that?...

After the 'standing there for a couple hours' event, Mr G & W wandered off into a different direction then where Samus went (yup). There he met...Obi Wan Kanobi. WTH is Obi doing? Oh...(don't get bad conotations, heehee...hee...alrighty then)

* * *

_'Adventure to Find the Froute'...NOT!_

**Galluck, Luigi, Jar Jar Binks, and Young Link** are almost at the place where the Shadow and the other dudes are! Yippee for them.

**Peach** found a small T.V (you could say the teletubbies left it behind...) and starting watching some T.V. Ah, relaxing after that random yet strange battle. A pufferfish comes along and gives Peach some...popcorn? Wha?...Anyhows...(starts to back away...), the only problem with the T.V. is that it only has one channel that works...the teletubbie channel. Now, you might think Peach'll go crazy. Nope. She's thinking of all the ways she can K.O. the teletubbies...(okee dokee...let's get on with life...here)

So, **Darth Vader and Ganondorf** are holding big bottles of streamers. Do the other smashers in stewf have a chance? No. The two streamer buddies laugh as they...well, um...shoot the others with streamers. Wait a sec...these are no ordinary streamers. They're bubble gum flavored! (Wha?...) That's right. Bubble gum flavored. Yoshi is actually enjoying the heck of out it while Link and Zelda...are not. Zelda, using Farore's Wind, ets outta there quite fast (although she is quite dismayed about the streamer stewf. Link, quite blinded by all that's going on (not literally) gets quite mad when he doesn't see Zelda (it's all her fault). He randomly goes into a blind rage and dashes at te unsuspecting Ganondorf and Darth Vader. Wow, if only Link could've been this way when he fought Ganondorf some other time (?), that would have been an easy win. Seriously. I am very serious. At this time, Link was unstoppable! He glows a strange (lime green) color as he dashes...towards..them...The streamers have no effect. No...no effect at all!...Well, you'll see what happens as Yoshi is eating the streamers...not good huh?

* * *

_Third Entrance-audience_

Okay, now the brawl of the bananas is going a little too far. The teams are as follows:

1. Bowser - to the north (of what?..oh, the brawl arena)  
2. The Bats - to the West  
3. The Kong's and Roy - to the South  
4. Marth and Captain. Falcon - to the East

They all just stare at each other. Everybody has a banana in hand. Just when the brawl was about to start again, a stream of water comes rushing through! Where'd that come from? Oh, the water bottle (quite delayed huh?...)...heheh...

* * *

_Outside the cave of Evac...yeah_

The Shadow, Xastar, and Solarstorm vs. Pichu, Kirby and Rye-Chew! The Battle!

Hee...Okay, I'm seriously going to write more on this in the next chapter:)

* * *

A/N: Heheh...well, that was interesting. Okay, so I'm going on a vacation (starting tommarow) and I'll try to update the next chapter today (19th chapter..). Hopefully time won't pass me by:) Going to start working on it as soon as this chapter is posted (I'm going to be gone for about 2 weeks...). Wanna get this oopdaytud a-gain. Again, sry bout the wait (me needs to get more...active?) Hahahahahaha! Hope y'all liked this chapter (after a wait) and hopefully...u'll get to see the next chapter today! (Or tommarow if i stay up really late...probably not). :) 

Muahahahahaha is my middle name...maybe not.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Random continuation: 

Lactopi is enjoying her life in a bubble...drifting at sea...going nowhere...what to do? Well, why not write the next chapter! )

* * *

Muee-Oh yes, I am proud ot say that I am sorta one of the first users on teripets...well, like number six hundred something...still really good-especially since that site will probably get more popular (that'll be kinda scary...). Seriously...man...dudes! Okai, here is the next chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**_Fifth Entrance_**

WE LEFT OFF WITH: "Wow, gimme a hug!" Fox says as he races over to Falco. So, the two...well, u know...

NOW: Well, Fox and Falco have finished with their...stuff, and after a while, they finally get themselves together (not in that way). The two of them walk straight into...nothingness. When will the nothingness end? Who knows...

_**Mewtwo, Pikachu and Jigglypuff (w/o Pikachu's consent)-Random Yet Strange Entrance**_

So...Pikachu, Mewtwo, Dr. Mario, Jigglypuff, Mario, and a pufferfish(?) are a walkin along...are a wlakin along...are a walkin along...Oh! They are a walkin along...a walkin along...a walking along!...Oh they are walking along...a walkin along...a walkin along! C'mon join me! Muahahahaha!

"I don't think so...NO! My normal voice!" Mewtwo yells. What does that mean? Oh, they are out of the Random Yet Strange cave and into...

"Pichu?" Pikachu says as he sees a silohuette of what looks like Pichu. Guess what? It is! Muahahahahahahahahaha...

_**Ness and the Ice Climbers-Water entrance.**_

Ness was quite depressed when Zotoq mentioned that he had to leave somewhere. Ness and Zotoq exchanged their very random, yet strange, farewells to eachother. Ness just...stared off into the deep hall (where Zotoq went into...to get to another place). For 17 minutes he stood there..why 17 minutes, you may ask? Well, now let's see...because it's random! During that 17 minutes, the Ice climbers were staring at the waterfall. That's so monotonous...(Starecko: hmhmhmhmhm, let's make it interesting then, shall we?)...uh oh, heh heh...

CUSHFLEEZERS! Cushfleezers? CUSHFLEEZERS? Who knows what that means...anyhows:

CUSHFLEEZERS! A Protonic bomb flies down to where the waterfall is (the ? is, where did it come from? Oh yeah, Starecko...heh)! The Protonic exploded with a gr8 force! The Ic elimbers were...blown away ('blown away said in a mysterious, whispering sound...). Ness was hit quite suddenly (even though he didn't realize it...seriously) because...there is (well, was) a random wall between the waterfall and where Ness was standing:)

Nothing much (cough), hapened after that:)

_**Samus and Mr. Game and Watch-Fire department (heehee).**_

Samus...well, heh, was taken to...GubuG land? Wha?...

"Naeo8! Naeo9!" A strange lookig bug says you imagine what it looks like...makes it all more interesting:)

"Wha?" Samus asks quite bewildered. Naeo8, Naeo9...Think about it. I n the alphabet...8H and 9I...:)Who knows what Naeo supposed to do:)

"Oh really? Cool. Naeo8, Naeo9:)" Samus replies, quite content at the fact she could communicate...sorta easily w/ these strange bugs...Mua-So, Samus has a great time (why does she get all the great times here? Who knows...) conversing w/ those incredibly random insects...yeah.

"Obi Wan Kanobi! What are you doing?" Mr. G & W asks.

"I...I...I...I...I...I...I...I...I..." Obi Wan Kanobi says. Wait a second...

"Hey! Your not Obi Wan Kanobi!" Mr G & W says, "You're a fake!"

"I...I...I...I...I...I...I...I...I...I'm not..." 'Obi Wan Kanobi' says.

"Your...Your...Your...Your...Your...Not?" Mr G & W replies, quite happily mocking 'Obi Wan Kanobi'.

"I'm...STARECKO! THE STARRY GECKO!" Stareckocomes outta nowhere.

"Dude, Starecko, what are you doing?" Mr G & W says, he knows about Starecko...how? Who knows...

"Pa-ching! I like, felt like coming into...the...story." Starecko says, taking several bows.

"Right...ya know, you go ahead and do that, while I..RUN!" Mr. G & W exclaims as he runs away...from Starecko...the starry gecko...the mysterious one...like moi.

* * *

**Second Entrance**

**_'Adventure to Find the Froute'...NOT!_**

**Galluck, Luigi, Jar Jar Binks, and Young Link** are extremely close to where the Shado wand the other dudes are...in fact, they are just one hole away!

"This is it!" Galluck says, sorta cheerfully, "I finally get to go up against my father..."

"Have a great time!" Young Link said.  
"Oh, thanks alot!" Galluck says, as he starts..climbing...a...random...hole.

"I feel so...helpful!" Young Link says (quite idiotically), as he starts to glow a strage yellow...Everybody else just quietly races into that hole, leaving Young Link in all his glory...

Now, **Peach** started getting a little obsessed with the T.V. in all. She started writing madly (on an innocent little notebook) all the moves she could have done to defeat them...Popcorn flies everywhere as she does that (how?).

"Heheh...he..hee..ee..oo..." Peach yells madly as she..breaks a pencil (A/N: Oj yes, the ..a gasp..oaky? ok).

"NOOOOOOOOO! MY PENCIL! AE AEAEA (hacks like crazy)!" Peach yells (madly again). She then runs into a wall, not knowing that there is a bicycle right above her (Wha?)! The bicycle flies down on Peach...(gasp-on moi behalf), Peach catches it! She is full of rage now. With that menacing look in her eyes, she throws the bicycle at the T.V. which causes a great explosion! Kaboom. Peac goes flying to..somewhere-still quite mad. (All that because of a broken pencil...see how much damage the dumbest things can cause!).

**Link** is almost at where Ganondorf is, but Ganndorf has a strange smile on his smile (And I mean a 'strange smile'). He takes out a motion sensor bomb ad places it on the streamer bottle. He throws it swiftly at Link and it blows up!...But Link doesn't seem to be affected by it. Ganondorf is quite amazed at that. He quickly (and I mean quickly) jumps outta Link's way. Link races into a random wall and starts to grow an even brighter green. He races to where Ganondorf is as fast as he can. Unfortuanately for Link, he literally blows up before he reaches Ganondorf. That's right, he blows up-in a puff of red smoke...blood red smoke! Muahahahaha! Ganondorf at first was quite happy. Then, a small crystal comes outta nowhere (it appears to be right above the very ground where Link blew up on...). Ganondorf is strangely fascinated with it.

"Oh..." he says very stupidly. Well, the crystal blows up, Ganondorf flies through a random wall into nowhere, and Yoshi starts laying bubble gum eggs? Maybe not.

* * *

**Third Entrance-audience**

The water carries the four teams away to somewhere...who knows:)

* * *

**Outside the cave of Evac...yeah**

Update on teams now:

The Shadow, Xastar, and Solarstorm vs. Pichu, Kirby, Rye-Chew, Galluck, Luigi, Young Link, Jar Jar BInks, Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Mario, and Dr. Mario. :)

* * *

A/N: Okee dokee. Sry to say this, but the next chapter may be the last (unless of course I come up with something completely random...could happen). Heh, man. Won't update for a couple weeks (at least you have a warning this time). Muahahahahahahahaha! See ya all later:)(?) Wow...I updated this chappie quite slowly (also working on teripets ad packing for z trip!) 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Halo! Wait a second...is it halo? or is it horns?...(WARNING: the following paragraph has nothing to do with the story itself. If you feel like spending your time reading something random, go ahead and read the following paragraph. If not, skip it and...well, read the actual fic itself)

* * *

I like grapes. Grapes are good. Grapes you eat. Fly with grapes. Grape haven awaits. Grapes are grapes...yes, grapes are grapes. Same as: Bananas are bananas. I like bananas. Bananas are good. Bananas you eat. Fly with bananas-it's quite easy ya know. Just use a banana bazooka. That'll get you there. Did you know that bananas are actually golden? Eat a banana and become rich with a golden, random personality. Click click-Bang bang-Smash smash-Clap clap-Har D har-Randum does not equal random...You know what? Click-Bang-Smash-Clap all random sounds. No questioning. If you question, you will have the right to be silent...(maybe not-who knows?). Wow, did you notice the word smash? I did. Wow, amazing isn't it? Har-Hey-Ho. Lacto3.1415 comes from octopus. Y M I not an octopus? Who knows. Y M I-why am I-gr8 huh? Random yet Strange does not equal Innocent yet Strong or Evil yet Sweet...Actually, it may equal Evil yet Sweet. Who knows? Starecko should. Gecko...Hey, I'm a cat huh? I can eat geckos if I felt like it...Z Y X W V U T S R Q P O N M L K J I H G F E D C B A-Alphabet backwards. If u look closely, you can see the words: Vut, Pon, Jih, Fed, and Ba (ones with vowels...). Fed is a good word. U R fed-with what? Who knows? Ah, yes. Starecko should. I M fed with bananas-virtual ones actually. So, when is this fic actually going to start? Who knows? Starecko doesn't, I don't...Ah yes, the bananas do. Whenever the bananas come in, the fic shall start. Oh wait, earlier moi said u could skip zis paragraph:(...click click. Have you ever tried a chocolate paragraph?...I mean banana+I gasp with horror+ I smell a rotton banana! Now would ya look at that? There is a banana trying to rob a bank! With my acute sense of...uh, bananacism, I was able to save the bank. Now I am a banana hero-thank you very much:). Ha! Bananas!-fine, the fic shall start soon. So ends this random paragraph.

* * *

Click...uh, Dclick. Alrighty then, I wanted 2 update yesterday, but I got carried away playing Phantom Brave (about 3:30pm yesterday July 5-1:00am today July 6:). So...yeah. Right...uh...no! The evil oranges are attacking! (orange you glad I didn't say banana?...) Bananas are cooler than oranges: especially if you put bananas on pluto and oranges on the sun.

* * *

Ahem, random scenario. Not sure if it has been done b4...oh well, I can't resist somehow. Alright, this has nothing to do with z chapter either okay? okay...I'm way too hyper. I cannot let this hyperdrive go to waste.

* * *

Random Scenario One:

Ahem, may I have all of your attention...I mean, may I have everybody's attention. Good. We are going to play a game...a game show type thingy-yeah. Not sure if you have heard of it b4-I cannot tell you, for fear of nothingness. Anyhow, here are the contestants!

-Who comes in first? Or what comes in first? A television set.  
-Next contestant comes in very proudly...it is Young Link! Yipee. Young Link takes out his jar of Lon Lon milk.  
YL: Got milk?  
Lactopi+gasps quite loudly+How dare you advertise! If you do that again you will be out! Muahahahaha!  
-The third contestant is...20 grapes...(is 20 grapes)  
-The fourth contestant is...handcuffs! Yes, a pair of handcuffs. -The fifth contestant is a...flail! Yipee. Good. For. The. Flail...

Yes. Those are the contestants: A Television Set, Young Link, some Grapes, Handcuffs, and a Flail. So, after several questions and a few battles, it was time for the elimination station...time. Yeah. Yes, there must only be one contestant in the end.

-"The contestant we have all decided to eliminate is...Young Link! Sorry Young Link, you are the weakest link! Goodbye." Young Link walks away quite sad for a couple of seconds...then becomes happy when he realizes:

"Hey! I'm not a contestant anymore! I can advertise! Yipee!" Young Link screams (literally) and starts doing a random yet strange dance...(okee dokee then)

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**_NOTHINGNESS!_**

"Nothingness! Nothingness! NOTHINGNESS!" Fox supposedly sings his own 'Nothingness' song...

"Nooooothiiiiingneeeeeeessssss!" Falco sings, quite operatically.

"Oh! Were in Nothingness! This Nothingness is Nothing! Nothing! Nothing!" Fox 'sings' again. The two stand up on a random ledge and start 'showing off' thier...singing talents.

"Nothing...It's nothing...Nothing, nothing. Nothing...It's absolutely nothing! Were in NOTHINGNESS!...Nothing...ness...nothing...nessss...we...are...in...nothingnesssss...and...we...like...to..be...in...nooooo...thiiiiing...neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssssss!" the two annoyingly sing in unison...

After their "beautiful" singing thing...yeah, the two---oh, how coincidental. They jump up to the top of the cliff! Amazing. Isn't. It? Of course, Fox and Falco go quite crazy when they find out they are out of the cave of nothingness. The attempt to jump back into the cave of nothingness, but fail somehow...:)

**_Ness and the Ice Climbers-Water entrance._**

CUSHFLEEZERS! To where did the Ice climbers get blown away? Who knows? Oh wait...what is it with these coincidences? They get blown away into the Nothingness cave! Uh...get prepared for more nothingness singing! Hey! NothingNESS! Cool. Huh? Right. Oh yes, too many coincidences. Ness arrived (well, actually got blown to) the nothingness cave. Yipee. Of course, not in the same exact place...hmhmhm!

_**Samus and the GubuGs!**_

After a while...Samus and the Gubugs went to a pool. The Gubugs drowned and Samus went "Wow". Amazing, isn't it? Samus jumped into the pool and who knows what happens next?

_**Mr G & W**_

Mr Game and Watch just explored the Fire department-heeheehee. He found a virtual banana and started eating it. Congratulations. To. Himr. G & W.

* * *

**Second Entrance**

**_'Adventure to Find the Froute'...NOT!_**

When Galluck, Luigi, and Jar Jar Binks are through the hole, Young Link takes out his bottle of Lon Lon milk...

"GOT MILK!" He states out madly (and loudly) to...no one...He stays in the position of-showing off his milk bottle-for 2 seconds. A fly flies onto the bottle...

"I got milk!" the little fly says as he tries to take the bottle from Young Link. Young Link gasps (still in his glowing yellow glory)...

"IT'S MINE! ALL MINE!...MY...PRECIOUSSSSSS...MILK! MINE! MINE! MINE!" Young Link screams crazily as he grabs a banana flavored fly swatter and tries to kill the fly...He failes quite horribly actually and races up the random hole in a very bad mood...

_**Peach's Adventures...**_

Peach lands into a random cave (room area...yeah) that's full of...grapes! Little did she know they were grapes of wrath!

"DIE...DIE...DIE...DIE...DIE...DIE...DIE..." all the grapes said in unison quite monotonously.

"I...LIVE...I...LIVE...I...LIVE...I...LIVE...I...LIVE..." Peach says in a monotonous tone also...Oh, now would ya'll look at that? She is in the room of monotonous...stuff. It is located in the Random Yet Strange Cave...yup.

_**Link...**_

Link is...somewhere. He is still glowing quite brightly and...falls to the ground laughing like crazy hand (Wha?...)

"AHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAHA! HEEEEEEHOOOOOHAAAAAAA!..." Link laughs weirdly. Suddenly he jumps up, grabs a banana flavored microphone, and...

"HA!...HEE!...HOOOOOOOO! Heh heh-HAAAAAAAA!...HEEEEEEEE! Ho...ha...hee...ho...ha...hee...ho...ha...hee...HAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA!...Hoho-HEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Link 'sings'. Little did he know that, nearby, Ganondorf was...eating popcorn and enjoying the show!...

_**Yoshi...:)**_

(Yoshi starts laying bubble gum eggs? Maybe not...)-that is CORRECT! Yoshi does happily lay bubble gum eggs and starts selling them to the puffer fish.

* * *

**Third Entrance-audience**

Ya know what? Did you think that the water would stop the four teams from doing a banana brawl? No way! Actually, Bowser started it (in the water). It just took five bananas and everybody started to fight. After a while, there were no teams! They all just went CRAZY!...After throwing bananas at eachother for a few minutes, they blast into a wall (kaboom) that leads to where Ganondorf and Link are...Those two were enjoying their time.

* * *

_**Outside the cave of Evac...yeah**_

Update on teams now:

The Shadow, Xastar, and Solarstorm vs. Pichu, Kirby, Rye-Chew, Galluck, Luigi, Young Link, Jar Jar Binks, Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Mario, Dr. Mario, Fox, and Falco...:)

* * *

A/N: Click click. HA! Not the last chap-ter. See, randomness awaits to thee in the bottles of grapes and 3s...Anyhows...Too lazy to say anything else (that's sad...)---MUAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAha. 


	21. FINAL!

A/N: Ah...the final chapter! Took me forever to write this man...in other words: Took me several days to write this due to internet and other distractions. Yes, this chapter is exceedingly long for the fact that it is 49 pages long...more than four times as long as me first chapter -cough-. Hope you all enjoy it! (the longer the chapter, the more randomness there is!)

* * *

**Chapter 21  
****Ice Climbers...**

Well, the Ice climbers...had a pretty rough journey - after the protonic bomb came crashing down. I mean, you're just blindly staring at an innocent waterfall, and a bomb comes down and destroys it? Craziness. Anyhows, the two ice climbers are quite mesmerized by the... nothingness in the cave. The nothingness starts taking over them, as it did with Fox and Falco. Nothingness does have a great dementing ability to one's mind, ya know.

"There's... nothing here!" Popo yells out in quite a loud voice. Nana picks up an imaginary stick.

"I like it! It's so... nothing-like. There is no peace... there is no war... there's just nothing here..." Nana says as she pokes a wall with the stick. Making imaginary lines with an imaginary stick is sooo...too much like nothingness! Oh wait...heh, they are in the nothingness cave! Har...har-forgot about that...

"Righty oh...then...now what do we do?" Popo asks quite interestingly.

"NOTHING! Of course:)" Nana replies, just standing there, admiring the nothingness of the cave.

"Nothing...yeah. Why didn't I think of that?" Popo says, grabbing an imaginary rock off of an imaginary ledge.

"Well, it's not that obvious...I mean, we are only in the NOTHINGNESS cave!" Nana replies, quite sarcastically...

"Ah...True you are right there, Nana - Heh heh -" Popo replies. He throws the rock at a wall and the wall collapses...sending HUGE rocks of...rock flying down near the two ice climbers. Fortunately for them, they were barely (and I mean BARELY) able to escape the fiasco of rocks in time. Of course, they were hit by a few small rocks, I mean there is no way you could get outta somethin' like that! (Unless of course you had the ability to teleport...like Mewtwo and Zelda...yuppo).

"Are you okay?" Nana asks Popo as she gets up quite fast... but in a quite UNorderly fashion. Popo, however, is still laying on the ground... until suddenly he FLIES up into the air and smashes through the ceiling, causing more rubble to fly down on the unsuspecting Nana.

"Whoa! How'd I do that?" Popo says... to himself and a random bird passing by as he is flying up into the air at a high speed. He just keeps flying higher... higher... higher... he just keeps flying HIGHER!... Until he runs out of energy and falls back down. "Huh?... RUN OUT OF ENERGY?" Popo asks, just as he seriously (I'm serious about that) ran out of energy.

"NOOOO!" Popo yells out randomly as he flies back down to the cave... where Nana is semi-eagerly awaiting him...

"Ack! Popo!" Nana yells as she sees him flying down at a fast rate. She scrambles away so that... well, she doesn't get hit by an oncoming... uh, ice climber like herself.

KABOOM!... Well, maybe it doesn't make that sound when Popo hits the ground, but he does hit the ground with quite a lot of force at a high speed. Nana races out of her little hiding place and 'flies' right next to where Popo is.

"Popo!... Popo, are you okay?" Nana asks, quite worryingly because Popo is motionless... Suddenly, Popo BLASTS up into the sky again - just like last time - muahahahahaha.

"Not again!" Nana yells, quite annoyed. Then, she figured out that he landed on the same area he was lying before... and now would you all look at that? There is a steam hole there! Nana, figuring that he would probably land in that exact same place again due to Murphy's law, put a rock on the steam hole. Not very intelligent. Well, if it was a really BIG rock, then it might have stayed. But no, she put a rock that was about the size of the steam hole... on the steam hole and it went BLASTING out into space... Amazingly, in the same general area Popo is...

Popo drearily looks down to only see that a huge rock is coming up at him and FAST! Popo seems to just give up on life, because he just moans when he sees that rock coming... not even attempting at getting out of the rock's way... of course that would be quite a futile act and on the difficult side, if you think about it - for a while.

As the rock hits Popo straight on, he can feel a surge of pain rush though his body... but he can also feel a sudden urge of utter relief immediately afterwards. What is happening? Why, a cute, little angelic puppy comes along and performs a healing/protection spell on Popo! Where did that little angelic puppy come from? None other than the kind works of Small hands!

"Yessss! It worked!" Small hands yells out as he sees the cute, angelic little puppy perform that healing/protection spell on Popo. Small hands, being the kind one he is, is quite happy that he is able to help someone out. Now, you may ask where he met that cute, angelic little puppy. Well... that is a secret that is kept between those two (snaps fingers - That would be cool to know, but...).

So, Popo, having that special healing/protection spell upon him, doesn't really have to worry about anything for a while. So he just stretches out the best he can on the rock, and takes a nap... not sure if that would be the wisest thing to do at this time, but with a spell of protection, heck, why worry?...

Nana, on the other hand, is being blinded by that bright sun and cannot see anything worth a darn. That means she can't tell whether Popo is alright or not. Being pessimistic, she decides that Popo is not alright and starts to go into an unnecessary panic. She jumps onto the steam hole quite quickly in order to fly up to where Popo is. Well, her plan succeeds... and she flies up in the Popo's direction. Unfortunately for her, the rock decelerates, and starts being pulled downward by gravity. Well... if Nana was strong enough she could... wait a second! She is holding out another rock? SHE IS PLANNING TO USE HER UPWARD FORCE AGAINST THE DOWNWARD PULL OF THE OTHER ROCK SO THAT THE ROCK SHE IS HOLDING CAN BREAK THE OTHER ROCK? Yup. That is exactly what is going on in that little mind of hers. Does it work? Well... logically speaking, it shouldn't. But don't forget that cute, angelic little puppy! The puppy that, not only has healing/protection abilities, but also strengthening abilities! So, does the puppy help Nana out? Nope. He left right after he cast that spell on Popo and went to get some coffee... seriously. So, we have to stick to the logical aspect, and no, her attempt did not work according to plan. In fact, when the rocks hit each other, nothing happened. It all fits, those rocks came from NOTHINGNESS cave! NOTHING HAPPENS!

Actually, the rocks do stick together and Nana is quite forcefully pushed against the rock she is carrying. Popo is still taking his exceedingly short nap, while Nana is trying to get into a better position so she will not be... squashed when they hit the floor of the nothingness cave. Their falling rate is at a high speed and Nana's moving rate is at low speed. But then again, she does not have to move very far in order to get to a good position. The real question here is, will she be able to make it? Unfortunately, the rate at which they are falling is greater than that of the rate at which Nana is moving. So, no, she is not able to get into a better position, but, on a happier note, they do fall into the cave of NOTHINGNESS! Complete and utter nothingness is nothing. Falling into a cave of nothingness is falling into nothing. So, do you get hurt when you fall into nothingness? You shouldn't. But the force of the rocks DO hurt... does that make any sense?...

"Uh...not really." Nana says from her position on the falling rocks. Well, let's just say, that the rocks, combined with the cave of nothingness will equal to less pain in the end than if you fell on the ground of a cave other than nothingness.

"Oh...I'm so exited." Nana says dully, right before she hits the ground with a great force!

"Ow." Nana yells out...wait. THAT WASN'T YELLING! THAT WAS...just stating the obvious in a MONOTONOUS WAY!

"Ow. That. Hurt. Ha. Ha." Nana 'yells' out again as she... well, lies under those rocks... and Popo...

"Wha?..." Popo stands up on the rock he was laying on and stretches. Wow, that was a short nap. Just enough time to re-energize... I guess.

"Wow...that was a short nap!" Popo states quite annoyingly, "Just enough time to re-energize... I guess."

"HEY!" Lactopi yells, "That was totally my line - how dare you steal it!" Suddenly, Obi Wan comes in...

"I... can relate! Ya know how many people steal my line?" Obi wan says, very annoyed.

"A lot..." Lactopi replies, suddenly knowing how it feels to have your line stolen... it hurts. Ow.

"ALOT! Yes!... It's... so... depressing!" Obi wan says, holding back any tears he has...

"I know... Hey! Why don't we join the cute, little angelic puppy Obi wan! That way, we can talk about these line stealers!" Lactopi says as she shoots a glance at Popo (that sounded cool).

"Really?... GOOD IDEA!" Obi wan yells as he and I (Lactopi - rhymes with I) join the cute, angelic little puppy, leaving behind an exceedingly confused Popo.

"Okay?..." Popo says as he cautiously jumps off the rock, staring at the now departing Obi wan and Lactopi - in which they are having a conversation about very annoying line stealers. Popo hears Nana randomly say "Ow" in a monotonous tone and steadily removes the rocks on top of Nana.

"Haha... that hurt" Nana says quite dementedly. Luckily, Nana didn't land on top of the steam hole, but...

"SNAILS!" Nana screams as she figures out that she is suddenly covered in snails. Where did the snails come from? Who knows?... Oh wait, Starecko should!

"The snails are random - they wandered from the random yet strange cave into the nothingness cave." Starecko says, not very enthusiastically.

"That is so exciting." Nana replies, in a monotonous tone (think she got influenced by the grapes of wrath and Peach... somehow?).

"Have a great day." Starecko says dully, and he wanders of to... nowhere.

"Now what?" Popo asks, wiping dust particles off himself.

"Well, the nothing idea didn't work too well," Nana says, "Why don't we do something?"

"Good idea!" Popo says, walking deeper into the cave's interior. Nana follows him and the two of them just walk along... walk along... walk along... until they bump into...

"NESS!" Nana yells out as she sees Ness playing a card game with a puffer fish. The two of them seem to playing... go fish? PLAYING 'GO FISH' WITH A FISH? Okay.

"GO FISH!" Ness yells out loud quite happily.

"I'm glad you cheer for us fish!" the puffer fish says as he grabs a card from the deck. Ah, a clever fish that puffer fish is... probably the most clever fish ever!

"HEY! Who is saying I'm not clever?" Zotoq appears outta nowhere. Ness is quite happy when he sees Zotoq again and they quickly start up their conversation they started having earlier about the structure of bones.

"Okee Dokee then... heh heh. I think we'll get going..." Nana says as she and Popo start racing past the now distraught puffer fish, Ness, and Zotoq. The puffer fish gasps as he sees Zotoq and Ness having a conversation about bones (delayed reaction?)

"HOW DARE YOU GET INFLUENCED BY THIS SHARK AND TURN TO THE DARK SIDE!" the puffer fish yells, quite distraught at Ness.

"Muahahahahaha! I already knew Zotoq before I met you!" Ness said truthfully, yet in an evil voice... The puffer fish gasps and self destructs... much to the dislike of Zotoq and Ness. Of course, the puffer fish only blows up in an explosion of air - what kind of air?

"Why, it's class Z space air! Brought to you by the Air company on Neptune!" says the ne'er 8er from Neptune...

"Uh...thanks?" Ness says - a split second after the air hits both of them!... Righty o then. Zotoq and Ness to... somewhere and fly into a pool of water...

* * *

_**Yoshi and his special 'business'... does it work? Who knows - this is just a title!**_

Yoshi, was somehow able to lay 3 eggs... only three? How can that make a business?

"Well... Muahahahahaha! Using my clever little mind of mine, I figured out a way to separate those three larger eggs into 100 smaller eggs... That was able to sell well! Muahahahahaha!" Yoshi yells out exasperatingly (Ya know, in some ways that just sounds wrong...). Many puffer fish are enjoying those... bubble gum eggs and ya know what they are paying Yoshi with? Froute! One froute for every bubble gum egg... wow, that will hopefully fill up his appetite. Most likely it won't...

After several minutes, all of the bubble gum eggs sell and Yoshi eats 10 of the froutes...only 90 more to go. Now, the only question is, where will Yoshi put the remaining froute?

"That's easy! In my stomach!" Yoshi replies happily. No, no! I meant where will Yoshi put the remaining froute FOR THE TIME BEING?

"Oh... who knows?" Yoshi says as he picks up another froute and eats it ravenously. Okay...

"Maybe I can help?" Some mysterious person says...

"HEY! Whoever you are, DO NOT TRY TO STEAL MY FROUTE!" Yoshi yells out, guarding his precioussss froute...

"His... precioussss? My... precioussss..." Gollum says. Where Gollum is, nobody knows...

"Gollum is hiding behind a rock!" a person called 'nobody' says. Where nobody is... who knows? NOBODY BY THE NAME OF 'WHO' KNOWS? (I'm confused...)

"Like I said before, maybe I can help?" the mysterious person came out...and revealed Zelda! Muahahahahaha!

"Uh..." Zelda says, slowly walking over to where Yoshi is. She creates 9 crates (out of nowhere!) and explains...

"You can fit approximately 10 froutes in each crate! Isn't that random!" Zelda yells out, quite happily.

"...KEWL!" Yoshi replies happily as he and Zelda start packin' up the froute...

"My... PRECIOUSSSSSS!" Gollum flies out of behind the rock and stares at Zelda and Yoshi packing. Yoshi and Zelda just stare at the now-panting Gollum...

"Okay?..." Zelda says, cautiously putting a froute into a crate.

"Whatever you say... whoever you are!" Yoshi states, slamming a froute in a crate - quite fascinated with it...

"My...precioussss...FROUTE!" Gollum suddenly yells out and dashes at Zelda and Yoshi. Zelda lazily performs a Din's Fire attack and hits Gollum with so much force that he flies into a wall and... guess what? He explodes!

"I never would have guessed." Zelda says, in a really monotonous tone. It. Is. Quite. Amazing. Isn't. It? Anyhows, the explosion isn't very big (yippee) and nothing else really happens...Yoshi and Zelda DO finish packing the froute however. Now the question is, where will they put the froute?

"We already put it into the crates!" Yoshi yells. No, no! I meant where do you put the crates for the time being! As in, where are you going to put the crates when you explore more into the cave itself / move along?

"Who said we were going to explore more?" Yoshi asks.

"I did! An now would ya look at that? I'm the AUTHOR!" Lactopi says, hissing like a cat.

"Ah..." Zelda says as she picks up a TV out of nowhere, "Well, I was watching a soap opera. Need to get back to it!" Zelda connects the TV... somewhere (somehow) and starts watching a soap opera. Yoshi takes a froute out of a basket and joins her... I give up on those two!

Mr. Game & Watch... whatever happened to him? Find out...

After eating that delicious virtual banana he found, Mr. Game and Watch... well, wanders some more down the halls of the fire department cave. A random puffer fish comes along and does a fool-hearty salute (wha?)

"Evening there, 2-D figure!" the random puffer fish says.

"Um...hi?" Mr. Game and Watch replies, quite disturbed by this... puffer fish.

"Hi? Why of course! Hello!" the puffer fish replies, very strangely as a matter of fact. Mr. Game and Watch starts to back away... quite slowly...

"What?..." the puffer fish asks, in a strangely stern voice, which causes Mr. Game and Watch to back up even more...

"Muahahahahaaa!" some strange voice... exclaims. The puffer fish gasps...

"Who was that?" the puffer fish asks, with those shifty eyes. Mr. Game and Watch took this as an opportunity to RUN! So, with great speed, Mr. Game and Watch ran as fast as he could and ended up... at the entrance of the cave...

"Yessssssssssss! Fresh air!" Mr. Game and Watch yells out as he races out of the cave. Did Mr. Game and Watch pretty much ditch everybody else? You could say that. He's heading away from the cave...

* * *

_**Peach and the Grapes of Wrath... in the monotonous room...:)**_

"DIE...DIE...DIE...WILL...WILL...WILL...YOU?...YOU?...YOU?..." the grapes of wrath say in unison... monotonously and seemingly tired-like?

"I...I...I...WILL...WILL...WILL...LIVE!...LIVE!...LIVE!..." Peach says with as much confidence as she can in an incredibly monotonous tone. Hmm... she seems to be staring off into space... what is she thinking about? Monotony!...

"IF...IF...IF...YOU...YOU...YOU...REFUSE...REFUSE...REFUSE...TO...TO...TO...DIE...WE...WE...WE...WILL...WILL...WILL...BE...  
BE...BE...FORCED...FORCED...FORCED...TO...TO...TO...KILL...KILL...KILL...YOU:)...YOU:)...YOU:)..." the grapes all say in unison, quite happily actually...

"IF...IF...IF...YOU...YOU...YOU...SAY...SAY...SAY...SO...SO...SO...I...I...I...CHALLENGE YOU!" Peach said, somehow getting out of her monotonous state. Peach picks up a randomly innocent banana and points it at the grapes.

"I've got a banana, and I'm not afraid to use it!" Peach yells (got out of the caps state), still pointing the innocent banana at the grapes.

"CHALLENGE...CHALLENGE...CHALLENGE...US...US...US...TO...TO...TO...WHAT.  
WHAT?...WHAT?..." the grapes of wrath all ask in unison.

"Muahahahahaha! FIGURE IT OUT! Muahahahahahahaha!" Peach laughs evilly, creeping out all the grapes of wrath. All the grapes start backing away from Peach in unison as she bursts out into uncontrollable, evil laughter.

"Muahahahahahahahaha! (- breathe...just breathe -) Muahahahahahahahahaha!" Peach... laughs evilly. Yup-e-oh. Not much happens after that... just the grapes of wrath race the heck outta there and Peach continues laughing evilly, showing no signs of stopping for at least the next 10 hours...

* * *

_**Samus in Gubug Land! Yippee!...**_

Well, Samus jumped into the pool where the GubuGs drowned in order to find out why that happened. It took her a little while to figure out that the GubuGs were not good swimmers.

"Oh... they're not good swimmers! Why didn't I think of that? (uh...)" Samus says as she swims to the surface (hmm... whether she is wearing her suit or not - who knows? Most likely not...). Right when she happily hits the surface, something flies down on her and Samus goes underwater again...

"Awww! I was having a great time until now!" Samus somehow yells out. The first thing she sees is a figure that represents... a shark? Samus races up (oh yeah, she just walked up some steps...) to the surface of the pool. She jumps out of the pool... and lands on the ground... righty then. She stares into the water and sees... Ness! (Oh...) Quite fascinated with the fact that Ness is underwater and talking (pretty much psychically) to the random shark, Samus just sits down and... enjoys the show? A puffer fish comes along and starts up a conversation with Samus about the essence of water. They get quite deep into that conversation as they both drink their own cups of gooey tea.

"Water is like... the necessity of life!" the puffer fish says, taking a sip of... well, the gooey tea.

"True, but desert rats and koalas drink little or no water throughout their lifetime." Samus states, also taking a sip of the gooey tea. Yippee. (That rhymed!)

Those were just two sentences of their conversation. Now, you may ask what the heck happened to Ness? Well...

"I say, that bones are just... random. Their purpose is random... their structure is just random..." Ness says to Zotoq quite... sophisticatedly. Yes, they are having a conversation on the structure of bones underwater.

"So we have come to the conclusion that bones are random, eh?" Zotoq says, dully.

"Yes. Bones are random. Nothing else about it :)" Ness says happily, able to withstand the water... (yup?) Ness finally swims up to the surface and says his last farewells to Zotoq as Samus says her farewells to the random puffer fish.

"Now what?" Ness says as the puffer fish and Zotoq go their separate ways.

"Who knows?" Samus replies. Ah, Starecko should!

"You should either: A. Have a conversation about something random. B. Explore the cave C. Try to find everybody else - sorta ties into choice b. or D. Race into a wall and hope that it explodes so that you can randomly appear in a cave with at least one other smasher. Pick your choice!" Starecko says with much confidence. After much discussion, they go with choice... B! After exploring for quite some time, they hear maniacal laughter...

"That better not be a mad doctor/scientist..." Samus says, picking up a virtual banana (huh?)... The two of them race into a small room and see... Peach! The one with the maniacal laughter fit.

"Muahahahahahahahahahahaha!...Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahaha!...Muahahahahahaaa!" Peach laughs madly (think she should join Link in singing?...). Suddenly Peach arises...

"That's a good idea!" Peach says as she races off into the cave randomly in search of Link...

"Uh...was I supposed to get what was going on there?" Samus asks as she starts backing out of the room of monotonous stuff.

"Uh...I don't think so..." Ness replies, racing out of the room of monotonous stuff... after that, only exploring took place... there... yeah.

* * *

_**Banana Brawl, laughter singing... what else? Oh yeah, the water!**_

Yes, the four teams participating in the banana brawl will never stop-even if they brawl in the water! Although, you may think that hitting a wall would bring them all to their senses... but that doesn't work too well... instead, they (well, the water pretty much) smash into an unsuspecting Ganondorf, revealing his hiding place. It would seem that the water would hit Link in all his laughter-singing glory, but instead, the water literally stops in a wave position (upright... yeah), and sends all the participants of the banana brawl flying... Of course, that doesn't stop them from brawling with bananas, now does it?

Suddenly the four teams get into their original positions (Ganondorf joins Bowser..):

Bowser and Ganondorf to the 'north' of the cave.  
The Bats to the 'west' (Ya know, how many bats are there)  
The Kongs and Roy to the 'south'(With Roy in all his banana-burning glory)  
Marth and Captain Falcon it the 'east'

Most of the bananas have gotten lost or wet because of the water incident. The four teams gather as many of the bananas as they can before they actually get into their original positions. Link suddenly becomes fascinated and stops his laughter-singing (but he is still in all his glowing glory). So he gets into a comfortable position, grabs a multi-colored banana out of nowhere, and... well, enjoys the banana brawl - probably one of the most idiotic, yet random brawls ever...

Peach comes along, in all her evil laughter-singing glory, and is quite disappointed that Link is not singing anymore. However, the banana brawl does fascinate her and so she joins Link and also grabs a multi-colored banana out of nowhere...

* * *

_**THE FINAL BATTLE ITSELF! PART A / ONE / BEGINNING - YUPPO Took a while, huh?... Alrighty then. Here it is... yup.**_

For the first few moments, Pichu, Rye-Chew, and Kirby stare at the Shadow, Xastar, and Solarstorm. Pichu guesses that since the Shadow is immune to electricity, then his children might be also. Pichu, who happens to be parallel to where Xastar is, starts powering up a skull bash. Judging by the distance between them, Pichu figures that he can hit Xastar (if she just happens to stand there...) with a fully powered skull bash. Kirby happens to be parallel to the Shadow, not the greatest position in the universe... and Rye-Chew is parallel to Solarstorm. Unfortunately for Rye-Chew, he doesn't know that Solarstorm may be immune to electricity.

After a few seconds, Pichu's skull bash is fully charged and he FLIES into Xastar, taking everybody (except Kirby, you could say) completely by surprise. That is the first attack that starts this battle. Of course, Rye-Chew is quite fascinated with finding out a new attack that he can do... But, since the battle has already started and now it wouldn't be as much of a surprise as when Pichu did it, Rye-Chew decides to start with several basic (electrical) attacks. Kirby figures that he must do strong attacks against the Shadow...

It takes Pichu very little time to recover from the first attack. Unfortunately, it doesn't affect Xastar as much as Pichu planned (it affects her enough...but she happens to have extremely fast recovering abilities), and quickly counters with a tornado creation (the creation of a tornado!... the name doesn't explain it huh?). A mini tornado comes pretty much out of nowhere and hits Pichu with FULL force! Pichu is forced off the ground and carried up into a strange tunnel of strong winds. Being quite light, Pichu is thrown around at high speeds and cannot get into any good position. Also, being blinded by the strong winds, Pichu cannot see that there is a rock at the top of the tornado to which he is being carried very rapidly. After several attempts of wasted energy at getting out of the tornado, Pichu hits the rock with a full force, literally breaking it in two (karate!) and is thrown out of the tornado with a final wind attack performed by Xastar. Pichu, landing full force on the ground in the same general area he started in, is barely able to get back up because the pain of the previous attack sears through his body with no halting. Panting heavily, he gets up with all the energy he has left and turns around, only to see through foggy vision that Xastar is flying toward him for a second attack...

Meanwhile, Kirby, figuring that the Shadow himself is exceedingly strong, floats above the Shadow as fast as he can, and does a stone drop... which has practically no affect on the Shadow (for the Shadow has no damage and he...well, is big/strong/annoying). When Kirby breaks out of his stone like position, he only faces the terrifying wind that the Shadow creates with his wings (Think about it. Since the Shadow is quite big, he could just flap his wings a couple of times and practically make a tornado). When Kirby starts to get blown away from the wind of the wings, he hastily performs his stone drop attack. Think they'll monotonously repeat this procedure without interference? Well...

Rye-Chew dashes as fast as he can toward Solarstorm. Solarstorm, guessing that Rye-Chew may attempt a dash attack, figures that if he can time it right, he can do a side dodge to avoid it. Rye-Chew, however, has something else on his mind. Right before Rye-Chew reaches Solarstorm, he does a dash-cancel by suddenly crouching. Solarstorm does his sidestepping automatically, later realizing that Rye-Chew has tricked him. As Solarstorm starts to recover from his sudden previous action, Rye-Chew races up next to him and performs a spark attack. This may have worked well if Solarstorm hadn't been immune to any electrical attacks. Solarstorm, however, is thrown back a little by the force of the attack, but fares quite well in recovering. Rye-Chew is quite stunned by the electrical immunity that Solarstorm possesses, and realizes that none of his electrical attacks will fare well, even though electricity is his forte. Solarstorm dashes to the side of Rye-Chew and performs a tornado creation attack, the same as his sister's...

Xastar, who is quite satisfied with her previous tornado creation attack, prepares to do a talon dive attack on Pichu. As she dives down to where Pichu is, it almost seems as if Pichu... jumps up and retorts? Some unknown force comes from the direction of Pichu and slams into Xastar, forcing Xastar back through the air to where she started. She rises as quickly as she can and shoots a glance at where Pichu lies. She can't see Pichu, but another creature... Carnignaw!

"Carnignaaaaw!" Rye-Chew yells out to his brother as he flies through the air after that tornado creation attack. Falling to the ground with a loud thud, Rye-Chew overcomes the pain of the landing and stands up, meeting his eye with his brother's. Rye-Chew uses the last of his energy to go to safe grounds near Carnignaw. The wind from the Shadow's wings helps in Rye-Chew's arrival to the safe grounds. Xastar, however, is still recovering from the sudden assault, dismayed at the fact that reinforcements are aiding her enemies. Xastar knows now that this battle is going to be harder than she expected. She must take out her secret weapon...

On the other side, Solarstorm sees that Kirby is doing pretty much the same thing to avoid the Shadow's wind attack, and prepares to attack right when he thinks that Kirby is vulnerable - after Kirby comes out of his stone state. However, Kirby, after doing the same attack two times in a row to avoid being blown away, decides to add some variety to his life. Instead of doing another stone drop, he performs his swallow ability instead. So Solarstorm, instead of racing into a rock, races into what seems to be black hole. At one point in time, both Kirby and Solarstorm are perplexed at what is happening. Solarstorm tries his best to stop, but the wind created by the Shadow pushes him right into Kirby's... mouth. Kirby is also surprised at the fact that he 'caught' something. Without further ado, Kirby spits Solarstorm out and immediately performs a final cutter attack. Solarstorm takes too long to recover from his release and is sliced with the final cutter attack. After figuring out what just happened, Kirby dashes into Solarstorm again, slamming Solarstorm with his hammer. Solarstorm yelps painfully as he flutters away from Kirby. Kirby is quite pleased with that attack and attempts to do another one, but instead is bombarded by a HUGE tornado created by the Shadow...

* * *

_**That is what happened in the battle so far... meanwhile in the cave itself... from the Ice Climbers POV at first... because I feel like doing the Ice Climbers first... yuppo...**_

Well, as said before, Nana and Popo raced away from the distraught puffer fish, Ness and Zotoq. Now they are walking through some random corridors in the cave of nothingness!

"Dude, there's like... nothing here!" Popo states again...

"Well now would ya look at that? This is the NOTHINGNESS CAVE!" Nana yells out as she picks up an imaginary bowl. Nana starts to fill up the imaginary bowl with rocks when...

"Nana come over here!" Popo yells as he stands in front of an entry way. She looks inside and sees... something. Tune in next time to find out what they see:)

* * *

_**The Banana Brawl... Is it ever gonna end? Read to find out... Muahahahahaha!**_

Well, the banana brawl continues for quite some time. A couple of random fruit flies are quite amazed at this site: The participants throw bananas at each other with absolutely NO mercy at all. Some start using the bananas as weapons...the banana brawl is even starting to... well, dement their minds...

"Werahahahahahahah! My bananas!" Roy says as he 'skillfully' burns several bananas and 'skillfully' throws them at the opponents. Many of the participants are acting like this. Is there a cure? Why, yes there is!

"Whaddya mean there's a cure?" Roy says angrily, holding out an innocent banana, "I LIKE THE WAY I AM!"

"Nice to know that Roy. Congratulations! You just won the 'Eye L'eye'ke Z way eye M' reward!" Lactopi says as she hold out a certificate...

"Really? For me?" Roy says, tearfully taking the reward..."Thank you...WHOO HOO! I got a reward! Oh yeah! Go me!" And with that, Roy... continues with the banana brawling... some bats attempt to take the award away from Roy...

"I must keep this reward safe..." Roy says, clutching his reward (with shifty eyes...), "I must protect this reward from all you WRONGDOERS!" And with that, Roy... well, continues on with the banana brawling with the Kongs! Ahahahaha!

"Watch out for the BLT team!" some oranges come along out of nowhere and yell that out to everyone in the cave area...

"BLT?" Marth says, still keeping up his guard at all the bananas that come FLYING out of nowhere.

"The malicious triple: Bacon, Lettuce, and Tomato!" the oranges yell out. Suddenly, all the living bananas (the ones that have not been mutilated or burnt by Roy), jump up to join the oranges. The bats, the Kongs, Marth, and Captain Falcon join Link and Peach - wanting to 'enjoy' this new battle that may emerge...

Roy and Bowser stay there, in that area... the area where the banana brawl previously took place...Out of the deep dark cave (note: not out of the blue), there come... THE BANANAS AND THE ORANGES! Roy decides to join the Bananas and the Oranges. If you think about it, Oranges are orange and bananas are yellow. OrangeYellow-OY. Roy has Red hair so: RedOrangeYellow-ROY! It all makes sense!... sort of. Well, Bowser joins the Bacon, Lettuce and Tomatoes: It becomes B2LT.

So, the teams are as follows:

Team B2LT-Bowser, Bacon, Lettuce, and some Tomatoes!  
Team ROY-Roy, Oranges, Bananas!

Now, Team ROY starts to claim that the battle that they are about to embark on, is unfair, for the reasons that Team B2LT seems to have more members on it. Well, not to worry because here comes PEACH with a team of random PEACHES!

So now, Team ROY becomes Team ROYPs, and now has more members...but does Team B2LT care? No way! Those members just love challenges! So starts the BATTLE OF THE...Uh...Hm...Er...TEAMS: B2LT AND ROYPs!

* * *

_**Zelda and Yoshi: Soap opera time! Muahahahahaha!**_

"This...this is...just so...SAD!" Zelda states, picking up a tissue and wiping away her tears (so random sounding). Yoshi, however, just admires all that food on the screen...

"Ooh... food..." Yoshi seems to be mesmerized by the 'food' on the TV and just goes and SWALLOWS the WHOLE TV itself. Zelda suddenly stops crying.

"You... just... swallowed the TV set?" Zelda asks, seemingly sad, "...Cool! Now I don't have to see the ending! Yay!" Zelda starts happily dancing around... but then another television set comes out of NOWHERE (and I mean it) and randomly turns itself on to the channel that the soap opera is airing on and Zelda sees the ending...

"THAT IS SOOOOO SAD!" Zelda yells, crying like heck...

"Ah... FOOD!" Yoshi says as he attempts to eat the second TV, but this TV refuses to be a meal... instead, the television self destructs and... well, you could probably figure it out right now:)

* * *

_**FINAL BATTLE: PART B / 2 / WHATEVER!**_

The Shadow, after performing his great tornado creation attack on Kirby, notices that Pichu, Rye-Chew and Carnignaw are in basically the same area. Perfect for a large attack...

Pichu quickly tells Carnignaw that the Shadow and Xastar are immune to electricity. Rye-Chew backs that up by saying that Solarstorm is also immune to all electric attacks. The one who seems to be faring the best is Kirby - no electric based attacks for him. Carnignaw, realizing that Pichu and his brother are quite badly hurt, decides against doing any sudden attacks against the enemy, for he fears that leaving them behind would result in... much worse consequences. So Carnignaw keeps standing and tries to think of a plan. If the Shadow would suddenly attack, he would have to go ahead and try to block whatever that attack might be. On the other hand, if he does that and Xastar decides to move in...well, let's try to think on the positive side for now...

Kirby, who is being thrown around in that... really big tornado, does not realize that there may be a chance that there is a really big rock at the top of the tornado. Of course, luck comes into play when Kirby decides to perform his stone drop attack, attempting to drop down to the bottom of the tornado. Although that attempt does not work, he is still in his stone form when he hits the huge rock, with enough force to break it in half. Now, if either Pichu or Rye-Chew had gotten caught up in the Shadow's tornado creation attack, well... they would not have fared well (or maybe not at all). But Kirby, having that lucky stone drop attack, fares very well. He even performs that stone drop attack again, after he is blown out of the tornado to somewhere, quite far away (farther than when Pichu or Rye-Chew had been blown out). When he comes out of his stone state, he realizes that he is quite far away from the battle area and races back - why should he miss all the fun?

With Xastar and Solarstorm down temporarily, the Shadow decides to be quite annoying, on Pichu's, Rye-Chew's, and Carnignaw's parts, by performing another tornado creation in their direction. The tornado is moving exceedingly fast and Carnignaw instinctively grabs Pichu and jumps out of the tornado's way. Rye-Chew prepares for the hit of the tornado, quite happily in fact. Just as the tornado is about to hit the now strangely happy Rye-Chew, a strange force lifts Rye-Chew up off the ground, and throws him off into the distance...okay, only several yards. Where did this 'mysterious' force come from? Well, none other than the gr8 Mewtwo!

So, instead of Rye-Chew, Pichu, and/or Carnignaw getting pulled into the tornado, well, Mewtwo does. Of course, Mewtwo, like Kirby, has some sort of ability to avoid getting seriously hurt in a situation like this - why? His psychic powers of course! Mewtwo is able to keep an upright posture while he is swirling around in this vicious tornado. Looking up, he realizes that there is a rock on the top of the tornado - the object that makes this attack so deadly. So, using all his mind power, he successfully is able to dislodge the gigantic rock from its position and throw it a small ways off the side of the cave. The final wind attack does send Mewtwo quite far away, but he manages to teleport safely back to his allies - in the group.

When Kirby arrives back at the battle area, he is relieved to see that there are more allies that have come to aid them. He then notices that the Shadow is quite distracted. Kirby attempts to do an attack on Solarstorm, with him being in his state of agony (well, not as bad now). Kirby races toward Solarstorm, ready to perform an attack at any given moment, but something is wrong... Solarstorm closes his eyes, and flaps his wings several times. Many small rocks are lifted off the ground and form a small triangle above Solarstorm's head. So, Kirby stops abruptly, suddenly realizing that Solarstorm has psychic powers! Solarstorm opens his eyes, smiling evilly as he psychically 'throws' the rocks in Kirby's direction. Kirby does a simple side dodge to avoid the rocks, thinking they are ordinary rocks. Well, they are ordinary rocks, but if Solarstorm can lift up small rocks like that, what can the Shadow do?...

Meanwhile, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario, and Dr. Mario come out of the cave to meet Carnignaw, Pichu, and Rye-Chew. Pikachu, Mario, Jigglypuff, and Carnignaw go on ahead to the fight itself... in their fighting stances. Dr. Mario stays back to tend to Pichu and Rye-Chew.

"Dammit! What's with those reinforcements!" Xastar yells angrily, panting heavily, and making her health condition worse.

"Well, if those bastards get reinforcements, so do we!" the Shadow says, quite firmly. The Shadow lets out a very loud and coarse screech, sending everybody to cover their ears in fear of becoming deaf. In the background, there is a faint, but strong screeching reply to the Shadow's call - the Call of the Shadow! That legendary (sort of) attack that summons a large group of the Shadow's warriors... this is going to be a fight to remember!

* * *

_**Break #2! Woo hoo! Yippee. Mr. Game and Watch - Outside of the Cave of Evac**_

Mr. Game and Watch wanders away from the cave, quite glad to be out of there. He picks up an apple (not a banana... the bananas stay in the cave). I'm tellin' ya: it IS possible for a 2-D figure to eat a 3-D apple. After he finishes the apple, he heads over to KQ city and grabs a Pi Pie - very special indeed. In fact, I made that pie and named it after myself!...

"Pie..." Mr. Game and Watch says, staring at the pie. He realizes that, even though most the residents here in this city are happy/nice, you can come across the occasional thief... especially if you are holding a pie... a Pi Pie...

A pie thief comes over and tries to steal the innocent Pi Pie from Mr. Game and Watch. Instead of receiving a pie, that petty thief only receives a barrage of sausages. After blinding the thief, Mr. Game and Watch races away... into the forest... heading toward the Cave of Evac.

Right when Mr. Game and Watch wants to feast on the Pi Pie, he hears quite a disturbing sound. A loud screech... a blood curdling shriek... then he sees a disturbing sight. What seems to be one hundred tiny (well, tiny from his POV) figurines, crossing the sky over to the top of the cave. He knows that something must be wrong...

* * *

_**BATTLE OF THE TEAMS: ROYPs vs. B2LT**_

Marth somehow obtains some trail mix and shares it with his fellow viewers. The bats take the hog share of the trail mix, the Kongs take some, although they prefer the bananas, and Marth, Link and Captain Falcon are left with... what's left.

The teams stare at each other: B2LT in the East; ROYPs to the West...

Roy makes the first move by setting several bananas on fire and using a random trebuchet to propel the bananas on fire to the other side, creating awesome destruction...

"NOOO!" several of the bananas, that were thrown by the trebuchet, scream out. Roy looks quite proud of himself. However, the oranges and bananas are quite mad at Roy, for evilly burning their innocent allies.

"GET HIM OFFA OUR TEAM!" an orange yells. A group of bananas, peaches, and oranges push Roy out of their vicinity. Roy then happily skips over to where the other smashers are, and greedily takes the rest of the trail mix. Marth stands up abruptly...

"How...DARE YOU take the rest of the TRAIL MIX?" Marth says, glaring at Roy. Roy just shrugs and starts up his Flare blade... for what reason? Nobody knows. Of course, Flare blade is the one attack feared by all the bananas... not sure about anybody else - so far it's just the bananas.

"Oh yeah, treat me as if I was some banana... uh..." Marth says, suddenly realizing that his statement irked everybody (except Roy and himself of course) in the cave.

"You... you are an enemy to us bananas..." a banana says, somehow glaring at Marth.

"He is an evil one! He does not sympathize with us bananas... he does not know what it is like to be a banana!" a banana yells, tears flowing from... its eyes?

"How... DARE you despise us bananas! You are THE most EVIL person I have ever met! An idiot for not thinking before he acts... One that does not belong here! One that does not understand... One that thinks he's so... great!" a 'wise' banana says. Everybody (except of course, Marth, Roy and the water) is moving toward Marth. Roy turns his position to face toward the oncoming mob and finishes his Flare blade attack. There is a small amount of smoke that comes up...

"Don't even try to make peace with these guys," Roy says, backing away from the angry mob, "I would suggest that you and I RUN!" Roy races past Marth into the unknown oblivion. Marth quickly races after Roy. He manages catch up to and actually pass Roy quite easily, being faster than him. But there is still a character who is faster... Captain Falcon! Cap. Falcon runs past Marth and Roy...

"I'm getting out of this fiasco also... good luck!" Captain Falcon says as he... well, races into the unknown oblivion. Marth and Roy look at each other and race off onto... a cliff. They both fall off the cliff into a BIG pile of... well, now would ya look at that? BANANAS!

"Aw... CRAP!" Marth yells as he is now being bombarded by some randomly angry bananas.

"Well... It was nice knowing' ya Marth!" Roy yells out, trying to rid himself of these... killer bananas.

"Oh... thanks for the positive attitude ROY!" Marth yells out, looking around to see if there happens to be some way out...

"No problem!" Roy yells back, performing the ultimate destruction attack, Flare blade.

"NOOO! WE MUST STOP HIM!" a random yet strange banana yells out to all the other bananas. Suddenly all the bananas turn to Roy and start bombarding him.

"Aw man! That's not fair!... Oh wait, maybe it is... :)" Roy says, quite strangely, as he finishes his Flare blade attack.

"Good luck Roy!" Marth yells out, secretly snickering, "Hmhmhm, now I can find a way out!" No sooner had Marth taken one step than Roy finally COMPLETED his attack. Setting his blade down in all its glorifying, blazing ways...he is able to disable most of the bananas there.

"YOU BANANA KILLER! YOU...MUST...DIEEEEE!" all the remaining bananas say in unison. The angry mob finally reaches the cliff and most of the members fall down. The B2LT Team stays at the top of the cliff. Inside themselves, they despise the bananas and the oranges, but then it was quite fun being part of an angry mob.

"TRAIL MIX!" Marth yells, revealing a room full of trail mix.

"Don't you DARE touch that trail mix! That is a special kind of trail mix!" a banana states, with everybody else falling off the cliff behind it. When all is in order, everybody stares at Marth, waiting for his next move. Marth just goes and DASHES into the room that is full of trail mix and picks up an innocent little raisin...

"Muahahahahaha!" Marth says, evilly grasping the raisin, "Let Roy and I go...or I will KILL this raisin! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" An orange gasps...

"That raisin... is innocent! How dare you hold such an innocent little raisin hostage!" the orange yells out.

"Hmhmhmhmhm! So... what do you say?" Marth says, grinning evilly as he holds that innocent little raisin...

"Fine. Show them the exit. That raisin... is too special." a peach says, quite seriously. So a banana jumps over to a hidden door and opens it. Marth races over to where the banana is and investigates the door. It looks safe enough, so Roy races over to where Marth is and checks himself for any random banana hitch hikers. Marth then hands the raisin to the banana that showed them the exit. When the duo is ready, they race out the door at a high speed, fearing that they may have been tricked somehow. Roy shuts the door and the two race deeper into the deep oblivion. They see two random glowing circles on the ground ahead of them. Out of pure curiosity, they each go onto each of the circles to see what happens. Welcome back, to the age of steam holes!

* * *

_**Yoshi and Zelda... TV Self destructs...**_

When the TV self destructs, it explodes. Hooray. Zelda performs her Farore's Wind and... well, gets the heck outta there (again). Yoshi, who doesn't happen to have a kewl teleport, does the next best thing: Shield himself with an egg. The explosion from the TV does break the egg, but Yoshi fares better overall. Except this time, he doesn't fly through a wall or anything... aww!

"Ow... Ooh!" Yoshi says, suddenly admiring a shiny object on the ground.

"That's so... shiny!" Yoshi says, stating the obvious in an idiotic way.

"Yoshi..." the shiny object suddenly speaks, "You know you want to eat me. You know that I look like something that you can eat. It is hard to resist the temptation. You must resist... must resist..." Yoshi looks very hungrily at the shiny object. He knows he wants to eat that shiny object. He knows that the shiny object looks like something he could eat. It is hard for him to resist the temptation. He must resist... must resist...

"HEY! You stole my line!" the shiny object suddenly rises in the air.

"Muahahahahaha! I know..." Lactopi states, eating a grape - not a banana. The shiny object gasps...

"That's it! I'm joining Obi-Wan!" the shiny object says as it flutters away... to join Obi-Wan.

"Awwww! I wanted to eat that shiny object!" Yoshi says, quite sadly.

"Well, at least I lessened the temptation!" Lactopi says, skipping off into the unknown oblivion. Zelda appears out of nowhere.

"Woo hoo! I'm back!" Zelda yells, very happily. She sees Yoshi looking quite sad. Figuring that it must be a lack of food, Zelda takes out a cupcake... out of nowhere. Yoshi becomes really happy when he sees that cupcake.

"Oh... CUPCAKE!" Yoshi yells as he attempts to grab the cupcake from Zelda.

"Muahahahahaha!" Zelda laughs as she throws the cupcake up into the air. Yoshi grabs it quite gracefully and enjoys every moment of that...

"Muahahahahahahaaaa! Ahahahahahahahaha! Erahahahahahahaha!" Zelda laughs crazily. Uh... what is up with her?

"Tuyarahahahahahahahaha! Ahahaahahahaaaaa! Muahahahahahahheeheeheehahahahaha!" Zelda keeps on laughing. Seems as if she's had 50 sugar cubes...oh wait, she DID have 47 sugar cubes...

"Ahahahahahaaaaaaa! Muahahahahahahahahaaaaaaahahahahahaaaa! Fuyahahahahahahahaaaahee!" Zelda laughs even more. Maybe we should leave her in all her laughing glory...

* * *

_**FINAL BATTLE: PART C / 3 / WHATEVER!**_

Kirby races toward where all his allies are and tells them the news that Solarstorm has psychic powers. Pikachu, Mewtwo, Mario, Jigglypuff and Carnignaw all take note. Of course, Mewtwo does ponder about that for a little while. Psychic powers... Mewtwo starts wondering if the Shadow's psychic powers are as great as his own... maybe even greater? Of course, these allies must not focus on that subject right now. The Shadow called in some aid... this will be very difficult. Especially since the reinforcements that the Shadow called in look just like bright orange birds... replicas of himself. The closer they get, the more warriors there seem to be. The smashers guess that there might be about 75 - indeed a large number. A number that can bring utter chaos too easily. A number that may mean the end... seriously.

The Shadow laughs evilly as he sees those six smashers... those six insignificant smashers down there, ready to fight his 75 elites... he has 12.5 times more allies - surely this battle will be very easily. Well, think again the Shadow!

"Okay, I'll think again!" the Shadow yells out, confusing everybody everywhere.

The six smashers look ahead, ready to battle with all their might. Dr. Mario is hoping that he can get both Pichu and Raichu in good health before the onslaught arrives. If he is unable to, the three of them would just have to slip down through the hole that the other smashers came through. The closer the warriors come, the more worried Dr. Mario gets. Pichu and Rye-Chew are recovering incredibly quickly, but they may not be ready for battle by the time the 75 warriors arrive. So, Dr. Mario bids the six smashers good luck and has Pichu and Rye-Chew slip into the hole, to re-energize their powers.

Xastar weakly flutters over to where Solarstorm is. Those two want to stay as much as they can out of the action. Besides, this is a great way for those two to recover from their injuries and for Xastar to take out her secret weapon...

"Ah... this is it. A battle... to remember. Maybe one of the toughest days..." Carnignaw states.

"Oh yeah." Pikachu agrees, stretching, "Must get powered up!"

"A day of destruction... my favorite!" Mewtwo says, gruntling happily. "It's-a going to be-a great-a!" Mario says, with me attempting a sentence with his evil accent...

"Me must power me puff powers!" Jigglypuff says, holding a microphone..

"75 of them against us 6... hope more allies come here!" Kirby says, in a hoping accent. Now that all six of them have spoken their words, might as well start!... Someday in the near future. The 75 warriors come closer...

"Argh! How are we going to do this?" Carnignaw states, realizing that 75 vs. 6 is not... well, equal in any way, shape or form, according to Carnignaw.

"Hm... now that you mention it..." Pikachu says, suddenly pondering.

"So...since 75 is 12.5 times greater than 6, we must each kill 12.5? Hmhmhmhmhm..." Mewtwo says, interestingly happy.

"12.5 each? Wow... what if they have the same the same attacks as the Shadow, Xastar, and Solarstorm? Tornado creation..." Kirby says, watching the 75 warriors come closer...

"Hm-a...I-a know-a!" Mario says, pulling out a popsicle stick outta nowhere, "Aha!" He holds the popsicle stick in front of him, grinning greatly. This sudden act of randomness causes everyone else to back away...

So, what does Mario plan to do with the popsicle stick? Who knows? Ah, Starecko should!

"Well, Mario plans to---" Starecko says, who suddenly gets hit with a chair by Lactopi:)

"Do not reveal the PLOT!... Ah, I always wanted to throw a chair!" Lactopi says, running... running... running far away... With Starecko after her... running.

Anyhows, the group of 75 warriors is very close now. The Shadow is very happy now, unable to hold back any sort of grin...

"Good luck to you all!" Pikachu yells to his five allies. They are all separated now, because of the random Mario incident, and are all ready to try and take on 12.5 warriors each. The question is now, will they be able to add correctly?

As the warriors dive down to meet the five allies, they all get into their fighting stances: Pikachu is standing erect, ready to perform any and all of his quick attacks. Mewtwo readies his mind for any sort of psychic attack. Carnignaw is in a similar position to that of Pikachu's. Jigglypuff is all puffed up. Kirby's mind is filled with his plan... and Mario is still holding that popsicle stick.

As several warriors fly down to where Carnignaw is, he jumps up quickly and attempts to do a Nair attack. His attack works for the first several birds, setting them off course. About five more birds come in, however, and tackle Carnignaw to the ground. Constantly being pecked by those vicious beaks, Carnignaw cannot get up to any type of attack. After several attempts, he is finally able to kick several of the birds off and uses much of his last energy to retreat. The warriors are quite confused when Carnignaw puts up a shield and rolls away. Though the pecks aren't very strong individually, many of them together can cause much damage - as in the case of Carnignaw. Carnignaw painfully gets up, withstanding the affects of the war wounds as much as possible. Three of the warriors dive at Carnignaw at a fast pace, and Carnignaw instinctively calls down a thunder. To his surprise, the warriors are greatly affected by the thunder, sending them all flying back without any chance of an air recovery.

"They're not immune to electricity?" Solarstorm asks the Shadow, very confused.

"Well...some of them are..." the Shadow replies, "Every one is unique, each having their own immunities...It adds randomness, ya know!"

All the allies hear that piece of news and are relieved, especially Pikachu and Carnignaw, knowing that only some of the warriors may be immune to their forte. Carnignaw continues fighting, using all of his attacks, which makes the battle a little easier. Well, after Carnignaw performs the thunder attack, he puts up his shield, for he knows that some warriors would set in to attack... which they did. As one of the few birds dives down into the now-shielded Carnignaw, he shield grabs it and forcefully breaks off its wings. The birds yells in a terrified voice as Carnignaw rolls backward and throws the mutilated bird and its bloody severed wings off the top of the cave. One down completely, three badly hurt, logically about eight more warriors to go for Carnignaw.

Pikachu takes things on a different approach when the first warriors fly down to "greet" him. As several dive down towards him, he performs an upward tail whip attack, maybe an attempt at a juggle procedure. The diving birds are now hit upward, flying through the air, with confusion on their minds. More warriors dive down, catching Pikachu off guard. Pikachu attempts a tail whip attack, which sends a couple of the warriors off into different directions. Unfortunately for Pikachu, this attack leaves him wide open for a horrific attack by one of the warriors. That bird performs some sort of a talon bomb attack on Pikachu. He picks Pikachu up in his talons and flies in swirls at a very high speed up into the sky, which causes Pikachu to become ill temporarily. When they reach a good stopping point, the bird stops and throws the now ill Pikachu up into the air. On his descent, Pikachu is slammed into by some lit dynamites. About halfway through the fall, Pikachu suddenly realizes that there are lit dynamites on him and attempts to free himself of the dynamites. When he gets enough energy up, he performs an air dodge and watches as the dynamites fall to the side of him, instead of falling with/on top of him. Pikachu uses DI in the opposite way of where the dynamites are now landing. Now free falling, Pikachu closes his eyes and tries to relax his mind as his motion illness lessens. He doesn't see the Shadow, who is preparing to do a tornado creation in Pikachu's direction. When Pikachu opens his eyes, he is only confronted with an evil grin on the Shadow's face and a huge tornado. What happens next goes by really fast and it is all blurry to Pikachu. One of the warriors attacking Pikachu before he was lifted into the sky catches the dynamites right before they hit the ground and flutters a little higher into the air. He waits for Pikachu to come along in the tornado and uses all his energy to fly and stay in an upright position inside the tornado. He slams into Pikachu and, with the help of the other bird (who performed the talon bomb attack on Pikachu), who also flies into the tornado, makes like a kamikaze and pulls Pikachu down to the bottom of the tornado. As the three of them slam into the ground at the bottom of the tornado, the dynamites explode and send them into different directions. One of the birds flies out of the tornado and falls off the top of the cave to his death. The other bird flies straight up and hits the gigantic rock, causing it to break in half and he dies instantly after being thrown out of the tornado. Pikachu flies out into the opposite direction of the bird that fell off the cliff and faints when he lands, due to severe injuries. Many of the warriors that were previously attacking Pikachu ditched the site and lived, while others were not so lucky and received many injuries from the explosion. Knowing that Pikachu is barely alive, one of the warriors that escaped the explosion attempts to end Pikachu's life by racing over to attack. Right before the warrior is actually able to perform an attack, another bird comes in and attacks him without any warning whatsoever. The warrior's attempts fail and he ponders about who halted him while he flies through the air, landing with a great thud. Who attacked the warrior? Well, none other than Galluck!

Jigglypuff, in all her puffiness, attacks the first onslaught of warriors differently than either Pikachu or Carnignaw. When the first four warriors come into dive, she stands there until right before they actually hit her. She jumps up, letting those first four warriors dive right into the ground. Then she drill kicks the 'fallen' warriors and happily causes many injuries to them. Another four warriors come in and tackle Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff, being as puffy as she is, doesn't seem to be as affected by the constant pecks of the warriors. Instead, she just grabs each one of them and throws them in opposite directions: First warrior to the back, Second warrior to the front, Third warrior up in the air, and the Fourth warrior tackled on the ground. She seems to be monotonously repeating this procedure until one of the warriors uses its psychic powers to lift up a giant rock nearby. While the other, now-injured warriors distract Jigglypuff, the warrior uses the last of his strength to throw the rock at Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff, who doesn't realize what the warrior is planning, starts to sing right before the rock hits her. With no chance of Jigglypuff escaping it, the rock slams into her with full force, sending her back a few feet and canceling her sing attack. This doesn't seem to affect Jigglypuff as much as the warrior planned and she performs a rollout move on the warrior, sending the bird flying off of the cave and down to his death. Yes, Jigglypuff is faring REALLY well, spamming some of her attacks and endlessly beating the warriors up as she receives very little damage. The question is, can she keep this up?

Mewtwo, being very excited at the start of the whole battle, laughs as the warriors fly towards him. He sees this as an opportunity to hone his skills, for he has not had a battle all day. As he charges up a shadow ball, several warriors dive down toward Mewtwo, attempting quick attacks. Right before they complete their dives, Mewtwo teleports to several feet behind the warriors. The warriors crash and stumble over each other as they hit the ground. Many of the warriors that started to dive later crash into the already jumbled-up warriors on the ground due to utter confusion. About seven of the birds fall into this position of confusion, while the next five avoid the clump of confusion. Mewtwo throws his Shadow ball at the clump of confused birds and it hits a couple of them, sending them flying back, with many injuries. One of the warriors that comes later avoids the confusion, and attempts to tackle Mewtwo, but only meets up with a shield grab. Mewtwo, using his mind powers, psychically revolves the warrior around himself a couple of times, then throws the warrior straight up into the air. Another warrior dashes into Mewtwo while he recovers from the previous grab. With many down, Mewtwo thinks he has a big advantage, even though he was just tackled...

Kirby, having fought a little earlier, is not as energized as the others in the beginning of the battle. While the warriors dive down, he performs his final cutter attack, canceling most of the birds dives. Several of the first divers fall back as more birds come in for the kill. Kirby performs his swallowing attack, capturing one of the birds, and copies one of its abilities. He tries out his new ability as fast as he can, and is pleased at what he receives... tornado creation! He skillfully sends out a tornado, just as any one of those birds would have done it. Most of the warriors are surprised that Kirby can actually copy abilities (Kirby takes a bow) and some are struck by the tornado quite hard. Kirby happily spams his new technique (sort of) and bids that this is going to be a fine battle. All is true until...

Mario is holding the popsicle stick. Why a popsicle stick? Nobody knows. What can he do with that popsicle stick? Nobody knows. What's going on in his head? Nobody knows...

"Mario is holding the popsicle stick because that popsicle stick has magical powers. He can do many things with the popsicle stick. He is thinking about... something..." a person called 'Nobody' says. Okay then...

As the birds dive down to where he is, Mario holds up the popsicle stick, glowing an almighty turquoise color! When the warriors hit him, they are repelled by a strange force... the force that Mario gets from the... popsicle stick! The Shadow gasps...

"He has the popsicle stick! The one and only popsicle stick! How... did he get it?" the Shadow asks, very idiotically in fact.

One of the warriors manages to retrieve the popsicle stick from Mario, gaining all that lethal power, and leaving Mario there with nothing... muahahahahahaha!

"MY POPSICLE STICK!" Mario yells, realizing that all his powers have been taken away. Some of the warriors snicker and dive into Mario in his time of confusion. He spams his tornado attack several times and is able to get some of the warriors out of his way. Although, it seems to be merely a diversion, since another bird is using its psychic powers to lift up several rocks in preparation of throwing. Mario does not realize this and desperately tries to grab the popsicle stick from the one who took it from him. When he almost has a grip on the stick, the warrior psychically picking up rocks throws them with full force at Mario, attempting to cancel his almost-successful journey of getting the stick back. When Mario is hit with the rocks, he is quite stunned and is thrown back several feet. Stupidly looking around, Mario spots the one who stole his popsicle stick and attempts to get it back. The popsicle stick seems to be dementing his mind...

"My popsicle stick!" Mario yells again, dashing at the now bewildered bird who stole it. In a mad dash, he tackles the bird to the ground, fervently trying to get the popsicle stick from the bird. When Mario thinks he almost has it, the warrior slyly throws the popsicle stick to another bird. Mario then blindly races after that other bird, wailing madly with his mind filled only with thoughts of the popsicle stick. When he reaches the warrior who now has the popsicle stick, the warrior skillfully throws it to another warrior. Mario blindly chases after the popsicle stick as the same procedure repeats itself again and again. The warriors are enjoying the heck out of it, while poor Mario is wasting all his energy in a futile attempt to get the popsicle stick back. After a while, Mario starts to lose energy and all seems lost until... one of the birds throws the popsicle stick to another one, and instead of the other bird catching it, another figure flies through the air and catches it. Would ya looky at that? It's Luigi!

"Don't ever do that again to my brother, ya hear me? Stupid birds..." Luigi says, tossing the popsicle stick to his now un-energized brother, with all the warriors stupidly staring at the stick as it flies through the air. When Mario catches it, he 'suddenly' becomes re-energized - excited at the fact that now HE has the popsicle stick. Then, the brothers attack, lending no mercy... Muahahahahahahaha!

* * *

_**Out with the battle and into the... uh, bottom of the cliff area...**_

"Now what?" an orange asks, looking around.

"Let's just hope that those two idiot banana killers land on the steam holes and BLAST somewhere where they will live miserable lives! Muahahahahaha!" a banana states coldly. Everybody stares at the banana, wondering what kind of thoughts it thinks up of every day...

"Wanna battle again?" Bowser says from the top of the cliff, practically stating that the B2LT team is ready to rock! Or cave... Suddenly Ganondorf yells out:

"HEY! Why don't we let Link sing laughter again? He was doing 'great' before he was RUDELY interrupted!" Ganondorf yells quite stupidly. Amazingly, practically everyone there (including Link) agrees and they all get into comfortable positions. They all sit in several groups - all the members of each group is in a circle. Some puffer fish come along and say they will be the servers of refreshments. Team B2LT, somehow excited at the word 'refreshments,' fall down the cliff and get into a couple of their own circle groups. When everybody there is in a comfortable position, the puffer fish bring out the main refreshments: All assortments of chocolate. The fruits would not allow them to serve any type of fruit or even vegetable, and Team B2LT would practically get mad at ANYTHING else they bring out, so... chocolate is good, even though some chocolate is in the trail mix, it's not alive like the raisins... oh yes, and of course, water:)

Both Peach and Link (still in his glowing glory) set up to laughter sing. Out of the deep dark... darkness, Zelda bursts in outta nowhere...

"Ahahahahahahahaha! I'll join ya!" She says as she helps Peach and Link out with the setting up... yuppo.

"Yay! Now there is more fun!" a random peach says, excited that there are now three laughter singers...

'FOOD!" Yoshi yells as he comes in out of NOWHERE and grabs some chocolate from a nearby puffer fish. Yoshi and the puffer fish suddenly start getting into a conversation about Yoshi's bubble gum eggs... wait... it's starting!

"Ladies and gentlemen! I bring you...THE LAUGHTER SINGERS!" UPOTFGEITTOTPF yells, going 'backstage' as the crowd goes wild for these laughter singers...wait, didn't UPOTFGEITTOTPF self destruct earlier? Wha?...

"Ahaaaaaaa! Heeeeeee! Hooooooo! Heeeeeeeh! Huuuuuuu! Hiiiiiiiiiiiii! Haaaaaaaaa! Heeeeeeee! Hoooooooooooo" Link starts out, motivated by the crazy cheers of the fans...

"Heeheeheehee!...Hahahahoooo!...HeeheeheeHEEheeheehiiiiiiiiii! HAHAHAhoHAhaaaaa...Heeheeeee...hoooo...haaaaaaa!" Zelda comes in, the crowd still enjoying the heck out of this 'concert'.

"HahahaHO! Hahahahoooo...HahahaHO! HaHAAAA...HAAAAA...HOOOOOO! " Peach adds, enjoying the applause from the crowd...

"HeeheeheeHO...HeeheeheeHO!...HohoHO! HahaHA! HeeheeHEE! HihiHI! Heeheehaaaaa..." Link sings again. This kind of stuff continues for quite a while, until Captain Falcon comes out of the unknown oblivion...

"That has got to be one of the SADDEST things I've ever seen... oh well." Captain Falcon says as he goes to join one of the B2LT groups... ah, the final part has come! (somehow there are fireworks exploding in the background)

"Ahaaaaaa! Heehoooooo! Hahuuuuuuuu! Hihaaaaaaa! Huheeeeeee! Hoheeeeee! Ha...Ho...Hee...Heh...Hu...HAHAHAAAAA! Ho...Heeheeho...hohohoHOho...Heehee! Hoheehu...hoheehu..hahaha!...hohohoHOHO! Hoho..Ahaheehu...Ahaha...ahaha...MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The three singers sing all in unison somehow and the crowd goes banana -- er, I mean wild:)

The trio take their bows as the crowd goes wild and throws chocolates at them...

* * *

_**Samus and Ness... exploring... who knows what's going on?**_

"Where are we?" asks a bewildered Ness.

"Who knows?" Samus replies, staring at a wall. There are some pictures on the wall... pictures of what seems to be... destruction. A huge bird... going down into cities, setting them ablaze and kidnapping all the residents... many other smaller birds... stealing the pies... and cakes... horrible crimes...

"HEY! LOOK!" Ness screams out, snapping Samus out of her staring state. She walks over to where Ness is and sees that he is staring at... nothing.

"Uh..." Samus thinks, trying to decipher what Ness is so fascinated about. Nothing... absolutely nothing... nothing in that hole... yes, there is a hole... and there is nothing in it...

"Uh... there's nothing in it." Samus states bluntly, sort of stealing my line.

"I know... HEY! LOOK!" Ness says again. Samus looks and sees... nothing. Has Ness gone officially crazy?

"Yes." a random dude comes in wearing a tuxedo. He holds out a certificate that says "Ness has gone OFFICIALLY CrAzY!" and hands it to Ness. Ness stares at it wide eyed while 'the dude in the tuxedo' leaves...

"I... am... officially... crazy?" Ness asks, staring at the deep nothingNESS... suddenly he jumps into the nothingness...

"NESS! WHY'D YA DO THAT?" Samus yells, forgetting about his certificate.

"Because I'm officially CRAZY!" Ness says, falling... falling...

"Oh yeah..." Samus says, walking off...

"Hey!" Ness yells, somehow realizing that Samus ditched him... evilness. He falls on something quite... soft.

"Ooh... soft..." Ness says, cuddling into this soft... whatever it is. He falls asleep, not knowing what he is sleeping on...

* * *

_**FINAL BATTLE: PART D / 4 / WHATEVER!**_

The warriors after Carnignaw become suddenly angry at him, for he mutilated one of them, and pretty badly at that. The eight energized and three now re-energized warriors all dive into Carnignaw again, hoping to get rid of this fiend for good. Carnignaw, who is being constantly attacked now, attempts several thunder attacks - great for getting rid of close attackers. He manages to summon down a thunder bolt after several attempts and several of the birds scatter again. Unfortunately, a couple of the birds are immune to electricity, and aren't affected by the attack at all. One of the unaffected warriors performs a tornado creation, while the other uses its psychic powers. Carnignaw, getting caught off guard, is viciously thrown into the interior of the tornado, swirling around at unbearable speeds. He hits the rock at the top of the tornado without any warning whatsoever, and is thrown out at a high speed. He hits the ground very hard, unable to get up because of pain and lack of energy. The two warriors want to attack Carnignaw again, but something gets in their way... some pesky little thing that prevents them from attacking... and that is Rye-Chew.

As Galluck attacks the rest of the warriors that attacked Pikachu, Jar Jar Binks comes out of that random hole and grabs the now very injured Pikachu. Looking slyly around (look before you leap), Jar Jar Binks races over to where Dr. Mario is. Handing Pikachu to the doctor, Jar Jar Binks jumps down the hole, avoiding all fights...

Galluck seems to fare very well against the six remaining energized warriors, for he knows their ways and he practically is one. Skillfully dodging all their attacks, even a couple of the tornado creation attacks, he swiftly disables the remaining warriors, leaving them to writhe in pain...

Jigglypuff, who is monotonously repeating the same procedure, beating the crap out of most of the warriors, suddenly trips over a rock and is temporarily disabled. The remaining warriors take advantage of this, doing any and all quick hit 'n run attacks. Jigglypuff, tries to take each one of them on individually. She doesn't realize that their hit 'n run attacks are pretty much merely just a diversion, for there is a warrior behind her, psychically holding a random sword... where it got the sword, nobody knows. It looks quite menacing, idiotically waiting for her to turn around. Before she turns around and before the warrior is able to strike, it gets hit by a laser - disabling his motive. The sword falls on the bird instead, instantly killing it. Jigglypuff turns around and is glad to see another ally ---- Fox...or is it Falco? Who knows? Maybe both...:)

Mewtwo, who was just tackled, teleports a couple feet back and powers up a shadow ball, leaving the warrior that just tackled him on the ground quite confused. As he powers up the shadow ball, the three remaining warriors surround Mewtwo, attempting quick hit 'n run attacks. Mewtwo finishes up his shadow ball and acts as if he is throwing the shadow ball at the warrior in front of him. He fakes out throwing the shadow ball to the warrior ahead of him, and instead, truthfully throws the ball at the unsuspecting warrior to the side of him. The warrior to the side of him flies into a rock, taking on severe injuries, while the warrior in front of him is confusedly avoiding the "shadow ball" coming at him. Now Mewtwo has only two really lively warriors to deal with... 2 on 1 - think he'll be able to do it?

Kirby happily spams his new technique (sort of) and bids that this is going to be a fine battle. All is true until... one of the warriors grabs a nearby bob-omb (where that bob-omb comes from... nobody knows) and suicidally throws the bob-omb at Kirby, who is right next to him. Both the warrior and Kirby blast in separate different directions, with Kirby losing his copied ability. Kirby hits the ground quite hard, depressed over the loss of his awesome ability... Out of the... well, on top of the cliff, comes a figure... it comes and stands next to Kirby... muahahahahahaha!

"Need a hand?" the figure asks...

"Not really a 'hand', but yes, help would be nice:)" Kirby says, being helped up by...

"Pichu? Dude, you recovered fast!" Kirby says, unbeknowestly startled.

"Of course I did! Did you think I would miss all the fun?... Well, maybe fighting like this on my birthday isn't too fun... but hey, no way around it! Muahahahahahaha! Unless of course an arcade game appears outta nowhere..." Pichu says, suddenly daydreaming. Pichu snaps out of it when he realizes that they are starting to be bombarded by random warriors...

"Whoa, where'd these guys come from?" Pichu asks, doing several thunder jolts and short hopping nair attacks.

"Well.." Kirby starts, performing a final cutter attack, "The Shadow summoned them, remember?"

"Really?" Pichu asks, grabbing a warrior and body slamming it, "Wow... Didn't notice that earlier..."

"In some ways, maybe it was better that you didn't." Kirby states, swallowing in another warrior and happily performing tornado creations...

"Hey! That's that evil attack... good thing we're allies... I hope..." Pichu says, grinning at Kirby as he tackles a couple more warriors.

"Hmm... I'll have to think about that" Kirby replies jokingly, happily sending out another tornado. The two happily laugh as they take on the disgruntled remaining warriors.

As said before, Mario and Luigi mercilessly attack the remaining warriors... in unique ways, I must say... heeheehee. Mario excitedly finds out new ways to use his popsicle stick, while Luigi evilly attacks many of the warriors without holdback... Muahahahahahahaha!

Out of all the 75 warriors that came down to attack, 49 are accounted for (meaning you KNOW that they are injured, have died, or are energized...) and 26...well, I have absolutely NO idea what status they are in...ahem:

4 seem to have been already killed... muaha!  
29 seem to have been injured... throughout this ordeal! (Definitely more... not sure how many)  
16 are still in contact... even now... after this fourth part... actually second...

There you have it...now let's get on with it!

* * *

_**The Laughter Concert )  
**_**Backstage**

"Ahaaaahahahahaha! That was soooo much fun!" Peach laughs/yells, eating a sugar cube.

"Muahahahahaha! We succeeded!" Zelda laughs/yells, eating an ice cylinder.

"Weheeeeeeeheeheeheehee! We should do that again!" Link laughs/yells, eating a salt triangle.

"Ahaheeheehee! Good one Link!" Peach laughs/yells, eating an ice cube.

"Werohohohoho! Yes, we should!" Zelda laughs/yells, eating a salt cylinder.

"Bahayhayhay! My suggestion was successful!" Link laughs/yells, eating a sugar triangle.

"It WAS successful! Araheeheeheehaha!" Peach laughs/yells, eating a salt cube.

"Good job Link! You're successful for once!" Zelda laughs/yells, eating a sugar cylinder.

"Ueheehee! I am sooo successful!" Link laughs/yells, eating an ice triangle.

"Hey, are you guys willing to do that again? The crowd is going wild right now! You have to do it for your loyal fans!" a puffer fish says. Suddenly several fans/blowers come in (fans that are those objects... to cool down)

"Yes! Us fans will cool you down as you all sing!" The fans say in now an incredibly random environment.

"Okay!" the three now incredibly happy singers say all in unison as they prepare to do another laughter concert.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the audience...**

"Hey! Give that back!" an angry banana yells, chasing after Yoshi who stole some of its chocolate...

"You want it back? Fine!" Yoshi says, sticking out his tongue with the now saliva-infested chocolate.

"Ah...EW! How DARE YOU...YOU DEMENTED DINOSAUR!" the banana starts chasing Yoshi, and Yoshi in turn starts running away...

---

"HE'S A BANANA KILLER!" a peach refers to Bowser as he imitates Roy in the burning process, "HE MUST BE IN LEAGUE WITH THOSE OTHER TWO!"

"You mean Marth and Roy?" Bowser asks, "Well..."

"HE IS WITH THEM! I can somehow tell..." a banana says, stupidly yet wisely. All are silent until Samus comes bursting in outta nowhere.

"Howdy everybody!" Samus yells, in a strange country/western accent, somehow wearing an incredibly random cowboy costume on top of her power suit, which confuses everybody, "I've come from the planet of the window drapes! Can't buy window drapes at a lower price then there! They sell like... 1 meter of a window drape for one tiiiny piece of cheese! Howd'ya like that for a sale? Oh yes, can't forget to mention that the windows are made outta clear leaves and crystal broccoli! And of course, also can't forget to mention the prize food items they have there! Pieces of cotton, sugar cubes, and candy keyboards! Ah... whenever I go to a restaurant and order food, I always get that special, or the special of cheesy pens, sandy tofu, and pure cotton towels! Mmmm, I'm getting so hungry just thinking 'bout it! Hahaha!" Everybody stares at Samus, wondering what planet she came from... oh, the planet of the window drapes... right.

"Ahahahaha! Oh, almost forgot! Meet my new buddy, the STEREO!" Samus says, still with her random country accent as a stereo comes in.

"Howdy y'all!" the stereo says, confusing everybody even more.

"Ahaha! Why don't ya show all these folks what you can do, Mr. stereo!" Samus says happily, causing almost everybody in the audience to back away slowly. The stereo agrees and takes a guitar out of nowhere and starts singing...

"Oh... I'm a stereo! I'm a stereo, I'm a stereo! Oh... I'm a stereo, a stereo that's a stereo!... I am proud to be a stereo, a stereo, a stereo! Oh... I am proud to be a stereo, a stereo that's a stereo! A stereo that's a stereo, is a stereo that's a stereo!... Oh, a stereo that's a stereo, is a stereo that's a stereooo..." the stereo sings happily, Samus happily cheers it on as the other audience backs away more... suddenly a tissue box and a coffee mug come in outta nowhere, one with a fiddle and the other with a violin.

"Oh... we are the random trio, the random trio, the random trio! Oh...we are the random trio, the random trio that will last forever!..." the stereo, tissue box, and coffee mug start singing, "We are the random trio that likes to have fun! The random trio that likes the sun! The random trio that likes hot weather!... We will always stay together! The random trio will rule someday, the random trio will always stay! The random trio that's singing right now!... Well, why don't we all take a bow?" And with that, the random trio takes a bow, with Samus going wild with her cheers and the others still backing away... At this time, the other laughter trio comes out, surprised to see Samus and the other random trio.

"Ahahahahaha! Samus water ya doin' 'ere?" Link says, suddenly taking on a strange accent.

"Why? I came to show off the talents of me friends!" Samus says in the country accent again.

"Really? Muahahahahaha! Wot kind of talents?" Zelda yells, eating an ice cube.

"Why? Singin' talents of course!" Samus replies, quite happily.

"Really? Bueeheeehee! Why don't they come sing with us?" Peach asks, eating a salt triangle.

"Ah, that 'ould be swell! Great oidea Peach!" Link says, eating a chocolate ice cylinder.

"Let's do it then!" the stereo says as the six singers go to the stage. All the audience members cheer loudly for them, even though the random trio is now in the group. Let's hit it!

"We...are...the...singers!" the random trio sings in unison.  
"Muahahahahahaha!" Peach sings.   
"Singers, singers, singers, singers..." the random trio sings in unison.  
"Ahahaheeheeheeho!" Zelda sings.  
"The ones that like to have fun!" the random trio sings in unison.  
"Bueeheeheehohohahaha!" Link sings.  
"Fun... in the sun!" the random trio sings in unison.  
"Muahahahaha! Aha!" Peach sings.  
"The sun may be hot!" the random trio sings in unison.  
"Ahaaaahahahahaheh!" Zelda sings.  
"But it's not that fought!" the random trio sings in unison.  
"Ohohohohoheeheehay!" Link sings.  
"Pluto is too cold for us!" the random trio sings in unison.  
"Wereeheeheehuahaha!" Peach sings.  
"We'd rather be sitting in a bus!" the random trio sings in unison.  
"Nueeheeheeheehahahahahaho!" Zelda sings.  
"Candy keyboards are not that nutritious!" the random trio sings in unison.  
"Kuerohohohohohahahaha!" Link sings.  
"But at least they are not vicious!" the random trio sings in unison.  
"Tuyerahohihihihihi!" Peach sings.  
"The number seven is said to be lucky!" the random trio sings in unison.  
"Lolalalalalalalalalala!" Zelda sings.  
"Watch out for that ducky!" the random trio sings in unison.  
"Bwaheeheeheeheeheeho!" Link sings.  
"There's a random dude on the bend!" the random trio sings in unison.  
"Muahahaheeheeheeheeho!" Peach sings.  
"This song has come...to an eeeeeeeeend!" the random trio sings in unison.  
"Muahahahahahaha!" Zelda sings.  
"Nuyetotototototha!" Link sings.  
"Bweeheeheeheehee!" Peach sings.

The crowd goes absolutely WILD when the song ends, throwing massive amounts of chocolate at the singers. The singers happily take many bows... and happily eat the chocolates the crowd oh-so-generously gave to them...

* * *

_**Whatever happened to Mr. Game and Watch?**_

Where did Mr. Game and Watch go? Seriously, last time he was seen, he was holding that Pi Pie...

"My pie... my precious little pie... I must keep this pie... yes, I must keep this pie! NOBODY TOUCH THIS PIE! It's all mine... my... precioussssss!" Mr. Game and Watch says, holding the pie in an awkward position. A random fly comes along and touches it.

"HOW...DARE YOU! YOU STUPID FLY!" Mr. Game and Watch yells, taking an apple flavored flyswatter and swatting at the fly in a cool 2-D fashion. He manages to kill the fly, but the cost is horrific. He destroyed the Pi Pie!

"NOOOOOOO! MY PRECIOUSSS PIE! NOOOOO!" Mr. Game and Watch yells, choking in a 2-D fashion. He races over to a random tree and starts banging his head on it.

"My...Preciousss...my...preciousss...my...preciousss...PIE!...My...preciousss...PIE!...Has...been...STOLEN!...My...precious...pie...has...been...STOLEN!" Mr. Game and Watch says mysteriously. Unbeknownst to him, he is banging his head on a missile tree. A missile comes falling down and explodes right next to him...

* * *

_**FINAL BATTLE: PART E / 5 / WHATEVER!  
**_**The Shadow and his children... yuppo.**

"Wow...there's so many of them..." Xastar says about her enemies.

"Seriously. There's now like...10 of them. The warriors seem to be going down fast..." Solarstorm says, in a depressing tone.

"Father, what are we going to do?" Xastar asks, looking up at the Shadow.

"Maybe soon we can use your secret weapon..." the Shadow states seriously.

"Sure, I'll start getting it powered up..." Xastar says, going to power up her weapon...

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the actual battle area...**

"Rye-Chew! Where'd you come from?" Carnignaw asks, weakly standing up with the help of Rye-Chew.  
"Why? From over there!" Rye-Chew replies, pointing over to the hole where he came from and grinning.

"Oh yeah... heh heh:)" Carnignaw says, smiling weakly...

"GET THEM!" the remaining two warriors say in unison, disturbed by the delay of the two allies.

"Beware, they are immune to electricity..." Carnignaw says to Rye-Chew. Rye-Chew powers up a A (don't know what it would be called.) as the two warriors come over. He releases it before they reach him and he's able to send one of them up in the air while the other one tackles him. Carnignaw prepares to attack the warrior in the air, but is discouraged when he sees an arrow fly through the warrior, killing him in a bloody way... hmhmhmhmhm. He hears evil laughter behind him and turns around, only to see a very angry Young Link... ah, this will be interesting:)

Galluck, in quite a morbid mood, makes sure all the remaining warriors are dead before he is satisfied... he even goes to extremes in throwing some of the side of the cave with his mind powers... after killing all the remaining warriors, he rests to re-energize his powers, getting ready for the attack on the Shadow... hmhmhm... Muahahahahahaha!

"Hey Jigglypuff!" Fox and Falco (ah, both) come racing over, "Mission... complete!"

"Uh, Fox, the mission really isn't complete yet... heh heh" Jigglypuff says, attempting to take the sword out of her would-be killer.

"Oh... well, I just like saying that!" Fox says, skillfully shooting his laser at an oncoming warrior. The laser doesn't seem to affect the warrior that much, so Fox performs a mirage attack and confuses the warrior with a mirage. Jigglypuff instantly continues on the warrior with a WOP attack special. Falco happily shoots his laser at unsuspecting warriors around him...

"Hmhmhmhmhm! Only two left..." Mewtwo taunts happily, quite amused at his accomplishments. He powers up another shadow ball, trying to read what is going on in his enemies' minds. The two warriors, knowing that Mewtwo seems to be quite annoyingly powerful and annoying, are having trouble coming up with a plan for his defeat. Their most powerful attack would be the talon bomb attack, but they figure Mewtwo may be able to teleport out of it if they attempt. They keep watch at all times when Mewtwo powers up the shadow ball, not knowing what the heck they should do... blargness. When he finishes, Mewtwo also decides how he is going to do this. Right when he is about to actually throw it, the two warriors fly up and dive down to where Mewtwo is. Mewtwo figuring that they must be planning something strange, waits until they are about where he is. He puts up his shield, for he does not feel like teleporting, and the two warriors dive into him... exploding like little atomic bombs. Yes, they self destructed - atomic style!

Pichu and Kirby successfully get rid of (aka - KILL) the rest of the warriors with minor injuries here and there...

"Wow... that was crazy..." Pichu says, looking around at all the warriors they killed.

"Seriously... now what?" Kirby asks. Who knows? Hmhmhm...

"Take that!" Mario says, killing one of the last four warriors. He takes the popsicle stick and somehow lights it on fire and jabs it into the bird's heart... yeah. Three more warriors left for the two brothers... although Mario is still way too hyper with he popsicle stick and Luigi is a little bummed out... might I say.

"Three more! Muahahahahahaha!" Mario says, jumping around like a maniac. Luigi on the other hand, is more serious and...well, not as hyperactive.

"Three...more...must...keep...ON!" Luigi says, suddenly getting hyper - but doesn't have that much energy. The remaining warriors take note of this when they plan out their last moves. The three birds are huddled together in a strange position when they are suddenly bombarded by a crazed plumber... Mario!

"Ahahahahaha! You all must die by the popsicle stick!" Mario says, preparing to stab them all. One of the warriors, winking at the other two, dashes into Mario 'attempting' to grab the popsicle stick from him. Mario attacks the lone warrior while the other two gang up on the now un-energized Luigi. Luigi is holding out really well against these two warriors until one of them secretly grabs him from behind and throws him off the side of the cliff...

"Yesss! We finally got one of them!" one of the warriors says, the two of them doing a secret wing shake. Unbeknownst to them, Mario had seen that and is now racing over to them at an incredibly high speed... KABLANG! He hits the two warriors off the cliff, amazing isn't it? Now all he has to do is brutally murder the last warrior whom he injured quite well...

Luigi is a-falling, is a-falling, is a-falling right onto... well, now that's just plain random!

An incredibly random yet strange update: So far, 50 have been killed (that are noted), 9 injured, and the rest (16) are random...(note the un-hyperness)

"Only 25 more warriors intact or injured...these guys are pretty good..." the Shadow states, acting as if he admired the allies. Xastar is happily preparing her weapon, when something comes blasting up from the cave right in front of the Shadow...

Yes, two figures come blasting through the top of the cave, surprising everybody, especially the Shadow.

"Whoa... OW!" Roy says as he lands on the ground, "Ah, wow! That was awesome!" Marth lands on the ground facing opposite of Roy.

"Woo hoo! We rock!" Marth says, confusing everybody around him. When Marth and Roy realize where they are, the are up in a heartbeat.

"Dude, where are we?" Marth says. I thought I said they know where they are!

"Oh yeah! We are at the top of the cave!" Roy says intelligently, yet in a stupidly-toned voice. Everybody gets back into their normal fighting states as a few warriors come and attempt to barrage Marth and Roy...

* * *

_**The Laughter Concert :)  
**_**Backstage - again**

"Aheeeeeheeheehee! That was soooo much fun!" Zelda says, jumping up and down like a maniac.

"Yesss! You're laughter singing was the perfect addance to our random trio song!" the stereo says.

"Mueeheehee! It was! Ahaaaaaaaha!" Link says, eating some chocolate.

"Aeaeaeae! Yesso! We were great!" Peach says, taking on a random yet strange accent.

Meanwhile, in the audience...

"Howdy partner! Mind if I have a cup of tea?" Samus says, still with her country accent.

"Sure!" a puffer fish replies, handing Samus a random cup of gooey tea.

"Wow... this is one of the BEST days of my life!" Ganondorf says, absolutely adoring the fact that, to him, Zelda and Link had made complete fools out of themselves.

"I've got good news!" a random banana yells, "I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico!" Everybody stares, quite confused. Starecko comes in outta nowhere...

"Geico? Better not confuse it with gecko!" Starecko says, then he leaves quite quickly.

"Okay, JK! Actually the good news is that those two banana killers did go on those steam holes! What idiots!" The banana says, laughing heartily. Almost everybody in the audience also laughs. Samus is quite confused on what is happening, but doesn't seem to really care because she is having fun explaining the daily lives of the beings on the planet of the window drapes...

* * *

_**FINAL BATTLE: PART F / 6 / WHATEVER!**_

The last energized warrior, who tackled Rye-Chew, suddenly realizes that now it is practically three against one. While he ponders that, Rye-Chew forcefully kicks him off in his confused state. The last energized warrior is now not as energized and is weakly joined by the other nine warriors that are injured. They plan to do a quick assault on the three allies. They race at the three in a barricading fashion. Carnignaw, who is now completely un-energized, is not looking forward to this as Young Link, still angry about the milk thing, comes forward and attacks like crazy. Rye-Chew decides to put all his effort in this last battle also.

Starting out with a spin attack (or whatever it's called), Young Link takes on about three of the warriors, cutting them to pieces... and he's quite happy while he's doing that. Laughing heartlessly, he takes out a bomb and throws it at another unsuspecting warrior, killing it in a flash. Two warriors dash into him, blinded by all their anger of his crazy antics. With the warriors pecking him without halting, Young Link manages to take out another bomb and throws it at them - instantly killing them and injuring Young Link (he is still happily mad though).

While Young Link takes on five of the warriors, Rye-Chew faces four injured warriors. So, with Rye-Chew knowing that most, if not all, of them are not immune to electricity, he summons a thunderbolt from the sky, blasting away all four of his opponents, quite easily... that was too easy...

"Wow... Jigglypuff you... well, did a pretty good job of beating these guys up... heh heh" Falco says. Jigglypuff takes a bow...

"Thank you, thank you, thank you vedy much! I'm always here on Thursdays, so you can check out all my 'artwork' then:). " Jigglypuff says, noticeably very hyperandom...

"Uh...okay..." Falco says, tackling one of the now very un-energized warriors.

"Aw man! This is too easy!" Fox says, skillfully tackling a warrior, no competition at all!

"Stupid Jigglypuff... making it easy...:)" Falco grins as he grumbles (sounds cool enough), taking out another warrior who was attempting a random attack.

"Like I said before, I'm always here on Thursdays! Whether y'all like it or not!" Jigglypuff says, smashing another warrior with her rollout attack.

"Yes! I will be looking forward to that every time I come here!" Fox says, quite happy as he rids of one of the last warriors.

"Ah... three more. Three against three... ah, that's soooo hard/sarcasm" Falco says, looking dully. As the trio walk slowly to the disabled warriors, a figure comes flying in outta nowhere...

"Muahahahahahaha! I've come at last! The one and only... Piranhachu! THE most VICIOUS electric mouse EVER!" UV-Ray the piranhachu says, confusing everybody.

"Piranha eh? I eat piranhas for BREAKFAST! Seriously, I do - when I'm a cat! Meow!" Lactopi comes in outta nowhere - a tortoiseshell to be exact...because it's random.

"Muahahahahaha! But I am not a fish!" UV-Ray replies.

"True... but you are a mouse! Muahahahaha! You're practically both a mouse and a fish - my diet!" Lactopi says as she slyly runs over to where UV-Ray is.

"NOOOOO!" UV-Ray jumps off the side of the cliff and Lactopi fallows her... what? I wasn't thinking! That's all... Everybody stares for a few moments then all get back to fighting...

"Wow. That. Was. Interesting. Now. Let's. GET THEM!" Fox yells, racing toward the three downed warriors. Jigglypuff and Falco race after him, a horrifying sight to the three downed warriors.

Marth and Roy, suddenly barraged by random warriors, take a couple of seconds to get back into reality after that state of confusion.

"Whoa!" Roy yells, skillfully... uh, swinging his sword around, "What are these guys?"

"Who knows?" Marth replies, also skillfully swinging his sword.

"They are my warriors... and all of you have killed SEVENTY of them already! Let's see how you two do... hmhmhm!" the Shadow says, scaring everyone.

"Uh... Do you trust this guy?" Roy asks, charging up the 'attack that is hated by all bananas'.

"Nope" Marth replies suddenly, happily stabbing a warrior and skillfully taking its life away.

"Neither do I :)" Roy replies, dittoing Marth on the life thing... the two swordsmen are oblivious to the fact that they are now the center of attention...

Watching their "magnificent" moves, the "audience" watches as Marth and Roy take on the last (now) four warriors. Everything turns black and two spotlights are focused on Marth and Roy. Everything seems to be in s...l...o...w...m...o...d...e...b...e...c...a...u...s...e... it is.

"Dude..." Marth says, skillfully swinging his sword again, "Why... is everything so... dark?"

"Because it feels like it!" Mewtwo says, confusing Marth.

"It?..." Roy says, suddenly taking on a standing stance, "What is 'it'? Where is 'it'? Who is 'it?"

"It's... IT!" Marth yells, suddenly attacking the somehow-surviving warriors like crazy.

"NOOOOO!" Roy yells like an idiot, dittoing Marth on the attacking part. After a couple seconds, they manage to kill the remaining warriors - thus ending the army...the Call of the Shadow...

"It's them again! They are here? I thought we told that evil duo to leave!" a banana says. Suddenly the spotlights turn off and the natural sun is shining again.

"Look what they did to all those birds!" an orange says while gasping, "They are nothing but low-life murderers!" Everybody else (aka the smashers, the Shadow and his children, the Raichus) stare confused at Marth and Roy, who do in fact look quite guilty because they are surrounded by dead, mutilated birds...

* * *

_**Wow, it's been a while: Part to the Max of Celsius... (wha?)**_

_Tune in next time to find out what they (the ice climbers) see! _-that is now coming on today! Yippee!

We left of with:

_Well, as said before, Nana and Popo raced away from the distraught puffer fish, Ness and Zotoq. Now they are walking through some random corridors in the cave of nothingness!_

_"Dude, there's like... nothing here!" Popo states again..._

_"Well now would ya look at that? This is the NOTHINGNESS CAVE!" Nana yells out as she picks up an imaginary bowl. Nana starts to fill up the imaginary bowl with rocks when..._

_"Nana come over here!" Popo yells as he stands in front of an entry way. She looks inside and sees...something_.-Muahahahahaha! Shall I reveal what they see? No way! All I know is that when that something they saw started to...

* * *

_**The Battlefield! Or the top of the Cave of Evac...**_

Marth and Roy keep their pride as the bananas and oranges make an incredibly annoying speech on the unfair, cruel antics of the evil duo, Marth and Roy, and their evil schemes of ridding the whole planet of bananas... which was completely false... or was it? Everybody looks horrified after the bananas and the oranges make their statements, even the Shadow does... weird. Everybody suddenly decides to team up against poor Marth and Roy... Two against everyone else (too lazy to count).

"Well, it was nice knowin' ya Marth!" Roy says, almost happily.

"What is with the pessimism?" Marth asks, randomly optimistic about something...

"Well know let's see!" Roy replies, suddenly pondering about something. Out of a hole, the Ice climbers race out, screaming:

"HE'S HERE! HE'S COMING! THE ONE AND ONLY------" Popo yells, cut off by something flying out of the hole... making it bigger... yup. What/who comes out of the hole? Why, none other than that of... Giga Bowser! Woo hoo!

"Muaharharharhar! Now it's time to..." Giga Bowser says, leaving everyone in suspense, "...eat!" Giga Bowser takes out a sweet (sweet) looking bean burrito, confusing everybody till they feel that their minds are melting...

"Ah, gotta love that Mexican food!" Giga Bowser says as he starts ravenously eating the burrito, confusing everyone even more... except the Shadow, who seems to be... gazing at it...

"Hmhmhm...burritos...my favorite..." the Shadow says quite gazingly stupidly. He flies over to where Giga Bowser is and attempts to take the innocent (giant ) burrito.

"Hey!" Giga Bowser says, trying to protect his innocent burrito.

"It's too... tempting..." the Shadow says, still attempting to grab it.

"HEY! That's it!" Giga Bowser says, putting the awesome, innocent, giant bean burrito to the side... of something.

"Ah... so you wanna battle? That's all I wanted!" the Shadow says strangely as he goes in for the attack against Giga Bowser. So, finally someone who comes along and is the same size as the Shadow... muahahahahaha!

"Uh... now what?" Pichu asks, staring at the those two fighting over a bean burrito...

"Who knows?" Kirby replies, fascinated by the two - fighting... yeah.

"Aheeheeheehee! Now it's time for my secret weapon... must destroy them all!" Xastar says pulling out a... what is that?

"You are correct! It is called the 'What is that?'!" Xastar replies, confusing everybody. Eh, whatheck? It looks like a... telephone...

"It's no ordinary telephone! It's a telep-phone! I can teleport anywhere with this thing..." Xastar says, teleporting to right behind Giga Bowser and the Shadow, "I can self destruct without hurting moiself!" With that statement, she confuses everybody...

"How can you self destruct with no harm done to yourself?" Mewtwo asks, knowing the answer, but testing Xastar's mind.

"Hmhmhmhm! It's a secret... muahaha! Oh yes, I can also cook pancakes with telep-phone!" Xastar says, somehow cooking a pancake and eating it...

"So... how is that your 'secret weapon'?" Marth asks, somehow knowing that it was her 'secret weapon.'

"For the second reason... see ya!" Xastar says, blasting into the sky at a very high speed. Everybody stares at this... feat. Wondering what she is going to do. Isn't it obvious? Well, at least Solarstorm thinks it's obvious... for he climbs down a random hole. When Xastar is quite high into the air, higher then when those warriors did the attack on Pikachu, she dives down at an incredibly high speed... a record of 201.73 mph! Everybody starts idiotically cheering, even Giga Bowser and the Shadow stop their fight to cheer.

"Fools..." is all that Xastar says as she starts glowing a bright purple...kind of like Link and Young Link. Galluck, suddenly realizing what she is doing flies up into the air and crashes into her, causing a gigantic (atomic bomb gigantic) explosion... it is quite an amazing site. Everybody is thrown down by the force, suddenly realizing that that was what Xastar was going to do... crash into the ground and explode! Not harming herself but probably killing everyone else in the vicinity... great plan huh?

After the explosion dies down quite a large bit, the Shadow and Giga Bowser inconsiderately start their annoying battle again, when several others look up. It seems as if both Galluck and Xastar survived, but... they are just floating up there. It seems as if they are discussing something...

"What's happening?..." Rye-Chew asks, a little blinded by the dust that came from the explosion.

"Who knows?... What are we supposed to do now?" Carnignaw replies/asks, staring up at Galluck and Xastar.

"Nothing... but celebrate my birthday!" Pichu yells out, jumping happily around, trying to make the best out of life. Xastar and Galluck seem to have finished their discussion, because they are now starting to flutter down, catching practically everyone's attention. The Shadow and Giga Bowser are still idiotically continuing their fight until...

"Father! (And whoever that other guy is)... STOP IT!" Xastar yells out, the Shadow and Giga Bowser instantly stop fighting at this point, "Don't you realize how... out of hand this whole battle got? Seriously, 75 lives were lost and many more were injured! Your whole army was lost just because your was-to-be dinner got the best of you and you idiotically tried everything to get him! Is one pathetic little snack worth all of those warriors' lives? Your stupid greediness for food killed your army! Yes! That is pathetic! I'm disappointed in you... and myself and practically else who participated in this battle, but especially YOU father! Why can't you for once think about the outcome of things instead of just pleasing yourself and your stupid hunger which could be satisfied by practically anything out there? You might as well have eaten all your warriors, for they would have all died for a purpose! This is the most PATHETIC event in all of our history of events! I'm disappointed that I actually call you my father - I always thought that you were a good role model, but now you've destroyed that trust!"

That speech makes everybody think about it all... especially the Shadow, who is now very disappointed in himself also. His daughter made that beautiful speech... well, not so great to him, but that really did sum up all the stupidity of himself... suddenly Mr. Game and Watch comes blasting in outta nowhere..

"Wow! What did I miss?" he says, disrupting the peaceful thinking scene...

"Shhhh!"

"Everybody... uh," says Mr. Game and Watch, judging by the position everybody is in, realizes that a speech must have been said... so he eagerly listens, hoping more will be said...

* * *

_**What did Luigi fall on? Well.**_

"A giant donut?" Luigi says, discovering that he has landed on a giant donut and also seeing Ness...

"Hey Luigi!" Ness says as he yawns, "That was a good nap!"

"Uh... okay?" Luigi replies, backing away...

* * *

_**Final Battle... actually, not really... that was a short break... oh yeah!**_

All the smashers decided to head back to the mansion, saying their short farewells, leaving the Shadow, his children, the bananas and oranges (who still have a grudge against Marth and Roy) and Giga Bowser behind...

Carnignaw and Rye-Chew leave in the opposite direction as the smashers, going on another random adventure... random yet strange. Who knows where Jar Jar Binks went?

Galluck is very happy now and is finally accepted by the father (finally...). By stopping Xastar and saving everybody else while risking his own life, he proved to be a great warrior... more so than his father actually is. The Shadow lets Giga Bowser go enjoy his burrito while he has to randomly reconcile with his children. They all enter the Cave of Evac...

* * *

_**Back home! Muahahahahaha!**_

So: Mario, Pikachu, Fox, the Ice Climbers, Kirby, Dr. Mario, Falco, Young Link, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, Mr. Game and Watch, Marth, and Roy are the smashers that tred over to the mansion...wow, the others are...still in the cave...

"Hey." Mewtwo stops, looking at Pikachu, "We are still not done with everything... for Pichu's birthday... huh?"

"True... I know!" Pikachu says, walking over to where Pichu is, "Pichu... since you've had such a... hard... day... why don't we go over and play some arcade games again?"

"Really?" Pichu says, suddenly hyper again.

"Of course!" Pikachu says, "It is your birthday!"

"Cool!" Pichu starts running away... to where the store is... with the arcade games... yuppo.

"Aye! Pichu!" Pikachu yells, racing over to Pichu, "You guys better finish everything by the time we come back!"

"Muahahahahaha! Now we can prepare... hmhmhm!" Mewtwo says, doing his taunt.

"Prepare for what?" Roy asks, quite confused.

"Pichu's birthday! DUH! That's what should have happened today!" Jigglypuff replies, hoping nothing else weird happens.

Now they are seriously back home... okay?... NOT OKAY? Well, it IS okay! (Wha?)

"Wow... finally back!" Marth yells, strangely happy. Deciding to take a break, the smashers go into a random room and turn on the TV (good thing Peach isn't here cough).

"We now bring you our main event news!" the newscaster says, music with the lyrics 'main event news' playing in the background.

"Well the main event today takes place at the mysterious Cave of Evac. Actually there were many events going on there today. But two events stand out. Let's get with Tuyerayo with news on the first event." another random newscaster, named 'Duepeq' says, with the screen suddenly turning to another newscaster, Tuyerayo - another random Raichu...

"Well the first event took place on top of the Cave of Evac," Tuyerayo says, "There seems to have been a battle that took place here between the legendary Shadow and some of the famous smashers. Let's take a look at some of the screenshots taken by Yoya, the cute, angelic, little puppy." The screenshots show the Shadow making his legendary 'Call of the Shadow' call, Mario chasing after the popsicle stick, Jigglypuff monotonously repeating the same attacks over and over, Marth and Roy blasting through the ceiling of the Cave of Evac, the bananas and the oranges making the speech about Marth and Roy, and Galluck flying into Xastar, causing a huge explosion. "Most residents of the KQ city and other cities witnessed the huge explosion. Rumors started flying around about the end of the world and other things like that, but they have been proven false. In the end, the smashers got out of there safely and the Shadow and his children seem to be fine, for they entered the Cave of Evac with no further harm done. Duepeq?"

"Thank you Tuyerayo. Now for the second event, let's get with Terorm. Terorm?" Duepeq says.

"The second event took place inside the Cave of Evac." Terorm starts, "There seemed to be, what is called a 'laughing concert' inside the cave. It seems as if some of the smashers didn't participate in the battle, but instead were part of the audience or singing in the mysterious laughing concert. Let's take a look." The screen suddenly turns to scenes of Link, Zelda, and Peach crazily singing and laughing at the same time. The smashers watching the scenes are quite horrified. They never would have thought about that...

"Ah... so THAT'S where they all are!" Mewtwo says, disgruntled at the fact that those 'idiots' didn't have to fight...

"Actually, the main event here really was about a hostage case. It seems as if a couple of the smashers have now been dubbed the 'banana/fruit killers and the evil ones' by the local bananas and oranges in the cave. Many of the fruits say that one of the smashers was burning innocent bananas alive while the other one actually took a raisin hostage! You'd think that they would have been more civilized... anyways, the raisin was unharmed - all those two smashers wanted was to escape and that is why they put an innocent raisin's life in danger? Well, that seems to be the story, even if it sounds unbelievable. The bananas threaten that if they ever see those two smashers around the Cave of Evac again, they will give them the most treacherous punishment they can... hahaha! Duepeq?" Terorm states.

"Thank you Terorm. Many residents everywhere say that this day will go down in history forever. Also, we have gotton recent news that today is one of the smasher's birthdays! The Shadow Poke-napped Pichu, the smasher whose birthday is today, and took him to the Cave of Evac - which started everything. Pichu is now safe and sound, no worries---" Dupeq says before the TV is turned off by the controller... suddenly the remaining smashers (except of course Pikachu and Pichu) come bursting in loudly, annoying everyone and disturbing the peace.

"Ahaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahaha!" Link laughs out loud... very loudly.

"Oh wow! That was the BEST DAY EVER!" Ganondorf yells, disrupting the peace even more. Young Link just ponders about how immature his older self is... he wishes he could stay young forever. :)

* * *

_**Arcade games! Yippee doo da!... Oh yeah!**_

As Pichu and Pikachu enter the store, Pichu sees that they have brought a new arcade game in,

"AWESOME!" Pichu yells, going to try out the new arcade game. Pikachu is quite happy and... realizes that he has nothing to do here. Hm... there is that plan he could be working on... hmhmhm!

"Uh... this store is closed now..." a random person comes along and says.

"Really? Oh well." Pikachu states bluntly, knowing that it will be near impossible to get Pichu off the arcade games...

"Right..." the person starts to back away...then he runs! The manager then comes in outta nowhere..

"Well, well, well! My best costumer is back!" the manager says, happiness is in the air. Pikachu decides to go to another store nearby to get some...iced tea.

"Obi Wan?" Pikachu says, going into the store...where he can buy ice tea.

"Muahahahahahahaha! Nobody shall find out!" Obi Wan yells out to...nothing. He then takes several sugar packets and eats them all...

"Ahaaaaaaaaooooaaaaaaaahahaahahahaaaaaa!" Obi Wan laughs, it seems as if he is going...well, crazy. Pikachu backs up and plans to race out of there, but the smell of the pastries...is...too...overwhelming.

"Must...buy...pastries..." Pikachu dully says as he walks over to where the pastries are. Obi Wan notices him and immediately gets up in an unorderly fashion.

"How...DARE YOU listen into my PLANS!" Obi Wan says, staring at the now pastry occupied Pikachu. Pikachu completely ignores him and goes to buy a pastry instead.

"NOOO! My plan is RUINED!" Obi Wan states idiotically, banging on the table 23 times. Pikachu buys the pastry and eats it in one gulp. Obi Wan stares with his mouth hanging open.

"How...did you do that?" Obi Wan asks quite idiotically again, staring at Pikachu who seems to be very satisfied...

"Three words: I was hungry" Pikachu states, racing out of there. Obi Wan stupidly stares on, wondering how Pikachu was able to accomplish such a feat...

After gulping down the pastry in one sitting, Pikachu goes over to the store with the arcade games, completely forgetting about Obi Wan...

"I wish I could buy an arcade game!" Pichu says as he starts leaving the store. Knowing what happened last time he left the store, Pichu decides to stay inside while they wait for a taxi to come. When a random taxi arrives, Pichu races out of the store at quite a high speed. He dashes into the car and feels safe. Pikachu does the same thing, rememmbering last time. But it's better to have a best friend next to you than just a box of pizza...what happened to that pizza anyways? Who knows. The taxi driver drives them home, having a great time as Pichu and Pikachu tell their stories..

When they arrive at the mansion, they thank the driver and slowly tred over to the entrance way. Pikachu hopes that everything is in order while Pichu is just waiting to see what happens...

When they arrive at the door, the two hesitate for no reason whatsoever..then they enter:)

"SURPRISE! 'APPY BIRTHDAY!" Everybody yells...well, not everybody. Bowser is eating a cookie and grumbles it, while Ganondorf, holding a streamer bottle, replaces the words with 'muahahahahahaha!'. Ganondorf jumps in front ogf everybody else and proceeds to spray both Pikachu and Pichu with streamers...

"Muahahahahahahahaha! I was finally able to do it!" Ganondorf yells, once again getting tackled by everyone.

"Thank you everybody...now, where's the cake!" Pichu says, suddenly becoming very happily hungry. For some reason Kirby brings out the cake..wait, it's not a cake! It's a pie! A PI PIE! (a PI-chu pie...) Mr. Game and Watch suddenly gets very excited and several of the smashers have to hold him back...from eating the whole pie...

"Ooh! Thanks!" Pichu says gratefully, taking the pie and eating it one gulp. Obi Wan randomly appears at the door...

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Obi Wan asks, in a very annoying voice.

"Four words: I was very hungry." Pichu states, scaring Obi Wan. Obi Wan then races out of there...how he got there in the frist place will forever remain a mystery...

Pichu then opened all his presents, promising to use all of them, and enjoys the rest of his birthday. So ends the Random Yet Strange adventure that Pichu and all the others embarked on.

_**THE END...MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**_

A/N: Well...that's the end! Muahahahahahahaha! Now I can fulfill me plan of...something. Ahem, I mean: Hope you all liked it...even though I got lazy at the end...-coughack-


End file.
